


Die Frau meines Bruders

by Nachtauge, Nachtwoelfin



Category: 8 femmes (2002)
Genre: Childbirth, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, Pierrettes POV, Smoking and drinking during pregnancy, Unhappy marriage
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtauge/pseuds/Nachtauge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtwoelfin/pseuds/Nachtwoelfin
Summary: Sie ist arrogant, herablassend und eitel. Sie ist wunderschön und über die Maßen begehrenswert. Und sie ist die Frau von Pierrettes Bruder...Eine längere Geschichte über „Was wäre wenn... Pierrette und Gaby schon viel früher eine Affäre begonnen hätten?“





	1. Die Braut

**Author's Note:**

> Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte kam mir, als ich mal wieder den Film schaute und dachte: Man könnte all das Hin und Her zwischen Gaby und Pierrette auch als die Wiederbegegnung einer lang verflossenen Liebe sehen. Was wäre, wenn die beiden schon früher eine Affäre gehabt hätten und sich jetzt nach Jahren wieder begegnen? Vermutlich spielte dabei auch der Wunsch, die beiden in einer sehr viel früheren Phase ihres Lebens aufeinander treffen zu lassen, eine nicht geringe Rolle.
> 
> Nun, zwischendurch ist die Geschichte von dem Plan, ein reines Prequel zum Film zu sein, abgewichen, und ist jetzt doch eher ein AU. Ich habe schon sehr viel dazu geschrieben, leider überhaupt nicht chronologisch, sondern wild durcheinander jede Szene, die mir in den Sinn kam. Gerade vom Anfang fehlt noch sehr viel, aber ich will euch die Geschichte trotzdem nicht länger vorenthalten. Ich fürchte nur, dass ich euch um viel Geduld bitten muss, weil zwischen den einzelnen Kapiteln durchaus längere Wartepausen liegen können. Nichtsdestotrotz wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit dieser neuesten meiner verrückten Ideen und ich hoffe sehr, dass sie euch gefällt!
> 
> Liebe Grüße
> 
> eure Nachtwölfin
> 
>  
> 
> Meine liebste Schwester Nachtauge ist wie eh und je meine getreue Sparringspartnerin, der es jedes Mal gelingt, meine wild ausufernden Ideen in geordnete Bahnen zu lenken.

Sie sei sehr schön, sagte ihr Bruder, als er das erste Mal von seiner Verlobten erzählte. Schön, belesen und aus guter Familie, und hoffte so wohl darüber hinwegzutäuschen, dass er sich mit ihr verlobt hatte, kaum dass sie sich einige wenige Wochen kannten.

Ihre Mutter nahm von seinen Worten keinerlei Notiz. „Odile hat dich in der Stadt gesehen, Pierrette, zusammen mit dem Jungen von Monsieur Dubois. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich mit so jemandem herumtreibst, verstehst du mich?“

Pierrette zog den Kopf ein und stocherte missmutig in ihren Kartoffeln. Natürlich musste ihre Mutter ihre Wut an ihr auslassen. Wie könnte sie jemals ihren über alles geliebten Sohn tadeln?

„Mutter-...“, begann ihr Bruder erneut.

„Ich habe dich gehört, Marcel. Ich glaube kaum, dass es zu diesem Thema mehr zu sagen gibt.“

„Ihr Vater war Oberst, ein sehr angesehener Mann.“

„Wie du weißt, kannte ich Ihren Vater. Ich hätte ihn allerdings für einen Mann gehalten, der seiner Tochter etwas mehr Disziplin angedeihen lässt“, erwiderte ihre Mutter kühl.

„Sie hat eine sehr gute Erziehung geno-...“

„Es kann nur einen Grund geben, so schnell zu heiraten, mein Lieber“, unterbrach ihn ihre Mutter und rümpfte die Nase, „und der lässt wohl kaum auf eine gute Erziehung schließen.“

Pierrette verbarg ihr Grinsen hinter ihrem Weinglas. Es war schön, dass ihre Mutter ihre moralische Empörung zur Abwechslung einmal an jemand anderem ausließ. Zumindest dafür schien diese geheimnisvolle Verlobte wie geschaffen zu sein.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest, Mutter“, antwortete Marcel ungehalten.

„Stell dich bitte nicht dumm, Marcel. Du weißt sehr wohl, wovon ich rede.“

„Nun, selbst wenn“, meldete sich ihr Vater mit gleichgültiger Stimme zu Wort „wäre das nicht so tragisch, dass es den Skandal aufwiegen würde, wenn Marcel seinen Antrag zurücknimmt.“ Nicht nur Pierrette sah ihren Vater verblüfft an. Es kam selten genug vor, dass er es für notwendig erachtete, ihrer Mutter zu widersprechen. „Ihr Vater war ein guter Bekannter. Sein früher Tod mag manches entschuldigen.“

„Natürlich wird er ihn nicht zurücknehmen“, erklärte ihre Mutter verdrossen. „Er wird zu seinem Wort stehen. Aber unschicklich“, und sie warf Marcel einen strengen Blick zu, „ist es trotzdem.“

Marcel war klug genug, darauf nichts zu erwidern und ihre Mutter nickte gnädig. „Schön, da das Unglück nun einmal eingetreten ist, wünsche ich, dass du sie uns vorstellst.“

„Selbstverständlich“, sagte Marcel sofort. „Sie wird nächstes Wochenende kommen.“

„Gut. Tee und Abendessen. Und am Sonntagmorgen wird sie uns in die Messe begleiten. Wir werden sie dem Pfarrer vorstellen und einen Termin für die Hochzeit festlegen.“

„Wie heißt sie?“, fragte Pierrette neugierig, als sie sich sicher war, dass ihre Mutter zu diesem Thema alles gesagt hatte.

„Gabrielle“, sagte Marcel, „aber alle nennen sie Gaby.“

„Ein höchst gewöhnlicher Name“, urteilte ihre Mutter und Pierrette verkniff sich daraufhin jede weitere Frage, bis sie sich nachts in das Zimmer ihres Bruders schlich.

„Machst du das eigentlich mit Absicht?“, zischte sie und ließ sich am Fußende auf sein Bett fallen.

„Was genau?“, erkundigte sich Marcel schläfrig.

„Sie für das Wochenende einzuladen, wenn ich bei Tante Colette bin. Sag es nur ehrlich, du willst ihr deine Schwester nicht zumuten, stimmt's?“

„Du kannst ja absagen.“

„Auf keinen Fall. Cousin Emanuel ist da.“

„Ich dachte, du wolltest ihn nicht heiraten?“

„Bitte.“ Pierrette rümpfte die Nase, auch wenn sie den schauerlichen Verdacht hatte, dass ihr diese Geste Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer Mutter verlieh. Marcel hatte einmal so etwas angedeutet, um sie zu ärgern. „Aber amüsant ist er trotzdem. Und Tante Colette wohnt am Meer.“

„Dann wirst du dich wohl bis zur Hochzeit gedulden müssen“, brummte Marcel und zog seine Decke hoch. „Und jetzt lass mich schlafen.“

„Na schön, mach nur ein Geheimnis aus deiner schönen, belesenen, wohlerzogenen Fremden“, erwiderte Pierrette frostig. „Wenn auch nur die Hälfte von all dem stimmt, muss sie unausstehlich sein, so viel ist sicher.“

 

°

 

Sie war tatsächlich sehr schön. Nicht auf eine subjektive Weise, die im Auge des richtigen Betrachters jeden schön aussehen lässt. Nein, schön auf die gleiche Weise, auf die auch eine griechische Statue schön war, deren perfekte Harmonie und kühle, marmorne Grazie, so unterschiedlich Geschmäcker auch sein mögen, niemand leugnen wird. Sie hatte ebenmäßige Gesichtszüge, eine schmale, gerade Nase und anmutig geschwungene Lippen. Ihr blondes Haar war perfekt frisiert und der Blick ihrer großen, grau-grünen Augen sagte, dass sie ganz genau wusste, wie sie aussah und was das in anderen Menschen auslöste. Bewunderung, Verehrung, Neid, all das nahm sie unter halbgesenkten Lidern zur Kenntnis und quittierte es mit einem herablassenden Lächeln. Pierrette konnte sie vom ersten Augenblick an nicht leiden.

„Das ist meine Schwester Pierrette“, sagte Marcel, „ihr seid euch noch nicht begegnet.“

Ein leichtes Kräuseln der perfekten Nase, ein abschätziger Blick. „Nein, das sind wir nicht. Wie schön, dich kennen zu lernen, Pierrette.“

Pierrette begegnete ihrem Blick nicht minder kühl. In dieser Disziplin war sie eine mindestens ebenbürtige Gegnerin, und die Zukunft würde zeigen müssen, wer von ihnen auf lange Sicht die Bessere war. „Ganz meinerseits, Gabrielle.“

Eine kleine Falte erschien zwischen den sorgsam gezupften Augenbrauen. „Nenn' mich doch Gaby“, sagte sie und Pierrette frohlockte über die Erkenntnis, dass sie ihren Namen nicht mochte.

„Aber gern, Gabrielle“, flötete sie und grinste unter der eisigen Miene.

Die Kirche war gut gefüllt. Als die Braut über die Schwelle trat, ging ein bewunderndes Raunen durch die Menge. Gemurmeltes Entzücken wurde zu dem kostbaren Kleid geäußert, doch Pierrette war sich sicher, dass der schlanke Körper, der von dem weißen Stoff umschmeichelt wurde, in den Köpfen der meisten weit mehr Raum einnahm. Der Scheitel unter dem Schleier aus edler Spitze war sittsam gesenkt, als wäre ihr all diese Aufmerksamkeit unangenehm, doch Pierrette führte sie damit nicht hinters Licht, dazu straften ihre eitle Haltung und ihr schwingender Schritt ihre vorgeschobene Bescheidenheit allzu offensichtlich Lügen. Pierrette verdrehte die Augen und hielt ihren Blick starr auf das Gesangbuch gerichtet, als die Braut an ihr vorbeiging. Während sie sich vor dem Altar zu ihrem Bräutigam gesellte, zollte Pierrette ihrem Bruder stumm ihr Mitleid. Diese Frau würde ihm das Leben schwer machen, dessen war sie sich sicher.

 

°

 

Ihrer Missbilligung zum Trotz hatte Pierrettes Mutter natürlich keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut, um die Hochzeit ihres Erstgeborenen mit allem gebührendem Prunk und Protz zu zelebrieren. Die Schlange an Gästen, die Pierrette mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln in Empfang nehmen musste, nahm einfach kein Ende und irgendwann hatte sie endgültig genug von dem ganzen Zirkus. Als ihre Mutter gerade in ein Gespräch mit dem Bürgermeister und seiner Gattin vertieft war, entwischte sie, schnappte einem der angeheuerten Lakaien ein Glas Champagner vom Tablett und verzog sich in einen der leergebliebenen Flure. Mit einem schweren Seufzen ließ sie sich auf ein Sofa fallen und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Kurz schielte sie in den Salon, ob ihre Mutter auch anderweitig beschäftigt war, denn sonst gäbe es gehörigen Ärgern, doch von ihren Eltern war nichts zu sehen. Genussvoll legte sie den Kopf in den Nacken und inhalierte tief.

Sie hatte sich gerade ihre zweite Zigarette angezündet, als ihr Bruder zu ihr kam.

„Du sollst doch nicht rauchen“, sagte er und setzte sich neben sie.

„Und du sollst dich nicht wie Mutter aufspielen“, entgegnete Pierrette gereizt und nahm demonstrativ noch einen Zug. „Erzieh lieber an deiner Angetrauten herum.“

„Du magst sie nicht?“, fragte Marcel und klang dabei nicht im mindesten verwundert.

Pierrette legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete Gaby durch die offene Tür. „Ich hoffe, du denkst nicht, sie wäre tatsächlich so blond. Das ist nie und nimmer ihre natürliche Haarfarbe“, sagte sie, ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen.

„Ist das ein Nein?“

„Mutter hatte recht, oder? Ihr habt tatsächlich aus _anderen Umständen_ so zügig geheiratet.“

Marcel war weder überrascht noch entrüstet. „Dir entgeht nichts, oder?“

„Ich habe scharfe Augen und das Kleid ist eng genug.“ Sie nahm noch einen Zug und sah ihren Bruder an. „Wie vielter Monat?“

Er hob gleichmütig die Schultern. „Dritter oder vierter?“

„Du weißt es nicht?“

„Nicht so genau.“

Pierrette runzelte die Stirn. „Nimm es mir bitte nicht übel, Bruderherz, aber bist du dir sicher, dass der Balg von dir ist? Einer Frau wie der da würde ich diesbezüglich nicht so weit trauen wie ich spucken kann.“

„Ich bin mir da sehr sicher, ja“, antwortete Marcel und richtete seine Manschettenknöpfe. „Es ist auf keinen Fall von mir.“

Pierrette starrte ihren Bruder an. „Was?!“

„Soll ich es nochmal wiederholen?“

„Du lässt dir ein Kuckuckskind unterschieben? Wissentlich?“

Marcel lehnte sich gleichmütig zurück. „Kann ich auch eine Zigarette haben?“

„Du kannst eine Kopfnuss von mir haben. Bist du verrückt geworden?“

„Könntest du etwas weniger melodramatisch sein?“

„Erpresst sie dich?“

„Natürlich nicht“, erwiderte Marcel ärgerlich.

„Würdest du mir dann bitte erklären, warum du deine Frau heiratest, die von einem anderen schwanger ist?“

„Sie hatte eine helfende Hand bitter nötig.“

„Wie nobel“, spottete Pierrette und sah ihren Bruder scharf an. „Und tatsächlich?“

„Sie ist wunderschön, oder nicht?“

„Ist sie“, räumte Pierrette widerwillig ein. „Außergewöhnlich schön sogar. Aber es gibt da draußen einen Haufen schöner Frauen, die nicht schwanger sind und dich liebend gerne heiraten würden. Also? Ist die Liebe so groß?“

Marcel schnaubte. „Ich bitte dich.“

„Warum dann?“

„Weil es nützlich ist“, antwortete ihr Bruder ungeduldig. „Es nützt ihr, weil sie ihrem Bastard einen Namen verschaffen kann und nebenbei aus der Gegend wegkommt, wo jeder über sie tuschelt. Es nützt mir, weil ich so endlich meinen eigenen Hausstand gründen kann. Weg von Zuhause, weg von Vaters Aufsicht in der Firma. Er wird mir einen Großteil der Geschäfte übertragen und warte nur ab, innerhalb eines Jahres gehört die Firma mir. Sie war zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort, sie ist schön, sie kommt aus guter Familie und sie ist mir verflucht dankbar.“ Marcel sah zu Gaby hinüber. „Ich war mal mit Vater bei ihrer Familie zu Besuch. Das muss jetzt ungefähr drei Jahre her sein. Sie war sechzehn und keinen Deut weniger schön als jetzt. Und hochmütig. Sie hat jeden meiner Versuche sie auszuführen, abblitzen lassen.“ Ein triumphierendes Grinsen umspielte seine Mundwinkel, während er seine Frau nicht aus den Augen ließ. „So eine stolze Frau und doch hätte sie mich jetzt, ein paar Jahre später, auf Knien angefleht, sie zu nehmen, wenn ich das von ihr verlangt hätte.“

„Und das lässt einen Mann natürlich schwach werden, ich verstehe.“

„Das hast du jetzt gesagt, liebe Schwester.“

Pierrette folgte seinem Blick. „Dafür trägt deine Braut die Nase ziemlich hoch.“

„Nach außen kann sie das gerne tun. Und nach innen... ich gebe ihren Bastard als mein Kind aus. Dafür wird sie mir einiges nachsehen.“

Pierrette schnipste die Asche in den Kristallaschenbecher auf ihrem Schoß. „Du baust eine Ehe auf Dankbarkeit?“, fragte sie. Sie konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, warum sie sich plötzlich so unbehaglich fühlte.

„Soll ich sie auf Liebe bauen?“ Marcel schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Die Ehe ist für die Liebe nicht geschaffen, ist es nicht so?“

„Sind das nicht genau meine Worte?“

„Da siehst du mal, wie gut ich dir zuzuhören pflege.“

Pierrette grinste pflichtschuldig, während sie wieder zu der Braut sah. Sie plauderte mit den Gästen, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen, dem der geübte Beobachter ansah, dass es nichts mit ihren Gefühlen zu tun hatte, und sie musste ihrem Bruder widerstrebend darin beipflichten, dass sie eine gute Gemahlin abgeben würde, um die Fassade, aus der ihrer aller Welt bestand, aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Was ist mit dem Vater?“, fragte sie, um ihre Beklommenheit, die sie angesichts all dieser Falschheit überkam, zu überspielen.

„Tot.“

„Bitte was?!“

Marcel zuckte die Schultern. „Ein Unfall.“

Pierrette drückte ihre Zigarette aus. „Gott, ich brauche was zu trinken“, murmelte sie und schielte wieder zu Gaby. Die perfekte, arrogante Maske, das musste sie ihr wirklich zugestehen. „Hat sie ihn geliebt?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung und es ist mir auch wirklich herzlich gleichgültig.“

„Hast du sie nicht gefragt?“

„Natürlich nicht.“

Pierrette verdrehte die Augen. „Natürlich nicht“, wiederholte sie zynisch. „Wie dumm von mir.“ Sie stand auf. „Ich brauche etwas stärkeres als Champagner. Kommst du mit?“

Gemeinsam bahnten sie sich einen Weg durch die Gäste zu einem der Kellner.

„Zwei Scotch“, bestellte Pierrette.

„Mutter wird das nicht gut heißen“, mahnte Marcel.

„Mutter hat seit meiner Geburt nichts gutgeheißen, was ich jemals getan habe“, erwiderte Pierrette und stürzte den Scotch hinunter. „Noch einen.“

Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Bruder zu. „Wo werdet ihr leben?“

„Ich habe das alte Haus der Fourniers gekauft.“

„Edel“, urteilte Pierrette, „aber etwas zu abgelegen für meinen Geschmack. Soll dein Frauchen nicht auf falsche Gedanken kommen?“

Marcel enthielt sich einer Antwort, dafür betrat ihre Mutter gerade wieder den Salon und mit der ihr eigenen Fähigkeit, Fehltritte jeglicher Couleur unverzüglich ans Licht zu bringen, sah sie Pierrette mit dem Scotch in ihrer Hand natürlich sofort. Ihr Blick verhieß nichts Gutes.

Pierrette nahm trotzig noch einen Schluck. Wenn das Kind ohnehin in den Brunnen gefallen war, musste sie ja keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen. Trotzdem wurde ihr ein wenig unbehaglich zu Mute, wenn sie an die zu erwartende Strafpredigt dachte. Und was da sonst noch folgen würde.

„Abgelegen oder nicht, ich wünschte, ich könnte bei euch einziehen“, murmelte sie.

„Tu es doch“, erwiderte Marcel unerwartet.

Pierrette starrte ihn an. „Ist das dein Ernst?“

„Warum nicht? Du könntest Gaby ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten. Das würde sie bestimmt freuen.“

„Würde es nicht.“ Pierrette grinste und Marcel musste ebenfalls lachen.

„Nein, du hast recht, vermutlich nicht.“

„Das ist wirklich ein ernst gemeintes Angebot, ja? Du weißt, ich würde beinahe alles tun, um von Mutter wegzukommen.“

„Dazu müsstest du nur heiraten.“

„Ich sagte _beinahe alles_. Auch Verzweiflung kennt Grenzen.“ Pierrette drehte das Glas zwischen ihren Fingern. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Aber sag mal, dann braucht ihr doch bestimmt eine Köchin, oder?“

„Warum? Kennst du jemanden?“

„Zufällig schon.“ Pierrette lächelte. „Chanel.“

„Die Tochter unserer Haushälterin?“

„Sie ist sehr gut.“

Marcel hob die Schultern. „Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn es in der Familie bleibt. Wenn sie wirklich so gut ist, soll es mir recht sein.“

„Dann ziehe ich vielleicht wirklich ein. Das wäre wenigstens ein freundliches Gesicht.“ Pierrette sah wieder zu Gaby und seufzte leise. „Wirklich, Marcel, ich weiß nicht, ob du dich bei ihr nicht irrst. Die wird ihren Stolz nicht so einfach begraben, darauf würde ich wetten. Und ich kenne solche Frauen. Vermutlich besser als du.“

„Besser als ich? Was verleitet dich denn zu dieser Erkenntnis?“

Pierrette blickte ihren Bruder an und grinste. „Oh, vieles, Bruderherz. Aber vor allem weil ich selbst eine bin.“

 

 

°°°

 

 

 


	2. Trautes Heim, Glück allein

Chanel vereinte all die wunderbaren Eigenschaften in sich, die Pierrette so fern waren: Sie war warmherzig, freundlich, fürsorglich, bescheiden, niemals nachtragend und über die Maßen geduldig. Pierrette wusste, dass sie nichts davon für sich beanspruchen konnte. Sie saß auf der Küchentheke, sah Chanel beim Arbeiten zu und versuchte vergeblich, ihr ein schlechtes Wort über ihre neue Hausherrin zu entlocken.

„Sie wirft das Geld meines Bruders mit beiden Händen zum Fenster hinaus.“

„Sie richtet ihr Haus ein“, berichtigte Chanel sie gutmütig. Sie knetete gerade einen Teig und ihre dunkle Haut war mehlbestäubt.

„Sie ist ein verwöhntes Luxusgeschöpf“, erwiderte Pierrette verdrossen.

„Wenn du nicht zur Seite rückst, wirst du Mehl auf dein Kleid bekommen.“

Widerwillig tat Pierrette wie ihr geheißen. „Du musst immerhin zugeben, dass sie über die Maßen eitel ist.“

„Und du musst zugeben, dass sie allen Grund dazu hat, oder nicht?“

„Chanel!“

„Was denn?“ Chanel hob die Achseln, ohne von ihrem Teig aufzuschauen. „Denkst du, nur weil sie meine Madame ist, würde mir so etwas nicht auffallen?“

„Du solltest in dieser Sache auf meiner Seite sein!“

Chanel warf ihr einen schrägen Blick zu. „Du findest also nicht, dass sie hübsch ist?“

„Ich leugne keine unleugbaren Tatsachen...“

Chanel grinste.

„… aber das tut hier überhaupt nichts zur Sache!“, erklärte Pierrette erbost. „Nur weil man schön ist, muss man schließlich nicht so unerträglich sein!“

„Du solltest ihr eine Chance geben.“

„Und du solltest nicht so ein verdammter Engel sein.“ Pierrette hob die Hand und zählte an ihren Fingern ab. „Sie ist hochnäsig, eingebildet, herablassend, prunksüchtig...“

Ihre Aufzählung wurde abrupt unterbrochen, als der Gegenstand ihrer Tirade zur Tür hereinrauschte.

„Madame Chanel!“

Chanel klopfte ihre Hände ab und warf Pierrette einen warnenden Blick zu, dann drehte sie sich herum. „Ja, Madame?“

Gabys Stimme klang schneidend. „Ich habe Ihnen bereits ein Dutzend Mal erklärt, wie Sie die Betten machen sollen. Das Schlafzimmer sieht furchtbar aus.“

„Soll ich sie noch einmal machen, Madame?“

„Nein. Mein Termin kommt jeden Moment, jetzt muss es so gehen. Aber ich werde es Ihnen nicht noch einmal sagen, Madame Chanel!“ Sie drehte sich um und verließ die Küche.

„… herrschsüchtig, kaltherzig, rücksichtslos, selbstsüchtig...“, fuhr Pierrette laut in ihrer Aufzählung fort.

„Lass gut sein, Pierrette“, bat Chanel.

„Wie kannst du dabei nur so ruhig bleiben?“, ereiferte sich Pierrette zornig. „Sie ist ein arrogantes Miststück!“

„Sie ist eine jung verheiratete Frau, die versucht, ihren Stand in einem fremden Haushalt zu finden“, sagte Chanel begütigend. „Sie fühlt sie nur unsicher und allein, das ist alles.“

„Die?“ Pierrette schnaubte abfällig. „Die ist doch viel zu narzisstisch, um unsicher zu sein.“

„Sobald sie sich hier eingefunden hat, wird sie umgänglicher sein“, fuhr Chanel unbeirrt fort. „Glaub mir, ich kenne das.“

Bei aller Wut entrang sich Pierrette trotzdem ein Lachen. „Du bist einfach wunderbar, Chanel“, sagte sie und drückte ihren Arm. „Du kannst gar nicht anders, als überall das Gute zu sehen, nicht wahr?“ Sie glitt von der Theke und ging zur Tür. „Vielleicht verhilft mir ja eine Zigarette zu einem Bruchteil deiner Güte.“

Sie ließ sich im Salon auf das Sofa fallen und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Marcels neues Haus war äußerst großzügig geschnitten und seit die Hausherrin sich der Umgestaltung widmete, nahm es langsam wohnliche Züge an, so ungerne Pierrette das auch zugeben wollte. In einem ersten Akt hatte sie rigoros die dunkle Holztäfelung herausreißen lassen, sodass das Licht, das durch die zahlreichen großen Fenster fiel, nicht mehr sofort von dem tristen Braun verschluckt wurde. Stattdessen wurde jede Wand mit Tapeten in satten Farben und filigranen Mustern versehen, ganz dem Jugendstil verschrieben, der in Paris noch immer äußerst beliebt war, wie man hörte. Pierrette hatte kein besonderes Interesse an Stilrichtungen oder Innenausstattung, aber sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihre Schwägerin einen guten, wenn auch äußerst kostspieligen Geschmack besaß. Und sie wusste nur allzu gut, was ihr schmeichelte. Die kräftigen Farben betonten ihre eigene blasse Schönheit. Sie trat in diese Kulisse wie auf eine Bühne, deren einziger Zweck es war, sie in allem zu vervollkommnen, was sie darstellen wollte. Sie war Künstler und Modell gleichermaßen und alle anderen wurden zu Randfiguren in ihrem Spiel degradiert.

Pierrette war noch nie jemand gewesen, der sich mit einem Dasein als Randfigur abgefunden hätte.

Sie hatte ihre erste Zigarette nicht einmal zur Hälfte geraucht, als Gaby hereinkam. Sie war in Begleitung eines fremden Mannes, der ein Klemmbrett in der Hand trug und sich aufmerksam umsah.

„… und die Möbel kommen alle raus“, sagte Gaby gerade, „bis auf das Tête-à-tête.“ Sie zeigte auf das zweisitzige Sofa am Fenster. Sie hatte Pierrette sehr wohl bemerkt, würdigte sie aber keines Blickes.

Der Mann machte sich Notizen auf seinem Klemmbrett.

„Dorthin kommt die Garnitur in Goldocker, ein Sofa und zwei Sessel-...“

„Goldocker?“, wiederholte Pierrette gedehnt.

Gaby warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. „Hast du was gesagt?“

Pierrette lächelte süßlich. „Oh, ich halte Goldocker nur nicht für die geeignete Farbe, liebe Schwägerin. Gelbocker würde doch weit besser zur Tapete passen, findest du nicht?“ Dass sie Gabys affektierten Tonfall perfekt nachahmte, merkte sie daran, wie Gaby die Brauen zusammenzog. „Noch besser wäre natürlich roter Samt, passend zum Teppich, dazu ein paar rote Lampenschirme und-...“

„Sollte ich je ein Pariser Bordell einrichten wollen, wende ich mich vertrauensvoll an dich“, sagte Gaby mit dem gleichen falschen Lächeln wie Pierrette, während sich ihre Blicke angriffslustig ineinander bohrten.

Der Mann sah unbehaglich zwischen ihnen hin und her. „Madame?“, fragte er zögernd.

Gaby wandte ihren Blick verächtlich von Pierrette ab. „Ignorieren Sie sie, Monsieur. Wie ich schon sagte, die Garnitur in Goldocker.“

„Sehr wohl, Madame.“

„Ins Esszimmer kommen acht Polsterstühle in Umbra und-...“

„Umbra? Das halte ich für einen unverzeihlichen Stilmix, meine Liebe, denkst du nicht? Umbra und Goldocker, nein, das passt wirklich nicht.“

Pierrette grinste, als Gaby ihr einen geradezu mörderischen Blick zuwarf.

„Gehen Sie doch schon einmal nach oben, Monsieur, ich komme gleich nach und erkläre Ihnen die Einrichtung der Schlafzimmer.“

Der Mann ergriff die Chance zur Flucht dankbar und eilte die Treppe hinauf.

„Wäre es zu viel verlangt, wenn du dich für die Dauer meiner Besprechung woanders hin verfügst?“, fragte Gaby frostig, sobald er außer Sicht war.

„Und zulassen, dass du das Haus meines Bruders mit Goldocker und Umbra verschandelst? Auf keinen Fall.“

„Was ist dein Problem?“

Pierrette ließ ihr falsches Lächeln augenblicklich fahren. „Es gefällt mir nicht, wie du mit Chanel sprichst“, erwiderte sie scharf.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was es dich angeht, wie ich mit meinen Angestellten umgehe.“

„Sie ist nicht bloß eine Angestellte. Sie ist Familie. Frag deinen Mann dazu, er wird es dir bestätigen.“

„Sie kann Familie sein so viel sie will, so lange ich ihr Gehalt zahle, kann ich wohl erwarten, dass sie ihre Aufgaben ordentlich erledigt!“

„Sie könnte diese Fülle an Aufgaben nicht einmal dann erledigen, wenn sie so viele Arme wie eine indische Göttin hätte! Aber es ist schwierig, ein Hausmädchen zu finden, wenn man sich schon nach ein paar Wochen in der ganzen Gegend den Ruf erworben hat, seine Angestellten schlimmer zu schikanieren als ein Sklaventreiber, richtig?“

Gabys Augen sprühten vor Zorn. „Ich habe Ansprüche an meine Hausangestellten, die nicht ein einziges dieser Mädchen befriedigen konnte. Ein gewisses Maß an Intelligenz ist in dieser Gegend wohl gemeinhin Mangelware! Von Anstand ganz zu schweigen.“ Der Blick, mit dem sie Pierrette musterte, war bezeichnend.

Pierrette indes hatte sich noch nie daran gestört, was in der Gegend über sie getratscht wurde. „Nun, dann wird die Hausherrin wohl von ihrem hohen Ross zu uns Minderbemittelten herabsteigen müssen, um die Aufgaben selbst zu erledigen, nicht wahr?“ Pierrette lächelte süffisant. „Ich bin sicher, neben deinem unbestreitbaren Talent dafür, das Geld meines Bruders zum Fenster hinauszuwerfen, würdest du sicherlich auch eine recht annehmbare Tellerwäscherin abgeben.“

„Ich habe dich auch noch keinen Finger krümmen sehen! Vielleicht fängst du mal an, dich nützlich zu machen, statt dich wie eine Schmarotzerin von meinem Mann aushalten zu lassen.“

„Es braucht eine Schmarotzerin, um eine Schmarotzerin zu erkennen, meine Liebe.“

Sie maßen einander mit finsteren Blicken, als von der Treppe ein leises Räuspern ertönte.

„Madame? Die Schlafzimmer? Ich habe gleich noch einen anderen Termin.“

Gaby sah ihn verächtlich an. „Bei dem Geld, das ich Ihnen zahle, kann ich wohl erwarten, dass Sie mir in vollem Umfang Ihre Zeit und Aufmerksamkeit schenken“, fauchte sie und rauschte die Treppe hinauf, ohne Pierrette noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

  


°

  


Man musste Gabys Schikane zugutehalten, dass das Haus in bemerkenswert kurzer Zeit eingerichtet war. Vermutlich wollten weder Tapezierer noch Möbelpacker mehr Zeit als nötig in der Gesellschaft ihrer herrschsüchtigen Schwägerin verbringen, dachte Pierrette gehässig bei sich, während sie sich auf dem neuen, goldockernen Sofa räkelte.

„Wir werden heute Abend Besuch bekommen“, sagte Gaby von der Tür her. „Das Ehepaar Richard und Monsieur Morel.“

„Und dir wäre es lieber, wenn ich zu diesem Anlass verschwinde?“, fragte Pierrette spöttisch. Gabys Blick war außerordentlich beredt. Normalerweise wäre Pierrette durchaus bereit gewesen, ihr diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen, da sich die meisten von Marcels Geschäftspartnern als Langeweiler herauszustellen pflegten und sie weit besseres mit ihrer Zeit anzufangen wusste. Aber just heute Morgen hatte Gaby Chanel angefahren, dass der Kaffee zu stark wäre und der Toast zu trocknen, um sie mit beidem zurück in die Küche zu schicken, sodass sie alle eine weitere halbe Stunde auf das Frühstück hatten warten müssen, daher war Pierrette ganz und gar nicht in gnädiger Stimmung und die Vorstellung, ihrer ungeliebten Schwägerin einen Gefallen zu tun, war ihr gründlich zuwider. „Ich komme gern“, sagte sie folglich und lächelte maliziös.

Gaby runzelte die Stirn, nickte aber unwillig und verschwand in der Küche, vermutlich um Chanel wegen des erwarteten hohen Besuchs noch mehr herumzuscheuchen.

Pierrette verwandte einige Zeit darauf, das passende Kleid für diesen Abend zu wählen. Als sie die Treppe hinunter kam, weiteten sich Gabys Augen.

„Das kann unmöglich dein Ernst sein“, schnappte sie.

„Gefällt dir mein Kleid etwa nicht?“, fragte Pierrette unschuldig und strich über den schwarzen Stoff, der sich eng wie eine zweite Haut an ihren Körper schmiegte und wenig der Fantasie überließ.

„Das kannst du nicht tragen! Auf keinen Fall!“

„Neidisch?“, erkundigte sich Pierrette mokant. Gaby kaschierte ihre Schwangerschaft zwar äußerst geschickt, aber natürlich war ihre Zeit für derart enge Kleider vorerst vorbei.

Ihre Schwägerin schnappte empört nach Luft, als Marcel den Raum betrat.

„Pierrette“, sagte er lächelnd. „Schön, dass du uns heute Gesellschaft leistest. Und was für ein reizendes Kleid.“

„Danke, Bruder“, antwortete Pierrette und freute sich diebisch über Gabys erbosten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Unsere Gäste sind gerade draußen vorgefahren“, sagte er und reichte Gaby seinen Arm. „Wollen wir?“

„Selbstverständlich“, erwiderte sie hoheitsvoll und hakte sich bei ihm ein.

Das Abendessen verlief genau so langweilig, wie Pierrette es erwartet hatte. Natürlich hatte man ihr Monsieur Morel als Tischpartner zugeteilt und dieser Mann war in etwa so interessant wie ein Stück Toast. Er bekleidete irgendeinen wichtigen Posten in Marcels Firma und wusste auch tatsächlich über nichts anderes zu reden als über Quartalszahlen, während er gleichzeitig unverhohlen nach Gabys Aufmerksamkeit lechzte. Madame Richards Lieblingswort war „Entzückend!“ und sie betitelte quasi alles damit, was ihr unter die Finger kam, selbst der Salzstreuer konnte diesem Prädikat nicht entfliehen. Als Pierrette darüber zum wiederholten Male die Augen verdrehte, fing sie den Blick des Gatten auf, der sie ohne Zweifel beobachtet hatte. Pierrette reckte das Kinn und erwiderte seinen Blick trotzig und plötzlich zuckte unerwartetes Amüsement über das Gesicht von Monsieur Richard. Er war ein gutaussehender Mann, älter als Marcel, aber von tadelloser Eleganz und charmantem Auftreten. Bisher hatte er sich hauptsächlich mit den Männern über das Geschäft unterhalten, ohne indes zu versäumen, der geschmeichelten Hausherrin Komplimente zum Essen und der geschmackvollen Einrichtung zu machen, sodass Pierrette ihn als einen weiteren Verehrer Gabys abgetan und nicht weiter beachtet hatte. Bei seinem Blick war sie aber plötzlich äußerst froh, sich für dieses Kleid entschieden zu haben und über den Rand ihres Weinglases hinweg erwiderte sie sein Lächeln.

„Die Einrichtung ist wirklich entzückend, meine liebe Gabrielle. Wenn ich daran denke, wie düster es hier früher war… Du erinnerst dich doch, Schatz, nicht wahr?“

Monsieur Richard wandte sich seiner Frau zu. „Natürlich, Liebling.“

„Und die Schlafzimmer haben Sie auch neu gemacht?“

„Selbstverständlich. Der alte Zustand war ja untragbar. Wollen Sie sie sehen?“

„Ich bestehe darauf!“

Es war das Signal, vom Tisch aufzustehen. Gaby und Madame Richard verschwanden nach oben und Marcel bot den Männern einen Cognac an. Pierrette ließ sich ebenfalls ein Glas reichen, doch die Gespräche langweilten sie bald. Stattdessen schlenderte sie zu einem der Fenster hinüber, setzte sich auf die Fensterbank und zückte ihr Zigarettenetui.

„Erlauben Sie, dass ich Ihnen behilflich bin, Mademoiselle?“

Monsieur Richard stand lächelnd vor ihr, ein Feuerzeug in der Hand.

„Wie ungemein zuvorkommend, Monsieur“, erwiderte Pierrette schnurrend. Sie beugte sich vor und ließ sich von ihm die Zigarette anzünden. Sie nahm einen langen Zug und lächelte ihm zu. „Vielen Dank.“

„Sehr gern geschehen.“ Er holte ebenfalls ein Etui aus der Brusttasche seines Jacketts und entnahm ihm eine Zigarette. „Sie haben doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich Ihnen Gesellschaft leiste?“

„Aber keinesfalls.“

Er zündete sich eine Zigarette an. „Sie legen anscheinend nicht die gleiche Begeisterung an den Tag, wenn es um Innenausstattung geht, wie die anderen Damen“, sagte er mit einem hintergründigen Lächeln.

„Tapeten bringen mein Blut nicht eben in Wallung.“

Der Blick, den Monsieur Richard ihr daraufhin zuwarf, war lang und außerordentlich aufmerksam. „Und was würde das vermögen?“, fragte er. Er hatte helle, graue Augen, die im Licht funkelten.

Pierrette spürte sein Interesse wie ein warmes Kribbeln, das sich langsam in ihrem Körper ausbreitete. Sie lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Wer weiß, Monsieur, vielleicht verrate ich es Ihnen irgendwann. Wenn wir uns besser kennen.“

In diesem Moment kamen Gaby und Madame Richard wieder die Treppe hinab.

„Die Tapeten sind einfach entzückend, Schatz!“

„Ach ja?“ Er lächelte seiner Frau über die Schulter zu, dann sah er wieder zu Pierrette. „Dann brenne ich darauf, unsere Bekanntschaft zu vertiefen, Mademoiselle“, sagte er mit leiserer Stimme.

Pierrette atmete den Rauch aus. „Möglicherweise bin ich übermorgen in der Stadt, um ein paar Besorgungen zu machen“, sagte sie wage.

„Nun, das klingt möglicherweise nach einer wunderbaren Gelegenheit dazu. Wenn Sie die Muße haben, würde ich Sie mit Freuden zum Mittagessen einladen.“

„Ich lasse es mir durch den Kopf gehen, Monsieur.“

Er grinste leicht. „Tun Sie das, Mademoiselle“, sagte er.

„Noch einen Cognac, Hector?“, fragte Marcel hinter ihnen.

Monsieur Richard drehte sich zu ihm um. „Sehr gerne, Marcel, vielen Dank.“ Er gesellte sich wieder zu der Gruppe, während Pierrette an ihrem Platz sitzen blieb. Sie bemerkte, dass Gaby sie misstrauisch beobachtete. Herausfordernd reckte sie das Kinn und erwiderte ihren Blick angriffslustig.

  


  


°°°

  


  


  



	3. Eruption

„Wo soll ich dich rauslassen?“

Pierrette hob die Brauen. „Ist es nicht üblich, eine Dame nach einem Rendezvous bis vor die Haustür zu bringen?“

Hector schmunzelte. „Eine Dame? Rendezvous? Mir war nicht klar, dass wir uns in diesem Feld bewegen, aber was immer die Dame befiehlt, ist mir selbstverständlich Befehl.“ Er lenkte das Auto in die Seitenstraße, die zu Marcels Haus führte.

„Hast du etwa Angst vor meinem Bruder?“, neckte Pierrette ihn. „Keine Sorge, er ist nicht die Art von Bruder, der die Ehre seiner Schwester mit der Pistole verteidigt.“

„Dein Bruder macht mir keine Sorgen. Aber warnst _du_ mich nicht immer vor den scharfen Augen deiner Schwägerin?“

Pierrette zuckte die Achseln. „Ich werde mir von ihr sicher nicht meine Gewohnheiten diktieren lassen.“

„Nein, das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen“, sagte Hector amüsiert und legte eine Hand auf ihr Bein, während er das Auto durch die Dunkelheit lenkte.

Pierrette lächelte und legte ihre Hand über seine. Er war ein Verehrer gänzlich anderer Qualität als die jungen Burschen aus dem Dorf. Er führte sie aus, in teure Restaurants und edle Bars, machte ihr Geschenke und Komplimente und als Liebhaber war er überragend. Pierrette spürte den Nachhall der Erfüllung, die sie vor Stunden in seinen Armen gefunden hatte, noch immer.

„So, da wären wir“, sagte Hector und bremste vor dem schmiedeeisernen Tor. „Soll ich die Dame noch zur Tür begleiten?“

„Das wird wohl nicht nötig sein.“ Pierrette beugte sich zu ihm hinüber. „Danke für den schönen Abend“, murmelte sie und küsste ihn.

„Ich habe zu danken, Mademoiselle“, antwortete er. „Wann kann ich dich wiedersehen?“

„Wann kommt deine Frau zurück?“

„In drei Tagen.“

Pierrette lächelte. „Morgen Abend?“

„Sehr gern.“

Pierrette nickte und holte ihren Mantel und den prächtigen Blumenstrauß vom Rücksitz. „Bis morgen also“, sagte sie mit einem letzten Kuss und öffnete die Autotür. „Gute Nacht. Träum von mir.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Bis morgen, Pierrette.“

Sie schlug die Autotür zu und sah dem davonfahrenden Auto mit einem versonnenen Lächeln nach, ehe sie durch das Tor und die Allee entlang zum Haus ging. Marcel war noch nicht daheim, wie sie anhand des fehlenden Autos feststellte. Derzeit schlug er sich ständig die Nächte in der Fabrik um die Ohren, um ein wichtiges Projekt unter Dach und Fach zu bringen. Offensichtlich zog es ihn nicht wirklich zu seiner frischgebackenen Gattin.

Pierrette öffnete die Haustür und sah auf den ersten Blick, dass sie trotzdem bereits erwartet wurde. Gaby saß in dem Sessel am Kamin und gab sich nicht einmal Mühe, so zu tun, als hätte sie nicht auf sie gewartet.

„Schöne Blumen“, sagte sie.

„Vielen Dank“, sagte Pierrette leutselig. Gabys Blick war so kalt, dass einem das Blut in den Adern hätte gefrieren können. Ohne sich weiter um sie zu kümmern, entledigte sich Pierrette ihres Mantels. „Und jetzt wünsche ich dir noch einen schönen Abend, liebe Schwägerin. Gute Nacht.“

Gaby schnellte aus ihrem Sessel empor und stellte sich ihr in den Weg. „Das war das Auto von Monsieur Richard.“ Es war keine Frage, trotzdem tat Pierrette erstaunt.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du meinst.“

„Schämst du dich gar nicht?“

Pierrette hob die Brauen. „Wofür sollte ich mich denn schämen, deiner geschätzten Meinung nach?“

„Er ist verheiratet!“

„Und ich bin es nicht.“

„Hast du auch nur eine Sekunde an deinen Bruder gedacht? Wenn das herauskommt-...“

„Wenn was herauskommt?“, fragte Pierrette herausfordernd. „Los, sprich es aus, nicht so schamhaft, was soll herauskommen?“

„Eine Affäre“, stieß Gaby aus, „du schläfst mit ihm!“

Pierrette lächelte. „Nein“, log sie glatt, „tue ich nicht. Und jetzt lass mich in Frieden.“

Sie drängte sich an Gaby vorbei.

„Hast du jemals darüber nachgedacht, wie Marcel da stünde, wenn das herauskommt?“

„Es wird nichts herauskommen, weil dort überhaupt nichts ist“, gab Pierrette zurück und stieg die Stufen hinauf.

Gaby heftete sich unbeirrt an ihre Fersen. „Und von wem hast du dann die Blumen?“

„Von einem Freund.“

Gaby schnaubte abfällig. „Natürlich. Zufällig ein verheirateter Freund?“

„Hör auf, deine Nase in Sachen zu stecken, die dich nichts angehen!“

„Dein Benehmen ist liederlich. Du bist eine Schande für deine Familie, weißt du das?“

Mit einem höhnischen Lachen drehte Pierrette sich zu ihr herum. „Du solltest dich bei Gelegenheit einmal mit meiner Mutter unterhalten“, sagte sie, „ich glaube, ihr würdet euch äußerst gut verstehen. Obwohl meine Mutter wirklich eine moralinsaure Furie ist, du hingegen bist nur eine kleine, bigotte Heuchlerin!“

Gaby stand unter ihr auf der Treppe und jetzt verengten sich ihre Augen vor lauter Empörung. In Pierrette stieg der unwillkommene Gedanke auf, dass sie auch in ihrer Wut noch hinreißend schön aussah.

„Mit welchem Recht nennst du mich eine Heuchlerin?“

Pierrette schob rasch jeden Gedanken von sich und konzentrierte sich auf ihren Groll. „Mit dem Recht der Wahrheit, liebe Schwägerin.“

„Und welche Wahrheit soll das sein?“

„Denkst du, ich wüsste nicht, dass das da nicht Marcels Kind ist?“, fragte Pierrette spöttisch und nickte in Richtung ihres Bauches. „Unsere ach so jungfräuliche Braut, die nicht nur nicht jungfräulich ist, sondern auch noch eine kleine Hure.“

Jede Farbe wich aus Gabys Gesicht. Weiß vor Zorn sah sie zu Pierrette hoch. „Er hat es dir erzählt?“ Ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Natürlich hat er es mir erzählt. Warum sollte er daraus ein Geheimnis machen?“ Pierrette beugte sich zu Gaby herab. „Du hast ihn seines Geldes und seines Namens wegen geheiratet. Wer von uns beiden ist also die Hure, hm?“ Pierrette lächelte triumphierend, dann ließ sie ihre sichtlich um Fassung ringende Schwägerin auf der Treppe stehen und stieg zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf.

 

°

 

Pierrette legte letzte Hand an ihre Schminke. Zufrieden betrachtete sie sich von allen Seiten im Spiegel, strich noch einmal ihr Kleid glatt und mit einem Griff zu ihrer Handtasche verließ sie das Zimmer. In Gedanken an ihre Verabredung versunken ging sie hinunter in den Salon. Sie hatte den Fuß der Treppe kaum erreicht, als die Stimme ihres Bruders sie inne halten ließ: „Pierrette? Kann ich einen Moment mit dir sprechen?“

Überrascht wandte sie sich um. Die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer stand offen und Marcel saß mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Neben ihm stand Gaby und angesichts ihrer schadenfrohen Miene machte sich ein ungutes Gefühl in Pierrette breit. Sie zwang ein unbekümmertes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und trat durch die Tür.

„Was gibt es, Marcel?“

Ihr Bruder sah äußerst unbehaglich drein, doch der Ton seiner Stimme war streng und duldete keinen Widerspruch. „Ist es wahr?“

„Ist was wahr?“, fragte Pierrette aufrichtig verwirrt.

Er runzelte die Brauen. „Ist es wahr, dass du eine Affäre mit Hector Richard hast?“, präzisierte er ungeduldig.

Der Schreck fuhr Pierrette in alle Glieder. Fassungslos sah sie zu Gaby, die ihren Blick mit einem höhnischen Lächeln erwiderte.

„Natürlich ist es wahr“, sagte sie und es war offensichtlich, wie sehr sie ihren Triumph auskostete.

„Lass uns allein, Gaby“, befahl Marcel ihr mit harter Stimme.

„Aber Marcel, ich-...“

„Lass uns allein, ich sage es nicht noch einmal!“

Gaby funkelte Pierrette wütend an, doch ohne einen weiteren Widerspruch zu wagen gehorchte sie ihrem Mann und verließ das Zimmer.

Marcel stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Mit ungeduldigen Bewegungen zündete er sich eine Zigarette an. Pierrette sah ihm stumm dabei zu, wie er rauchte, seine Miene düster und gereizt.

„Ist es wahr, Pierrette?“, fragte er schließlich noch einmal.

„Marcel, lass mich erklären, ich-...“

„Ist es wahr?“, unterbrach er sie.

Pierrette nickte wortlos.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?“

Pierrette zuckte die Schultern.

„Oh Herrgott, Pierrette!“ Er raufte sich die Haare. „Du weißt doch, wie sehr ich solche Szenen verabscheue!“

„Marcel-...“

„Du zwingst mich, mich wie Mutter aufzuführen, und das ist das Letzte, was ich will, verstehst du?“ Marcel ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und schenkte sich ein Glas Scotch ein. „Ich kann diese Sache nicht dulden, das weißt du. Wenn das herauskommt, Pierrette, steht der Ruf meiner Firma auf dem Spiel. Seine Frau ist ein sehr beliebtes Mitglied unserer Gemeinde, Hector ist ebenfalls hoch angesehen. Die Schuld wird nicht auf ihn fallen, sondern auf dich. Auf uns. Das musste dir doch klar sein!“

Pierrette war es zutiefst unerträglich, dass sie vor ihrem Bruder stand wie ein gescholtenes Kind, doch sie wusste, dass er daran nicht die Schuld trug. Nein, dachte sie hasserfüllt, diese Schuld trug eine andere.

„Ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht“, gestand sie leise und in ihr brodelte es vor lauter Hass.

„Nein, das dachte ich mir“, sagte Marcel grimmig und kippte den Scotch hinunter. „Wenn ich nichts davon wüsste, wenn du es besser versteckt hättest, Himmel, es wäre mir doch egal gewesen. Aber jetzt muss ich dir sagen, dass du diese Sache beenden wirst. Du wirst ihn nicht wiedersehen, verstehst du mich?“

Pierrette nickte.

Marcel seufzte schwer. „Ich will so etwas einfach nicht wissen, Pierrette“, sagte er und plötzlich klang er resigniert, „aber wenn es meine Frau weiß, bin ich gezwungen, davon Kenntnis zu nehmen. Also sei einfach vorsichtiger, ja? Halte es geheim, lass nicht zu, dass es jemand erfährt, und wir müssen eine solche Szene nie wieder erleben.“

„Ich verstehe“, sagte Pierrette und drehte sich zur Tür.

„Pierrette?“, fragte Marcel bittend.

„Ich verstehe schon. Ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf, wirklich nicht.“

„Gut.“ Er klang erleichtert, doch in Pierrette schrie alles nach grausamer Vergeltung. Sie öffnete die Tür und das erste, was sie sah, war Gaby, die am Treppengeländer lehnte und sich mit einem hämischen Lächeln an ihrer Schande weidete.

Pierrette sah rot. Mit zwei Schritten stand sie vor ihr, außer sich vor Zorn. „Du verdammtes Miststück!“, fauchte sie. „Du elendes, kleines Biest! Du kennst überhaupt keinen Anstand, oder? Kein Wunder, dass der Vater von dem da lieber einen Abgang gemacht hat!“

In dem Moment, in dem die Worte ihren Mund verließen, wusste Pierrette bereits, dass sie zu weit gegangen war. Gaby wurde aschfahl und ihr ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich wie unter plötzlichen Schmerzen. Wenn Pierrette sich vorher noch gefragt hatte, ob Gaby den Vater ihres ungeborenen Kindes geliebt hatte, jetzt wusste sie es mit Sicherheit.

„Wie kannst du es wagen?“, flüsterte sie mit bebender Stimme. „Wie kannst du-...“

Pierrette schnaubte nur und stürmte ohne ein weiteres Wort durch den Salon und hinaus in die Nacht.

 

°

 

Glücklicherweise fand sie schnell einen Fahrer, der bereit war, sie mit in die Stadt zu nehmen. Sie ignorierte seine Versuche, ein Gespräch anzuknüpfen. In ihr wütete ein unsagbarer Zorn, der ihren ganzen Körper zum Brennen brachte. Sie hätte schreien mögen, stattdessen sprang sie aus dem Auto, sobald es sein Ziel erreicht hatte, stieß die Tür zu einem Gebäude auf und stürmte in ein mit schweren Möbeln ausgestattetes Büro.

Hector sah erstaunt von seinen Akten auf.

„Pierrette“, sagte er und stand eilig auf, „wie schön, dich zu sehen. Habe ich unsere Verabredung vergessen?“ Er warf einen Blick zur Uhr.

Pierrette hielt sich nicht mit einer Antwort oder gar einer Erklärung auf. Ihr aufgepeitschter Körper verlange nach etwas anderem. Sie ging zu ihm und küsste ihn wild und ungestüm, während sie sich selbst aus ihrem Mantel schälte.

„Nimm mich“, forderte sie rau. „Hier. Jetzt.“

Sie glitt auf den Schreibtisch und zog ihn zwischen ihre Beine. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss gierig und ohne jeden Widerspruch, während sie ihren Rock raffte und sich ihrer Unterwäsche entledigte. Dann öffnete sie mit fliegenden Fingern seinen Gürtel und seine Hose und stöhnte auf, als sie seine Erregung spürte. Ohne weiteres Vorspiel dirigierte sie ihn in sich hinein und er tat ihr den Gefallen, hart und rücksichtslos in sie zu stoßen. Sie stöhnte erneut, laut und hemmungslos, ließ zu, dass ihre Wut bis in den letzten Winkel ihres Körpers vordrang, sie ausfüllte, heiß und pulsierend, das passende Gegenstück zu seinen Stößen. Sie schloss die Augen, wieder sah sie Gabys höhnisches Lächeln vor sich, das triumphale Funkeln in ihren grün-grauen Augen, und ihr rasender Zorn explodierte, riss sie mit zu einem Höhepunkt, wie sie ihn in solcher Macht noch nie erlebt hatte. Ihre ganze Wut, ihr ganzer Hass brach aus ihr heraus, während sich Hector ein letztes Mal tief in sie hineinschob und sich stöhnend in ihr ergoss.

Als die Wucht ihres Orgasmus verebbt war, fühlte Pierrette sich ausgelaugt und erschöpft. Langsam richtete sie sich auf und sah dabei zu, wie Hector seine Kleidung richtete.

„Wir können uns nicht mehr sehen.“

Hector hob den Kopf. Er wirkte milde überrascht, war aber weit davon entfernt, ob dieser Eröffnung so etwas wie Enttäuschung oder Erschütterung zu zeigen. Pierrette stellte fest, dass das erstaunlich weh tat.

„Wenn das mit uns herauskommt, könnte es meinen Bruder ruinieren.“

Sie wusste nicht, warum sie sich überhaupt erklärte. Hector nickte lediglich knapp und seine offensichtliche Gleichgültigkeit ließ das Gefühl der Leere in Pierrette nur noch stärker werden. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und stand auf, um ihre Sachen zusammenzusuchen.

„Soll ich dir ein Taxi rufen?“, fragte Hector, während er auf dem Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz nahm und routiniert die Sachen zurechtrückte, die ihr ungestümes Liebesspiel in Unordnung gebracht hatte. Mit nur wenigen Bewegungen hatte er jedes Zeugnis von Pierrettes Anwesenheit ausgelöscht.

Pierrette fühlte sich gedemütigt bis ins Mark.

„Nein, vielen Dank“, sagte sie und flüchtete ein weiteres Mal an diesem Abend hinaus in die rettende Dunkelheit.

 

 

°°°

 

 

 


	4. Keine Freundinnen

Das Haus war dunkel, als Pierrette nach Hause kam. Sie schloss leise die Haustür hinter sich und zog ihren Mantel aus, als ihr Blick auf Gaby fiel, die auf der Fensterbank saß, ein Glas Cognac in der Hand.

„Du bist spät wach.“

„Und du kommst spät nach Hause.“

„Du hast doch nicht etwa auf mich gewartet, oder?“

„Ganz sicher nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein war ich mir sicher, dass du diese Nacht überhaupt nicht mehr nach Hause kommst.“

Sie beäugten sich zögernd. Pierrette fühlte sich seltsam unsicher, ohne all die Wut, die sie aufrecht hielt. Gaby sah so müde aus wie Pierrette sich fühlte und ihre Augen waren gerötet, als hätte sie geweint.

„Es tut mir Leid.“ Pierrette war selbst völlig überrumpelt von den Worten, die da aus ihrem Mund hervorbrachen. „Was ich vorhin gesagt habe… es tut mir Leid. Dazu hatte ich kein Recht.“

Gabys Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Sie nahm rasch noch einen Schluck, als wollte sie sich Mut antrinken, dann sagte sie: „Mir tut es auch Leid. Ich hätte Marcel nichts von deiner Affäre erzählen sollen.“

„Du kannst ihm sagen, dass die Affäre vorbei ist.“

Gaby nickte langsam. „Es tut mir Leid“, wiederholte sie.

Pierrette winkte ab und trat weiter in den Salon. „So teuer war er mir nun auch nicht.“ Sie durchquerte den Raum, doch auf der ersten Treppenstufe hielt sie noch einmal inne und sah zu ihrer Schwägerin. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass wir Freundinnen sind“, stellte sie klar.

„Nein“, stimmte Gaby ihr zu, „das heißt es sicher nicht.“

„Gut.“ Pierrette nickte ihr forsch zu. „Dann gute Nacht.“

„Gute Nacht.“

  


°

  


Sie plänkelten sich ein. Irgendwo zwischen Spott und Ernst, zwischen Stichelei und Bosheit trieben sie ihre Spiele miteinander, aber sie übertraten nie wieder die Grenzen, die in jener Nacht gezogen worden waren, und sie vermieden es, ihre Streitereien vor Marcel auszutragen. So viel hatten sie gelernt. Pierrette fand Gaby immer noch arrogant, Gaby Pierrette mit Sicherheit immer noch liederlich, aber sie gewöhnten sich genug aneinander, um miteinander auszukommen.

„Schaut mal, ist das nicht wundervoll?“, fragte Gaby entzückt und zog ein kleines Paar Schuhe aus ihrer Tasche. „Ich habe es in einem Laden gesehen und konnte einfach nicht daran vorbeigehen.“

„Natürlich nicht“, murmelte Pierrette. Seit Gabys Schwangerschaft nicht mehr zu verbergen war, schleppte sie am laufenden Band ein Kleidchen oder Mützchen oder Schühchen nach dem nächsten an. Für ihre Schwägerin war doch alles eine Entschuldigung, Geld auszugeben.

Marcel schaute nicht einmal von seiner Zeitung auf.

„Marcel?“, fragte Gaby und hielt das kleine Schuhpaar in die Höhe.

Er sah hoch und runzelte ungeduldig die Stirn. „Nicht jetzt, Gaby.“

„Aber-...“

„Ich sagte, nicht jetzt!“ Er stand auf und verließ mit seiner Zeitung den Raum.

Gaby ließ die kleinen Schuhe wieder sinken.

„Du erwartest ein bisschen zu viel, denkst du nicht?“, fragte Pierrette und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Halt dich da raus!“, erwiderte Gaby scharf.

„Ich meine ja nur. Es ist nicht mal seins und-...“

„Halt dich da raus!“

Pierrette zuckte die Achseln. „Wie du willst. Da du endlich wieder da bist, nehme ich jetzt das Auto.“

„Wohin gehst du?“

„Geht dich nichts an.“

Sie funkelten einander an, dann packte Gaby die Schuhe wieder ein und Pierrette zog sich ihren Mantel an und trat durch die Haustür nach draußen. Der hellblaue Wagen war an Wochenenden, wenn Marcel ihn nicht brauchte, Gegenstand ständiger Streitereien zwischen ihr und Gaby, war er doch vergleichbar mit dem einzigen Ausweg, den es aus diesem einsam gelegenen Haus gab. Pierrette schwang sich hinter das Steuer und ließ den Motor an, dann lenkte sie den Wagen vom Grundstück und in Richtung der kleinen Stadt.

Vor der _Auberge Belle-Vue_ parkte sie das Auto und stieg aus. Nach dem Ende ihrer Affäre hatte sie die Stadt einige Wochen lang gemieden, um Hector nicht zu begegnen, zu tief saß die Verletzung, aber jetzt war es an der Zeit, sich mal wieder bei ihren alten Freunden blicken zu lassen und sich die heilsame Bewunderung von Männern abzuholen, die sie niemals einfach so ziehen lassen würden.  Sie betrat den Gastraum und wurde sofort mit einem lauten Hallo begrüßt.

„Pierrette!“ Pierre stand sogar auf und begrüßte sie mit zwei Küssen auf die Wange. „Wie schön, dich endlich mal wieder zu sehen! Wir dachten schon, du wärst in der Einsamkeit zur braven Hausfrau mutiert.“

Pierrette lachte. Claude machte ihr eilig Platz, Baptiste holte ihr etwas zu trinken und André hielt die Karten hoch. „Eine Runde Belote?“

„Eine?“, fragte Pierrette und hob die Brauen. „Die wird wohl kaum reichen. Ich muss meine Finanzen aufbessern, wisst ihr.“ Sie nickte ihm zu. „Also, teil aus!“

Sie spielten, sie tranken, sie spotteten und lachten, wie sie es auch sonst immer getan hatten, und Pierrette sonnte sich in der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit. Irgendwann winkte sie den Versuch Claudes, ihr ein weiteres Mal von Pierres Selbstgebranntem einzuschenken, mit einem Lachen ab.

„Ich muss noch den Weg nach Hause finden!“

„Müssen musst du gar nichts“, sagte Claude mit einem langen Blick, dem etwas flehendes anhaftete.

Pierrette schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Doch, muss ich“, beharrte sie, „lasst mich einen Moment verschnaufen.“

Sie erhob sich, wehrte grinsend die Versuche der Jungs ab, sie am Gehen zu hindern, und verließ den Gastraum, um an der kalten Winterluft wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Sie lehnte sich an die Wand und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Während sie rauchte, betrachtete sie die Lichter, die im Schaufenster auf der anderen Straßenseite funkelten. Weihnachten lag in der Luft. Als sich die Tür öffnete, drehte sie den Kopf und lächelte, als sie Pierre erkannte. Ohne ein Wort reichte sie ihm ihre Zigarette und er lehnte sich neben sie an die Wand und schweigend teilten sie sich erst diese und dann auch die nächste Zigarette, wie sie es schon seit Jahren immer getan hatten.

„Ich werde heiraten“, sagte Pierre plötzlich.

Pierrette fuhr herum und starrte ihn an. Pierre war ihr Freund aus Kindertagen, loyaler Begleiter in allen kindlichen Spielereien und schließlich ihr Partner in erwachsenen Spielereien, als Pierrette entschied, ihre Beziehung auf diese Stufe zu heben und Pierre so willig darauf einging wie auf alle anderen ihrer Ideen. Sie wusste, dass er in sie verliebt war, das waren sie schließlich alle, Claude und André und Baptiste. Mit einem unglaublichen Langmut hatten sie alle geduldet, dass sie einen nach dem anderen in ihr Bett geholt hatte, um ihre Neugier zu befriedigen, und hätten dabei auch noch jeden verprügelt, der es gewagt hätte, sie ein Flittchen zu nennen. Pierre war ihr aus der Gruppe allerdings immer der Liebste gewesen. Dass ihre Mutter von der Freundschaft zu einem Wirtssohn nichts hielt, hatte Pierre schon in ihren jungen Jahren eine Würze verliehen, die nur zugenommen hatte, je mehr der Hass auf ihre Mutter wuchs. Und als ihr allgemein klar gemacht wurde, dass es absolut unabdingbar war, irgendwann zu heiraten, hatte sie Pierre durchaus in Erwägung gezogen. Es hätte sehr angenehm sein können, statt eines Liebhabers einen guten Freund zu heiraten. Diese Eröffnung von seiner Seite stieß sie ernstlich vor den Kopf.

„Wen, zum Teufel?“, fragte sie entgeistert.

„Brigitte Thomas.“

„Brigitte Thomas? Dieses kleine, verhuschte Schaf?!“

Pierre gab ihr mit einem wissenden Lächeln die Zigarette zurück.

Pierrette seufzte. „Liebst du sie denn?“, fragte sie.

Pierre zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Sie ist nicht wie du, sie ist nicht… aufregend, sie macht einen nicht verrückt. Aber bei ihr ist es friedlich, das ist schön. Angenehm.“

Pierrette nickte langsam. Sie dachte an den Frieden, den man in weichen Armen finden konnte, einem sanften Blick, einem großherzigen Lächeln.

„So jemanden hatte ich auch mal“, sagte sie und reichte ihm die Zigarette.

„Du kommst doch zur Hochzeit?“, fragte Pierre.

Pierrette lächelte weich. „Lieber nicht“, sagte sie. „Deine Zukünftige wird mich dort sicher nicht sehen wollen.“

Pierre öffnete protestierend den Mund, doch Pierrette beugte sich vor und hauchte ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen, der seinen Protest im Keim erstickte.

„Alles Gute“, sagte sie, dann nahm sie mit einem letzten Lächeln die Zigarette aus seiner Hand und ging die Straße hinunter.

„Kommst du nicht wieder mit rein?“, rief Pierre ihr nach.

„Nein. Grüß die Jungs von mir!“

Sie rauchte die Zigarette zu Ende, warf den Stummel zur Seite, dann steckte sie ihre Hände tief in ihre Manteltaschen und lief gedankenverloren durch die Straßen. Ein seltsames Gefühl der Melancholie ergriff von ihr Besitz, als sie an Hectors Büro vorbeikam, dessen Fenster jetzt selbstverständlich dunkel und kalt waren. Ob er wohl an sie dachte, wenn er sich Abend um Abend an der Seite seiner einfältigen Frau zu Tode langweilte? Würde Pierre an sie denken, während sein farbloses Frauchen seine Socken stopfte? War es denn wirklich so unmöglich, mehr zu wollen, sich nicht mit so wenig vom Leben abspeisen zu lassen? Oder musste man sich wie Pierre eben zufrieden geben mit Brigitte Thomas oder wie Gaby mit ihrem Bruder?

Pierrette runzelte die Stirn, als ihr klar wurde, was sie dort gerade gedacht hatte. Ihre Schwägerin konnte sich wahrlich glücklich schätzen, Marcel bekommen zu haben, dachte sie trotzig. Aber der Gedanke ließ sich nicht so leicht abschütteln. Konnte sie das denn wirklich? Hätte sie nicht einen Mann haben können, der sie und ihr Kind leidenschaftlich geliebt hätte, hätte ihr nicht das Schicksal auf so grausame Weise einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht? Stattdessen war sie jetzt verheiratet mit einem Mann, der ihr zumeist gleichgültig gegenüberstand und mit ihrem Kind nichts zu tun haben wollte. Was war das denn für ein Leben?

Pierrette schüttelte den Kopf, um all diese unliebsamen Gedanken loszuwerden. Sie wollte nicht auf diese Art über ihre Schwägerin nachdenken oder gar Mitleid mit ihr empfinden! Sie konnte diese Frau nicht leiden und das war auch gut so!

Ihr Blick glitt über die dunklen Fenster, an denen hier und da geschmückte Tannenzweige oder Girlanden hingen.

_Bei ihr ist es friedlich._

Eine tiefe Sehnsucht nach Gesellschaft, nach Verständnis, nach ebenjenem Frieden überkam sie.  Doch dann rief sie sich rigoros zur Ordnung. Diesen Weg durfte sie nie wieder einschlagen,  das wusste sie genau. Außerdem suchte sie nicht nach Frieden, es sei denn in schwachen Momenten wie diesem. Sie wollte Aufregung, Abenteuer, wildes, betörendes Begehren und Leidenschaft, die einem die Sinne  raubte. Und sie würde sich niemals mit weniger zufrieden geben, schwor sie sich grimmig, als sie sich hinter das Steuer ihres Autos setzte. Niemals.

  


°

  


Als Pierrette am nächsten Tag zum Frühstück kam, saß nur noch Gaby am Tisch und blätterte in einem Modemagazin. Pierrette ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen.

„Guten Morgen.“

Ihre Schwägerin hob nur kurz den Blick. „Guten Morgen“, murmelte sie und wandte sich wieder ihrer Illustrierten zu.

Pierrette verdrehte die Augen. „Marcel ist schon weg?“

„Er hat einen Geschäftstermin in der Stadt.“

„Aha.“ Pierrette angelte nach der Kaffeekanne.

„Die ist leer“, sagte Gaby und blätterte eine Seite um.

„Wundervoll.“ Pierrette seufzte und schnappte sich stattdessen ein Croissant.

Chanel kam herein. „Auch schon wach?“, meinte sie und zwinkerte Pierrette zu, während sie begann, das dreckige Geschirr von Gaby und Marcel wegzuräumen.

„Dich schickt der Himmel, Chanel. Würdest du mir einen Kaffee machen?“

„Natürlich, kommt sofort.“

„Du bist ein Engel.“

Gaby hob endlich den Kopf und musterte Pierrette. „War wohl eine lange Nacht“, sagte sie und ihre Miene drückte eine solche Missbilligung aus, dass Pierrettes Mutter stolz gewesen wäre.

Seelenruhig beschmierte Pierrette ihr Croissant mit Konfitüre. „Allerdings“, gab sie gleichmütig zurück.

„Mit Pierre Dubois?“

„Vielleicht.“

Gaby rümpfte die Nase. „Du könntest wenigstens versuchen, so etwas wie Schamgefühl zu zeigen. Ich hörte, er sei so gut wie verlobt.“

„Er ist es.“

„Was sollen denn die Leute denken, wenn-...“

„Keine scheinheilige, moralische Empörung, liebe Schwägerin, wenn ich bitten darf“, unterbrach Pierrette sie kühl. „Musst du nicht irgendeinen Vorhang kaufen? Oder ein Paar Schuhe? Nur weil du dein Leben nicht mehr genießen kannst, musst du mir meins ja nicht vermiesen.“

Gaby wurde blass vor Zorn und wandte rasch den Blick ab. Chanel kam wieder herein und brachte eine neue Kanne Kaffee.

„Danke dir.“ Pierrette nahm einen großen Schluck und schloss genussvoll die Augen. „Gott, das habe ich gebraucht.“

Chanel schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Zu viel Wein?“

„Unter anderem.“ Pierrette schielte zu Gaby um ihren verächtlichen Blick ja nicht zu verpassen, doch Gaby schien sie nicht einmal gehört zu haben. Sie hatte beide Hände auf ihren Bauch gelegt und ihre Lippen waren zu einer schmalen Linie zusammengepresst, als hätte sie Schmerzen. Ein ungutes Gefühl stieg in Pierrette auf. „Gaby?“

Gaby hob den Kopf. Jede Missbilligung war aus ihren Augen verschwunden. „Irgendwas stimmt nicht“, flüsterte sie und ihre Stimme klang so ängstlich, dass Pierrette einen erschrockenen Blick mit Chanel wechselte und eilig aufstand.

„Was ist los?“, fragte sie und umrundete den Tisch, um neben Gabys Stuhl in die Knie zu gehen. „Was stimmt nicht?“

„Ich weiß es auch nicht genau.“ Gaby war den Tränen nahe. „Es fühlt sich so komisch an. Das hat es bis jetzt noch nie. Irgendwas ist nicht in Ordnung.“

Pierrette sah hilfesuchend zu Chanel. „Wir sollten einen Arzt rufen.“

Chanel kam zu ihnen. „Darf ich mal?“, fragte sie Gaby.

Gaby nickte stumm. Sie beide beobachteten bang, wie Chanel eine Hand auf Gabys Bauch legte und in behutsamen Bewegungen auf und ab fuhr. Schließlich richtete sie sich wieder auf und lächelte. „Es besteht kein Grund zur Sorge“, sagte sie.

„Aber-...“

„Ihr Kind bewegt sich, Madame“, unterbrach Chanel sie beruhigend. „Das ist alles. Sie spüren zum ersten Mal, wie es sich bewegt.“

Gaby sah sie mit großen Augen an. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hände wieder auf den Bauch. „Wirklich?“

„Ja, ich bin mir ganz sicher.“

„Woher weißt du das?“, fragte Pierrette verblüfft.

„Bei meiner Schwester hat es sich genauso angefühlt. Und sie war am Anfang genauso verwirrt wie Sie, Madame. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen.“ Sie lächelte und ging Richtung Küche. „Ich mache Ihnen einen heißen Tee auf den Schrecken. Der wird Ihnen gut tun.“

Gaby schien sie kaum zu hören. Andächtig streichelte sie ihren Bauch.

„Wie fühlt es sich an?“, fragte Pierrette leise.

„Ich weiß nicht“, murmelte Gaby. „Wie ein Ziehen, ein Flattern... so in der Art.“ Sie sah Pierrette an. Ihre Augen strahlten.

Pierrette erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Jag' mir nicht wieder so einen Schreck ein, hörst du?“ Sie wollte aufstehen, doch plötzlich lag Gabys Hand auf ihrer und sie hielt erstaunt inne.

„Willst du... willst du auch mal?“, fragte Gaby und sah dabei ungewohnt schüchtern aus.

Pierrette schaute sie überrascht an. „Ähm... ja. Ja, warum nicht.“ Sie kniete sich wieder hin und Gaby führte ihre Hand zu ihrem Bauch. Es war ein verwirrendes Gefühl, Gaby plötzlich so nah zu sein, und für einen Moment spürte Pierrette einzig ihre warme Haut unter ihrem Kleid, doch dann glaubte sie ein kaum wahrnehmbares Zucken zu fühlen.

„War es das?“, fragte sie flüsternd und sah zu Gaby auf. Gaby nickte stumm und mit einem Mal konnte Pierrette ihre Ergriffenheit sehr gut verstehen. Das ganze abstrakte Konstrukt einer Schwangerschaft wurde plötzlich überwältigend real.

„Mein Gott.“ Sie lachte leise. „Ich werde Tante. Wirklich und wahrhaftig.“

Gaby lächelte glücklich.

  


°

  


Ihr Strahlen hielt den ganzen Tag an. Sie saß in eine Decke gehüllt am Fenster, während ihre Hände auf ihrem Bauch ruhten, und verbreitete eine solch ruhige Glückseligkeit, dass der ganze Haushalt davon angesteckt wurde. Selbst das Dienstmädchen trug ein Lächeln zur Schau, während sie im Wohnzimmer Staub wischte, auch wenn es vielleicht hauptsächlich daran lag, dass Gaby zum ersten Mal nichts an ihrer Arbeit auszusetzen fand.

Pierrette saß in einem Sessel am Kamin und wollte eigentlich lesen, doch viel öfter als auf den Buchseiten war ihr Blick auf die Frau am anderen Ende des Raumes geheftet. Gaby hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und ihr Gesicht den schwachen Strahlen der Wintersonne entgegen gewandt. Ihr blondes Haar glänzte im Schein der Sonne und ihre ebenmäßigen Gesichtszüge waren friedlich und gelöst. Zum ersten Mal, seit Pierrette sie kannte, wirkte sie, als wäre sie völlig im Einklang mit sich und der Welt, und Pierrette staunte darüber, dass ihre hochmütige Schwägerin zu so einem Zustand überhaupt in der Lage war. Es war ein Bild anheimelnden Glücks und Pierrette fand es schwer, ihre Augen davon zu lösen. Noch immer spürte sie das kleine Zucken unter ihren Händen und sie ertappte sich selbst bei einem törichten Lächeln, als sie daran zurückdachte. Wie konnte so ein kleines Geschöpf nur einen ganzen Haushalt derart närrisch werden lassen, bevor es überhaupt geboren war?

Sobald Marcel durch die Haustür kam, ging Gaby ihm lächelnd entgegen. Sie begrüßte ihn mit einem Kuss, nahm ihn an der Hand und führte ihn zum Sofa. Glückstrahlend erzählte sie ihm von ihrem Erlebnis. Pierrette bemerkte seine desinteressierte Miene und seine schwer verhohlene Ungeduld lange vor ihrer Schwägerin und es versetzte ihr einen überraschenden Stich, als ihr klar wurde, dass er Gaby weh tun würde.

„Das Kind ist also gesund?“, fragte er knapp.

Als sie seine kühle Stimme hörte, zuckte Gaby zusammen, und ihr Strahlen erlosch so plötzlich, als wäre eine Kerze ausgepustet worden. Sie nahm ihre Hand von seinem Arm und senkte den Blick. „Ich denke schon“, sagte sie leise und Pierrette hörte nur allzu deutlich ihre mühsam unterdrückten Tränen.

In diesem Moment hätte Pierrette Marcel gerne geohrfeigt. Alles hatte sie bis jetzt verstanden, war immer auf seiner Seite gewesen, weil es schließlich nicht sein Kind war, das Gaby da unter ihrem Herzen trug. Aber in diesem Moment, als sie Gabys Gesicht sah, das noch vor wenigen Minuten so voller Glück gewesen war und jetzt nur noch blass und entmutigt, spürte sie zum ersten Mal, wie ihre Loyalität einen Sprung bekam, wie sie zum ersten Mal nicht mehr zu verteidigen wusste, wie er seine Frau behandelte.

„Es hat sich sehr gesund angefühlt“, sagte sie von ihrem Platz und lächelte Gaby zu. „Wir sollten Chanel sagen, dass sie das Abendessen auftragen kann.“

Gaby nickte und stand eilig auf, anscheinend allzu dankbar, der Situation entfliehen zu können, sonst hätte sie Pierrette bestimmt darauf hingewiesen, dass das wohl kaum ihre Aufgabe war. Als sie den Raum verlassen hatte, maß Pierrette ihren Bruder mit einem kühlen Blick.

„Du solltest langsam anfangen so zu tun, als ob das dein Kind wäre, sonst wird die Welt noch misstrauisch.“

„Oh Gott, Pierrette, verschone mich! Ich hatte einen langen Tag und da habe ich eben keinen Nerv für solche Gefühlsduseleien.“

„Gefühlsduseleien?“, wiederholte Pierrette ungläubig. „Sie hat ihr Baby gespürt. Sie hat gespürt, dass da ein kleiner, lebendiger Mensch in ihr heranwächst. Das war etwas besonderes für sie. Herrgott, es war für uns alle etwas besonderes. Und du trampelst darüber hinweg als wäre es dir völlig gleichgültig.“

Marcel hob die Schultern. „Es _ist_ mir gleichgültig.“

„Du wirst dieses Kind großziehen!“

„Es wird meinen Namen bekommen, ein Dach über dem Kopf und eine gute Erziehung. Das ist die Abmachung, die ich mit ihr habe. Aber dafür möchte ich von solchen Sentimentalitäten verschont werden.“

„Schön, es ist nicht dein Kind. Aber sie ist deine Frau, oder nicht? Wie wäre es, wenn du etwas Interesse für das heuchelst, was ihr so verdammt wichtig ist?“

Marcel sah sie ungerührt an. „Sie wusste genau, worauf sie sich einließ, als sie eingewilligt hat, meine Frau zu werden. Es ist nicht meine Schuld, wenn sie sich jetzt plötzlich mehr erhofft. Aber ich wundere mich über dich, Pierrette. Hast du mich nicht noch davor gewarnt, dass sie mir ein Kuckuckskind unterschieben will?“

„Da wusste ich ja noch nicht, dass du von dem Kuckuckskind wusstest“, erwiderte Pierrette frostig. „Aber da du dich sehenden Auges darauf eingelassen hast, hätte ich mehr Anstand von dir erwartet, lieber Bruder.“

Chanels Eintritt enthob Marcel einer Antwort und ließ Pierrette das vordergründig letzte Wort in dieser Angelegenheit, aber dieser Sieg hinterließ lediglich einen schalen Geschmack in ihrem Mund. Gaby erschien zum Abendessen mit frisch gepudeter Nase, doch auch ihr gesenkter Kopf vermochte es nicht, ihre geröteten Augen zu verbergen. Die Mienen von Chanel und dem Dienstmädchen waren kühl, als sie das Essen auftrugen, und erhärteten damit die allseits bekannte Weisheit, dass die Dienerschaft immer als erstes wussten, welche Stimmung im Haus herrschte. Marcel tat, als bemerke er die Missbilligung der Frauen um ihn herum nicht, aß schweigend sein Essen und zog sich in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück.

Kaum hatte er den Raum verlassen, als auch Gaby ihre Serviette beiseite legte.

„Gaby-...“, begann Pierrette, doch ihre Schwägerin sah sie nicht einmal an.

„Entschuldige mich“, murmelte sie und verschwand vermutlich ins Schlafzimmer, denn Pierrette bekam sie den restlichen Abend ebenso wenig noch einmal zu Gesicht wie ihren Bruder.

  


°

  


Am nächsten Tag stellte sie Gaby im Esszimmer, nachdem sie ihr den ganzen Morgen ausgewichen war. Sie schrieb gerade einen Brief, als Pierrette sich auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber setzte.

„Ich bin beschäftigt“, erklärte sie abweisend.

„Es dauert nur einen Moment.“

Seufzend ließ Gaby den Stift sinken und sah auf. „Ja?“

„Es tut mir Leid, wie Marcel dich gestern behandelt hat.“

Gabys Gesicht verschloss sich. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst“, erwiderte sie kühl.

Pierrette ignorierte sie. „Er hat sich unmöglich aufgeführt. So zu reagieren war einfach...“

„... normal?“, schlug Gaby vor. Sie schluckte und sah auf den Brief vor sich. „Er interessiert sich nun einmal nicht für das Baby. Hast du nicht immer gesagt, dass das sein gutes Recht wäre?“

Pierrette räusperte sich verlegen. „So habe ich das nicht gemeint“, murmelte sie.

„Ach nein?“ Gaby lächelte freudlos. „Nun, du hattest trotzdem recht. Ich habe zu viel erwartet, es war meine Schuld. Also kein Grund, mich zu bemitleiden.“

„Ich bemitleide dich doch nicht, ich wollte nur...“

„... um Entschuldigung für ihn bitten. Das hast du ja nun getan.“ Sie griff wieder nach ihrem Füllfederhalter. „Und jetzt habe ich zu tun.“

„Gaby...“

„Würdest du mich bitte allein lassen?“

Pierrette nickte und stand langsam auf. „Natürlich.“

„Danke.“

Als Pierrette die Tür schon erreicht hatte, erklang es leise in ihrem Rücken: „Vielleicht wenn das Baby erst da ist...“

Ihre Stimme klang dünn, fragend und war gleichzeitig voller unterdrückter Hoffnung. Pierrette brachte es nicht über sich, ehrlich zu sein.

„Ja, vielleicht“, sagte sie und lächelte Gaby über die Schulter zu, „vielleicht.“

  


  


°°°

  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Etwas versöhnliches zur Weihnachtszeit. :) Leider werde ich das Weihnachtskapitel wohl nicht rechtzeitig zu Weihnachten fertigstellen können. Vielleicht könnt ihr euch ja etwas weihnachtliche Besinnlichkeit bis zum nächsten Mal bewahren?
> 
> Ich wünsche euch und euren Lieben eine schöne Zeit und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!
> 
> Viele liebe Grüße
> 
> eure Nachtwölfin


	5. Waffenstillstand

„Vater und Mutter werden Weihnachten bei uns verbringen.“

Pierrette hatte eben noch dem Schneetreiben draußen zugesehen, doch diese Eröffnung machte jedes Gefühl von Friedfertigkeit augenblicklich zunichte.

„Du machst Witze“, sagte sie und betrachtete ihren Bruder forschend.

„Warum sollte ich darüber Witze machen?“

„Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt?! Ohne mir auch nur eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht zu lassen? Weihnachten ist übermorgen, wie soll ich so schnell einen Alternative finden?“

„Benimm dich nicht albern, Pierrette. Mutter sagte, wie sehr sie sich darauf freut, mit uns Weihnachten zu verbringen.“

Pierrette schnaubte. „Und ich hatte dich bisher nicht für leichtgläubig gehalten, lieber Bruder.“ Sie wandte sich vom Fenster ab.

„Wo gehst du hin?“, rief ihr Marcel nach.

„Mein Zimmer umräumen“, erwiderte Pierrette über die Schulter. „Sie wird bestimmt meine Schränke durchwühlen, ich kenne doch meine werte Mutter.“

Auf der Treppe kam ihr Gaby entgegen.

„Was ist los?“, fragte sie, als sie Pierrettes Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Marcel hat mir gerade mitgeteilt, dass unsere Eltern über Weihnachten kommen“, antwortete Pierrette grimmig.

„Was?!“ Gaby wurde blass.

„Du wusstest nichts davon?“, fragte Pierrette verblüfft.

„Ich höre davon zum ersten Mal.“ Gaby drängte sich an ihr vorbei. „Marcel!“

Pierrette grinste schadenfroh. Sie fand es nur gerecht, dass ihrem Bruder die Leviten gelesen wurden, wenn er ihr schon auf solch hinterhältige Art das Weihnachtsfest verdarb.

 

°

 

Ihre Mutter hatte drei abschätzige Kommentare zum Garten und zwei zu Pierrettes Aufmachung kund getan, ehe sie überhaupt durch die Eingangstür war. Als sie dann Gaby das erste Mal ohne Mantel sah, verweilte ihr Blick einige Momente auf ihrem Bauch, doch sie sagte nichts, und das war, wie Marcel und Pierrette nur allzu gut wussten, schlimmer als jede Spitze.

Irgendwie brachten sie das Abendessen hinter sich. Chanel hatte sich selbst übertroffen, doch natürlich fand ihre Mutter trotzdem an jedem Gang etwas auszusetzen. Und selbstverständlich war das nicht die Schuld der Köchin, sondern die der Hausherrin. Gaby sagte irgendwann gar nichts mehr und versteckte sich hinter ihrem Weinglas, dass sie öfter nachfüllte, als vernünftig gewesen wäre. Nach dem Essen wandte ihre Mutter sich dann wieder Pierrette zu. Immerhin schienen tatsächlich keine Gerüchte zu Hector an ihre Ohren gedrungen zu sein, sodass Pierrette sich ein wenig entspannte und die übliche Kritik zu ihrem Aussehen und ihrem Umgang wesentlich friedfertiger entgegen nahm, als es sonst vielleicht der Fall gewesen wäre. Trotzdem nutzte sie den ersten Moment, in dem ihre Eltern sich mit Marcel über das Geschäft unterhielten, um zu verschwinden. Sie huschte hinauf in den ersten Stock und trat auf den Balkon. Tief atmete sie die kalte Nachtluft ein und beinahe augenblicklich ließ das beengende Gefühl in ihrer Brust nach. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen holte sie ihr Zigarettenetui aus der Manteltasche und steckte sich eine Zigarette an.

„Kann ich auch eine haben?“

Zutiefst erschrocken fuhr Pierrette herum und legte ihre Hand auf ihr wild pochendes Herz. „Herr im Himmel, Gaby, erschreck' mich doch nicht so!“ Sie musterte ihre Schwägerin, die im Schatten neben der Tür saß. „Was tust du denn hier?“

Gaby zuckte die Achseln. „Das gleiche wie du. Ich verstecke mich in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihre Verbitterung zur Abwechselung mal an dir auslässt.“

„Wie zuvorkommend von dir“, meinte Pierrette spöttisch und hielt ihr Etui und Feuerzeug hin.

„Danke.“ Gaby nahm sich eine Zigarette und zündete sie an. „Ich frage mich, wen sie sich nun ausguckt, jetzt, da du hier bist.“

„Vielleicht das Mädchen.“

Gaby runzelte die Stirn. „Ich hoffe, sie verscheucht sie nicht. Ich habe ewig gebraucht, bis ich jemanden brauchbares gefunden habe.“ Fröstelnd schlug sie ihren Mantelkragen hoch. „Ein nützlicher Platz, aber auch ziemlich kalt.“

„Du kannst ja wieder reingehen und das Mädchen erlösen“, schlug Pierrette maliziös vor.

Gabys Blick huschte zur Tür und sie schauderte. „Lieber nicht.“

Pierrette musste lachen. Sie bückte sich und zog eine Decke unter der Bank hervor. „Hier.“

„Danke“, sagte Gaby verblüfft und hüllte sich in die Decke. „Du bist gut vorbereitet.“

„Eine Flucht vor meiner Mutter sollte immer gut vorbereitet sein. Außerdem eignet sich dieser Platz auch äußerst gut als Versteck, wenn meine Schwägerin mal wieder ihre Kaprizen auslebt.“

Gaby warf ihr einen frostigen Blick zu. „Ich bin sicher, sie ist weit weniger schlimm.“

Pierrette grinste und nahm einen Zug von ihrer Zigarette. „Da ich gefährlich nah an einer Balkonbrüstung stehe, werde ich das lieber nicht leugnen.“

Vorsichtig lugte Gaby durch das Fenster. „Ob sie mich irgendwann weniger verabscheuen wird?“

„Meine Erfahrung umfasst nur einen Zeitraum von zwei Jahrzehnten, aber zumindest über diese Zeitspanne, so viel kann ich sagen, nimmt ihre Abscheu eher zu als ab.“

„Keine Möglichkeit einer Begnadigung?“

„Wenn ich das wüsste, würde ich nicht unbedingt hier wohnen, liebste Schwägerin“, erwiderte Pierrette liebenswürdig. „Aber vielleicht hast du ja mehr Glück. Du kannst mir ja dann erzählen, wie, wenn du den Trick herausgefunden hast.“

„Das sind ja wunderbare Aussichten.“ Gaby seufzte.

„Wenn man aufhört, ihr gefallen zu wollen, wird das Leben entspannter, so viel kann ich dir verraten. Und das ist für das Würmchen bestimmt auch besser.“

Gaby legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Ja, vermutlich“, sagte sie, „obwohl es sein erstes Weihnachten sehr zu genießen scheint, trotz allem.“

„Bewegungsfreudig?“

„Sehr.“ Gaby lächelte.

Pierrette lehnte sich gegen die Brüstung und blies den Rauch in den Nachthimmel. „Warum ist deine Familie nicht gekommen?“, fragte sie.

Gaby schnippte die Asche in den Schnee. „Meine Schwester ist herzkrank...“

Sie sagte es, als müsste dem noch etwas nachfolgen, doch statt weiter zu reden, nahm sie einen Zug von ihrer Zigarette und ließ die Worte zwischen ihnen stehen.

„Und?“, fragte Pierrette schließlich.

„Oh, das war es schon. Meine Schwester ist herzkrank. Das ist die Geschichte meines Lebens... _Mama, darf ich meinen Geburtstag feiern? – Aber deine Schwester ist doch herzkrank..._ “, äffte sie ihre Mutter nach. „ _Kommst du zu meiner Hochzeit? – Aber du weißt doch, deine Schwester ist herzkrank... Deine Schwangerschaft verläuft also gut? Aber das ist doch nicht der Rede wert, wenn ich dir stattdessen von Augustines Kur erzählen muss und im übrigen hätte mir deine herzkranke Schwester ja nie so einen Kummer gemacht..._ Natürlich nicht, der wird sich ja auch nie ein Mann nähern“, spuckte Gaby bitter aus.

„Das... tut mir Leid“, sagte Pierrette unbehaglich, „da habe ich wohl einen wunden Punkt erwischt...“

„Nein, ist schon gut.“ Gaby winkte ab. „Was bedeutet mir das schon.“

„Eine Menge, so scheint es mir.“

„Nein, ich... ich habe nur die Beherrschung verloren. Es war ein anstrengender Tag und da... es hat nichts zu bedeuten.“

Pierrette drückte ihre Zigarette im Schnee auf der Brüstung aus. „Sie fehlt dir? Deine Mutter?“, fragte sie vorsichtig.

Gaby starrte vor sich hin. „Kann ich... kann ich noch eine haben?“ Sie nickte unsicher in Richtung des Zigarettenetuis. Pierrette reichte es ihr schweigend. „Danke. Marcel wäre nicht damit einverstanden, dass ich so viel rauche.“

„Manchmal kann mein lieber Bruder richtig schulmeisterlich sein.“

Gaby lächelte vorsichtig. „Das hast du jetzt gesagt.“ Sie zündete sich die Zigarette an und rauchte einen Moment mit genussvoll geschlossenen Augen. „Es ist nicht so, dass mir jetzt speziell meine Mutter fehlt“, sagte sie schließlich zögernd. „Ich hätte einfach gerne jemanden, der all das schon einmal mitgemacht hat. Jemanden mit Erfahrung. Ich... ich fühle mich manchmal so...“ Sie sah kurz zu Pierrette hoch und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein, vergiss es.“

„Allein?“, fragte Pierrette so behutsam sie konnte.

„Ich sollte da nicht mit dir drüber reden.“

„Warum nicht?“

„Weil wir uns nicht leiden können, schon vergessen? Ich bin die arrogante Ehefrau und du die liederliche Schwester. Wir mögen uns nicht.“

Pierrette wiegte den Kopf. „Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund“, sagte sie.

„Und das soll heißen?“

„So lange meine Mutter im Haus ist könnte es mir möglicherweise zu anstrengend sein, an dieser speziellen Front auch noch Krieg zu führen.“ Pierrette deutete eine unsichtbare Linie zwischen ihnen an. „Wir könnten uns auf einen Waffenstillstand einigen. Du bist für einen Moment mal nicht arrogant, ich nicht liederlich und naja...“, sie zuckte die Achseln, „... vielleicht überstehen wir ihren Besuch.“

Gaby sah sie unschlüssig an. „Waffenstillstand?“

„Waffenstillstand“, bekräftigte Pierrette und reichte Gaby die Hand. Gaby nahm sie, drückte einmal kurz und ließ sie dann rasch wieder los.

„Erwarte jetzt aber keine Eingeständnisse. Ich fühle mich nämlich nicht allein“, sagte sie eigensinnig.

Pierrette hob die Schultern. „In Ordnung. Dann erzähl mir halt von deiner Schwester. Älter oder jünger?“

Gaby schnaubte. „Jünger natürlich. Das von allen umhegte und innig geliebte Nesthäkchen.“

„Wie viel jünger?“

„Acht Jahre.“

Pierrette schmunzelte. „Das ist natürlich eine lange Zeit, um sich auf dem Thron als Mamas und Papas geliebte und einzige Prinzessin häuslich einzurichten.“

Gaby sah sie scharf an. „Das verstehst du also unter Waffenstillstand?“

Pierrette hob die Hände. „Ich kam in ganz und gar friedlicher Absicht“, schwor sie. „Aber wahr ist es trotzdem, oder nicht?“

„Na schön, vermutlich ist es wahr“, gab Gaby ungehalten zu. „Ich hätte bestimmt keine jüngere Schwester gebraucht. Ab dem Moment, wo sie auf die Welt kam, war ich abgeschrieben. Du siehst es ja selbst, seit mich meine Mutter endlich und gewinnbringend unter die Haube gebracht hat, schert sie sich keinen Deut mehr um mich. Augustine hin, Augustine her, etwas anderes gibt es nicht für sie.“ Sie drückte ihre Zigarette aus und nahm die Decke von ihre Schulter. „Danke“, sagte sie, „für die Zigaretten und die Decke. Aber ich sollte vermutlich wieder reingehen.“

„Versuch einfach wegzuhören“, riet Pierrette ihr.

Gaby lächelte kaum merklich. „Ich werde es versuchen“, sagte sie. „Kommst du auch wieder rein?“

„Noch eine Minute?“, bat Pierrette.

Jetzt lachte Gaby und Pierrette stellte fest, dass sie sie noch nie lachen gesehen hatte. Es war eine erschreckende Feststellung.

„Eine Minute“, gestand sie ihr zu, „aber länger halte ich das nicht aus!“

Sie deponierte die Decke wieder sorgfältig unter der Bank und wandte sich zur Tür. „Bis gleich also?“

Pierrette nickte bestätigend. „Bis gleich.“

 

°

 

Als Pierrette am nächsten Abend den Balkon betrat, saß Gaby bereits auf der Bank, als hätte sie sie erwartet. Einen Moment beäugten sie sich verlegen, dann zückte Pierrette ihr Zigarettenetui.

„Ich habe Zigaretten mitgebracht.“

Gaby lächelte leicht und bückte sich, um eine Flasche unter der Bank hervorzuziehen. „Ich könnte eine Flasche Champagner beisteuern.“

Pierrette lachte und ließ sich umstandslos neben Gaby nieder. „Das lasse ich mir gefallen“, sagte sie und nahm Gaby die Flasche aus der Hand, um sie zu öffnen, während Gaby sich eine Zigarette anzündete. Sie schloss genussvoll die Augen, während sie inhalierte.

„Das ist gut“, murmelte sie.

„Ein anstrengender Tag, nicht wahr?“

„War diese Frau jemals nicht verbittert?“

„Meine Mutter?“ Pierrette grinste humorlos. „Ich würde jede Wette eingehen, dass sie schon als verbitterte, alte Fregatte auf die Welt kam.“ Sie warf den Korken über die Brüstung und nahm einen langen Schluck aus der Flasche. „Wie ist deine Mutter so?“, fragte sie dann.

Gaby streckte die Hand aus und Pierrette gab ihr den Champagner. Gaby nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck, dann reichte sie die Flasche zurück. „Anstrengend“, sagte sie, „wenn du mich schon eine Heuchlerin nennst, hättest du deine helle Freude an ihr. Aber im Vergleich zu deiner Mutter ist sie der reinste Engel.“

„Weiß sie von dem Kind?“, fragte Pierrette neugierig. „Die Wahrheit, meine ich?“

Gaby nickte.

„Dann muss sie ein Engel sein. Wenn ich meiner Mutter so etwas gebeichtet hätte, hätte ich das wahrscheinlich nicht überlebt.“

Gabys Grinsen war unsicher, als ob sie sich fragte, wie viel Ernst in dieser Aussage steckte. Als Pierrette ihr zuzwinkerte, lachte sie erleichtert.

„Begeistert war meine Mutter auch nicht gerade, das kann ich dir versichern.“

„Immerhin hat sie dich nicht aus dem Haus geworfen.“

„Nein. Aber es war wohl vor allem Marcel, der sie über meine Schande hinweggetröstet hat.“ Gaby nahm noch einen Schluck Champagner. „So charmant und gutaussehend“, sagte sie spöttisch, „und vor allem so reich. Diese Hoffnung hatte sie ja schon fast aufgegeben.“ Ein Schatten zog über ihr Gesicht und Pierrette bemerkte, dass sie eine Hand auf ihren Bauch gelegt hatte.

„Wie war er?“, fragte sie. „Der Vater?“

Gabys Miene verschloss sich. Abrupt stand sie auf. „Frag mich nie wieder nach ihm“, sagte sie warnend und verließ den Balkon. Pierrette blieb verblüfft zurück.

 

°

 

Den ganzen Tag rang Pierrette mit sich, ob sie zu Gaby gehen und sich entschuldigen sollte, doch eigentlich fand sie nicht, dass sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte und es gelang ihr ohnehin nicht, Gaby allein anzutreffen. Unruhig ging sie abends zum Balkon, beinahe sicher, dass ihre Schwägerin nicht kommen würde, und sie fragte sich, warum sie dieser Gedanke bedrückte. Sie war bereits bei ihrer zweiten Zigarette angelangt und hatte sich gerade dazu entschlossen, wieder hineinzugehen, als sich die Tür öffnete und Gaby zögernd aus dem Haus trat. Sie sagte nichts und auch Pierrette blieb stumm, doch schließlich rückte sie wortlos ein Stück zur Seite, um Gaby Platz zu machen, und in Gabys Augen trat ein dankbarer Ausdruck. Sie setzte sich neben sie und holte ein eigenes Zigarettenetui hervor. Pierrette bot ihr das Feuerzeug an und Gaby beugte sich dicht zu ihr und entzündete ihre Zigarette.

„Dein Vater meinte gerade zu mir, dass er sich darauf freut, Großvater zu werden“, sagte sie.

Pierrette lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die Hauswand und sah dabei zu, wie ihre Rauchschwaden in den Himmel hinauf schwebten. „Mein Vater ist gar nicht so übel, wenn er einmal lange genug von seinen Akten aufschaut, um dich zu bemerken. Aber er wird dir niemals gegen Mutter beistehen, darauf brauchst du nicht zu hoffen.“

„Habt ihr ein gutes Verhältnis?“, fragte Gaby neugierig.

Pierrette schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das kann man nicht sagen. Wäre ich eine Zahl in einer Quartalsabrechnung, würde er sich mehr für mich interessieren.“

Gaby stützte den Kopf in ihre Hand. „Für meinen Vater waren wir Kinder das wichtigste“, sagte sie sinnend. „Er hat uns sehr geliebt, Augustine und mich.“

„Wann ist er gestorben?“, fragte Pierrette behutsam.

„Vor drei Jahren.“

„Eine Krankheit?“

„Die Ärzte sagte, es wären Magengeschwüre gewesen.“

Pierrette runzelte die Stirn. „Aber?“, fragte sie.

Gaby öffnete den Mund, als wolle sie darauf antworten, doch dann schüttelte sie rasch den Kopf. „Kein Aber“, sagte sie.

Pierrette bohrte nicht weiter nach.

„Was hat Marcel für ein Verhältnis zu eurem Vater?“, fragte Gaby. Sie fragte es beiläufig, als würde sie die Antwort nicht kümmern, doch Pierrette erkannte ihre brennende Neugier.

Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Ein gutes, denke ich. Schwer zu sagen. Vater hat sich für ihn natürlich immer viel mehr interessiert, immerhin haben sie die Firma als Gemeinsamkeit. Das verbindet. Jedenfalls versteht er sich mit ihm besser als mit Mutter.“

Gaby lächelte bitter. „Ist das so, ja? Eure Mutter vergöttert er aber auch ziemlich.“

„Marcel?“, fragte Pierrette erstaunt. „Er hat eine Heidenangst vor ihr!“ Als sie Gabys überraschten Blick bemerkte, bereute sie ihre unbedachten Worte. „Das hätte ich dir nicht sagen sollen.“

„Ich bin froh, dass du es getan hast“, erwiderte Gaby leise. „Ich kenne ihn so wenig...“

Pierrette wusste darauf nichts zu erwidern.

„Ich sollte wieder reingehen“, sagte sie schließlich, nachdem sie ihre Zigarette schweigend zu Ende geraucht hatte.

Gaby nickte. „Gibst du mir noch einen Moment?“

„Natürlich.“ Pierrette reichte ihr das Feuerzeug und lächelte. „Viel Spaß noch.“

„Danke“, antwortete Gaby und erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

 

°

 

Pierrette wollte gerade das Arbeitszimmer betreten, als sie die gereizte Stimme ihres Bruders hörte.

„Könntest du dich nicht etwas unauffälliger kleiden?“

Sie verharrte in ihrem Schritt und lugte vorsichtig um die Tür. Marcel saß an seinem Schreibtisch, während Gaby am Regal stand, ein Buch in der Hand.

„Wie bitte?“, fragte sie ungläubig.

Marcel wies auf ihr dunkelgrünes Kleid, unter dem sich deutlich sichtbar ihr gewölbter Bauch abzeichnete. Auch Pierrette war dieses Kleid am Morgen sofort aufgefallen, allerdings hatte sie eher darüber nachgedacht, dass wohl nur Gaby eine Schwangerschaft noch mit so viel Eleganz tragen konnte.

Gabys Augen verengten sich. „Was soll ich denn tragen?“, zischte sie. „Einen Kartoffelsack? Oder am besten gleich ein Büßerhemd?“ Sie reckte das Kinn. „Ich werde mich bestimmt nicht verstecken. Ich trage ein Kind. Deine verdammte Mutter gewöhnt sich lieber früher als später daran. Und du auch!“

Ruckartig stand Marcel auf. Seine Augen funkelten gefährlich. Mit einem Schritt war er bei seiner Frau und packte sie hart am Arm. „Ich warne dich, Frau! Du wirst mich nicht lächerlich machen!“

„Du machst dich nur selbst lächerlich“, fauchte Gaby, „und jetzt lass mich sofort los!“

„Du-…“

Rasch trat Pierrette durch die Tür. „Gaby!“

Sofort ließ Marcel seine Frau los und seine Miene wurde ausdruckslos, als er sich Pierrette zuwandte. „Pierrette. Was gibt es?“

„Chanel sucht Gaby“, sagte Pierrette mit gleichmütiger Stimme, „sie hat irgendeine Frage zum Abendessen.“

„Ich komme schon“, sagte Gaby und lief an Marcel vorbei, ohne ihn noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Pierrette folgte ihr.

„Ich finde die Küche schon allein“, sagte Gaby ungehalten.

„Das glaube ich dir. Aber was willst du in der Küche?“

„Sagtest du nicht, Chanel… oh.“ Gaby sah Pierrette überrascht an und diese lächelte.

„Zigarette?“, fragte sie und schlug den Weg nach oben ein. Gaby folgte ihr auf dem Fuße.

 

°

 

„Meine Großmutter hatte es faustdick hinter den Ohren. Sie hat drei Ehemänner überlebt und es sich schlussendlich mit dem Erbe gut gehen lassen. Meine Mutter hat sich immer für sie geschämt.“ Pierrette grinste.

„Und du hast sie vergöttert“, vermutete Gaby und nahm einen Schluck Cognac aus der Flasche, die Pierrette heute mitgebracht hatte. „Der ist gut“, stellte sie fest.

„Unterste Schublade von Marcels Schreibtisch.“

Gaby starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. „Du plünderst den Schreibtisch deines Bruders?“, fragte sie, ihre Stimme irgendwo zwischen Entsetzen und Faszination.

„Warum sollte er den guten Cognac für sich beanspruchen?“ Pierrette nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck.

Gaby schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist wirklich unmöglich“, sagte sie, doch sie klang amüsiert. „Drei Ehemänner also“, nahm sie dann den Faden wieder auf.

„Und mindestens so viele Liebhaber, würde ich wetten“, fügte Pierrette hinzu.

„Dann ist ja endlich das Geheimnis gelüftet, woher du das hast.“

Pierrette hob die Brauen. „Was genau? Mich nicht mit dem Erstbesten zufrieden zu geben?“

Gaby ließ ihren Blick über den Garten unter ihnen schweifen. „Und wenn der Erstbeste nun der Beste ist?“, fragte sie leise.

Pierrette hütete sich davor, zu antworten.

Gaby hob den Blick und musterte sie forschend. „Warst du je verliebt?“

„Oft“, erwiderte Pierrette lapidar.

Gaby verdrehte die Augen. „So richtig, meine ich. So dass du ans Heiraten gedacht hast, an Kinder, den ganzen Zirkus.“

Pierrette zündete sich eine Zigarette an. „Nein“, antwortete sie nach einem Moment, „daran habe ich noch nie gedacht.“

„Du hast noch nie einen Mann getroffen, mit dem du dein Leben verbringen wolltest?“

„Was bringt es, so weit in die Zukunft blicken zu wollen, wenn einem die Zukunft dann ohnehin einen Strich durch die Rechnung machst?“

Gabys Miene verdunkelte sich. „Da hast du wahrlich recht“, murmelte sie.

Pierrette nahm noch einen Zug. „Und wer redet von Männern?“, fragte sie versonnen.

Gabys Kopf fuhr herum, mit einem Mal jeden Kummer vergessen. „Was?!“

Pierrette zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Willst du damit sagen, dass du-...“ Gaby rang nach Worten.

„Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht.“ Pierrette lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Vielleicht will ich ja auch nur provozieren, du kennst mich doch.“

Gaby schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist wirklich unmöglich“, schalt sie erneut „kommt dir jemals die Wahrheit über die Lippen?“

Pierrette lachte. „Öfter als du für möglich hältst, liebe Schwägerin“, sagte sie mit dunkler Stimme und erfreute sich daran, wie Gabys Stirn sich kräuselte und sie sie verwirrt ansah. „Und deine Großeltern?“, wechselte sie rasch das Thema und ließ ihren Blick über den Garten schweifen. „Wenn wir jetzt meine Liderlichkeit geklärt hätten, bliebe ja nur noch deine Hochnäsigkeit.“ Frech grinste sie ihre Schwägerin an.

 

°

 

„Es ist so einsam hier.“ Gaby lehnte an der Brüstung und schaute über den verschneiten Garten. „Wie hältst du es hier bloß aus?“ Sie drehte sich zu Pierrette herum. „Eine Frau wie du… Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass es dir anders geht als mir.“

„Eine Frau wie ich?“, fragte Pierrette aufmerksam.

„Abenteuerlustig. Aufregend. Verführerisch.“ Pierrette hob anzüglich die Brauen und Gaby errötete und senkte rasch den Blick. „Du weiß genau, was ich meine“, erwiderte sie brüsk.

Pierrette grinste genüsslich. Sie lehnte sich zurück an die Hauswand und schlug ihre Beine übereinander. „Wo soll ich denn hin?“, fragte sie.

„Irgendwohin. Paris, Nizza. Oder noch weiter, nach Italien, Rom, Mailand, vielleicht nach London oder Barcelona.“ Gaby seufzte sehnsüchtig. „Du bist doch frei zu gehen, im Gegensatz zu mir. Du hast alle Möglichkeiten, du könntest-...“

„Habe ich nicht“, unterbrach Pierrette sie. „Natürlich träume ich davon. Denkst du, irgendein Mensch, der seine Sinne beisammen hat, würde hier, in diesem Nest bleiben wollen? Aber wovon sollte ich denn leben? Ich wurde auch nur fürs Heiraten erzogen, genau wie du.“

Gaby nickte langsam. Sie stieß sich von der Brüstung ab und setzte sich neben Pierrette. „Wohin würdest du gehen, wenn du die Wahl hättest?“, fragte sie.

„Wenn ich die Wahl hätte? Alles, was du gerade gesagt hättest. Und alles andere auch.“ Pierrette lächelte. „Aber fürs erste würde mir Paris genügen.“

„Ja, mir auch.“ Gaby lehnte sich neben sie und sah träumerisch wieder über die dunkle Landschaft. „Paris ist sehr weit von hier, nicht wahr?“

„Sehr weit“, murmelte Pierrette und schaute mit ihr gemeinsam in die Dunkelheit.

 

°

 

„Pierrette!“

Pierrette zuckte zusammen. Sie hasste es, dass sie so reagierte, hasste es, dass sie sich nicht besser im Griff hatte. Krampfhaft bemühte sie sich um eine ruhige, ausdruckslose Miene, als sie sich herumdrehe. „Mutter?“

Ihre Mutter stand vor ihr und musterte sie sehr aufmerksam. Es war ein Blick, bei dem Pierrette der Schweiß ausbrach. Sie spürte, dass ihre Hände zitterten und verschränkte rasch ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„Es ist sehr schwer, dich alleine anzutreffen, Pierrette“, tadelte ihre Mutter in scharfem Ton, „man könnte fast meinen, du würdest mir aus dem Weg gehen.“

„Keineswegs, Mutter“, erwiderte Pierrette und war froh, dass ihre Stimme ruhig und fest klang. „Warum sollte ich dir aus dem Weg gehen?“

Immer noch ließ ihre Mutter sie nicht aus den Augen. Pierrettes Versuch, ihren Blick zu erwidern, war nur von kurzer Dauer. Sie sah zum Fenster. „Endlich lässt sich die Sonne mal wieder blicken. Wir sollten-...“

„Mir sind Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen“, unterbrach ihre Mutter sie, ohne von ihren Worten auch nur Notiz zu nehmen. „Gerüchte, die mich sehr bekümmern, Pierrette.“

 _Scheiße._ Pierrette schmeckte Blut, als sie sich heftig auf die Lippen biss, damit kein Laut ihren Mund verlassen konnte. Ihre Beine schienen ihr plötzlich jeden Dienst verweigern zu wollen.

„Gerüchte?“, brachte sie hervor, ihre Stimme krächzend.

„Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass es sich nur um solche handelt.“ Diesem stechenden Blick entging keine noch so kleine Regung. „Wenn daran auch nur ein Fünkchen Wahrheit wäre-...“

„Da bist du ja!“

Pierrette fuhr erneut zusammen. Ungläubig wandte sie den Kopf und sah zu Gaby, die plötzlich neben ihnen aufgetaucht war.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe beim Schmücken, das sagte ich doch schon.“ Sie trat mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit zwischen sie, für die Pierrette sie nur zutiefst aufrichtig bewundern konnte, und ergriff ihren Arm. „Dieses Mal wirst du dich nicht drücken“, sagte sie streng und sah dann mit dem ihr eigenen Hochmut zu ihrer Schwiegermutter. „Du entschuldigst uns?“

Pierrette wusste nicht, ob sie ihre Mutter je so fassungslos gesehen hatte. Sie betrachtete ihre Schwiegertochter mit kaum verhohlener Abscheu, doch noch ehe sie den Mund aufmachen konnte, hatte Gaby Pierrette bereits weggezerrt.

„Du bist absolut verrückt“, murmelte Pierrette, „das wird sie dir nie verzeihen, nie.“

„Es ist ja nun nicht so, als könnte ich überhaupt noch weiter in ihrem Ansehen sinken, nicht wahr?“ Gaby sah über die Schulter. „Sie schaut uns nach. Am besten gehen wir nach oben.“

Pierrette konnte nur nicken und überließ sich dankbar Gabys Führung.

„Du hast ihr doch nicht von… Hector erzählt, oder?“, fragte sie, als sie außer Sicht waren.

Gabys Kopf fuhr herum. „Natürlich nicht“, antwortete sie heftig. Sie sah noch einmal zurück und ihr Blick wurde nachdenklich. „Vielleicht hat Marcel…?“

„Auf keinen Fall“, widersprach Pierrette sofort und war sich sicher, dass sie recht hatte. „So etwas würde er niemals tun.“

Gaby sah sie zweifelnd an, dann zuckte sie die Schultern. „Wenn du meinst“, sagte sie mit gleichgültiger Stimme. „Komm, du kannst mir helfen, die Girlande aufzuhängen. Dann sieht unsere Flucht zumindest echt aus.“

 

°

 

„Manche Frauen sterben im Kindbett.“

Pierrette wandte überrascht den Kopf. „Doch heutzutage nicht mehr. Wir leben schließlich nicht mehr im Mittelalter.“

„In unserer Nachbarschaft ist eine gestorben“, sagte Gaby unbeirrt. Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht. „Sie hat das Kind geboren, es lebte und war gesund, aber sie hat einfach nicht aufgehört zu bluten. Sie sagten, es wäre, als ob das Leben aus ihr herausströmen würde. Nichts hat geholfen und eine Stunde später war sie tot.“

Pierrette sah Gaby unbehaglich an. „So etwas passiert so selten, Gaby.“

„Aber es passiert“, beharrte Gaby.

„Wie lange ist diese Geschichte her?“, fragte Pierrette.

Gaby hob die Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich glaube, ich war zehn, zwölf Jahre alt…“ Sie sah zu Pierrette. „Leicht zu beeindrucken, vermute ich.“

„So viele Geburten verlaufen ohne jede Komplikation.“

Gaby nickte zögernd.. „Aber es passiert“, wiederholte sie noch einmal sehr leise. Sie starrte einen Moment ins Leere, dann kehrte sie mit einem Kopfschütteln zurück in die Gegenwart. „Hat deine Mutter noch etwas gesagt?“, fragte sie und schlug einen bemüht heiteren Tonfall an.

„Nein. Marcel hat ihr versichert, dass an meinem Lebenswandel nichts auszusetzen ist. Als ich ihm so zuhörte, hätte ich beinahe selbst geglaubt, dass mir demnächst ein Nonnenschleier wächst.“ Pierrette verstummte und sah wieder zu Gaby. „Es wird alles gut gehen, Gaby“, sagte sie leise, „ganz sicher.“

Gaby lächelte mühsam. „Ja“, stimmte sie ihr zu, „ganz sicher.“ Doch ihr Blick strafte ihre Worte Lügen.

 

°

 

„Frohes neues Jahr“, sagte Gaby, als sie durch den Salon zu Pierrette herüberkam, und stieß ihre Champagnergläser gegeneinander.

„Das wird es tatsächlich“, erwiderte Pierrette vielsagend und zwinkerte Gaby zu, als diese sie fragend ansah. „Meine Mutter reist morgen endlich ab. Und das ist sicher, ich habe es von Marcel.“

„Gott sei Dank.“ Der Ausruf kam aus tiefstem Herzen.

Pierrette grinste. „Darauf trinke ich.“ Sie prostete Gaby zu und leerte ihr Glas.

Gaby trank ebenfalls einen Schluck. „Dann ist unser Waffenstillstand wohl hinfällig“, sagte sie dann.

„Na, zum Glück, wo ich dich doch gar nicht leiden kann“, sagte Pierrette mit einem Lächeln.

Gaby erwiderte es. „Geht mir nicht anders“, gab sie mit einem koketten Unterton zurück. „So, ich muss mich um die Canapés kümmern, wenn ich den strengen Blick meiner lieben Schwiegermutter richtig deute. Ich wünsche dir ein schönes neues Jahr, Pierrette.“ Ihr Lächeln war warm und aufrichtig und plötzlich schlug Pierrette das Herz bis zum Hals.

„Wünsche ich dir auch“, brachte sie hervor und ihr Blick folgte Gaby, als sie durch den Salon davonging. _Verfluchter Mist_ , dachte sie verzweifelt. _Verfluchter, verdammter Mist!_

 

°

 

Am nächsten Tag nahm Pierrette das Auto und fuhr in den nächsten Ort. Als Gaby sie fragte, ob sie mitkommen dürfe, schnappte Pierrette: „Der Waffenstillstand ist aufgehoben, schon vergessen?“

Gabys verletzter Gesichtsausdruck tat ihr erstaunlich weh und das bestärkte sie in ihrem Tun. Rasch verließ sie das Haus. Sie suchte eine kleine, versteckte Bar auf und kam an der Theke mit einer attraktiven Frau ins Gespräch. Wenn es ihren Körper nach einer Frau begehrte, sollte er eine Frau bekommen. Alles andere war entschieden nicht verhandelbar und sie würde keinen weiteren Gedanken daran verschwenden.

 

 

°°°

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Etwas spät, aber nichtsdestotrotz auch euch noch ein schönes neues Jahr!


	6. Das Licht der Welt

Das Kind kam an einem verregneten Apriltag auf die Welt. Sie saßen wie gewöhnlich beim Frühstück, Marcel in seine Zeitung vertieft und Pierrette gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster schauend. Es war das Dienstmädchen, dem auffiel, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Ist Ihnen nicht wohl, Madame?“, fragte sie plötzlich.

Pierrette drehte den Kopf. Sie hatte sich in den letzten Monaten angewöhnt, Gaby nicht zu lange und zu ausgiebig zu betrachten, um unwillkommene Regungen gleich im Keim zu ersticken. Ihr Umgang miteinander seit Silvester war von einer unverbindlichen Höflichkeit. Pierrette war es zwar manchmal so vorgekommen, als würde Gaby ihre Nähe suchen, doch wenn dem so gewesen war, dann hatte Pierrettes distanzierte Freundlichkeit sie rasch wieder von diesem Vorhaben absehen lassen. Vermutlich war es all dem zu verdanken, dass ihr Gabys Blässe erst jetzt auffiel. Auch Marcel hob erstaunt den Blick und musterte seine Frau, als sähe er sie heute zum ersten Mal.

„Es ist nichts“, murmelte Gaby gepresst, „nur ein leichtes Unwohlsein. Ich-...“ Klappernd fiel ihr das Messer aus der Hand und ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich.

„Madame!“, rief das Dienstmädchen erschrocken und Pierrette erhob sich eilig.

„Was ist los, Gaby?“

Chanel, die auf den Schrei des Dienstmädchens hin herbeigeeilt war, erfasste die Situation sofort.

„Seit wann haben Sie diese Schmerzen, Madame?“, fragte sie.

Gaby sah sie an. „Es hat in der Nacht angefangen“, flüsterte sie und plötzliches Verstehen trat in ihre Augen. „Glauben Sie…?“

Chanel legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ja, Madame“, sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme. „Sie bekommen ihr Baby.“

Erschrecken glitt über Gabys Gesicht wie ein dunkler Schatten.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen“, sagte Chanel begütigend. „Colette, wir bringen sie nach oben.“ Das Dienstmädchen nickte mit furchtsamem Blick und trat näher. „Und du rufst die Hebamme an, Pierrette.“

Pierrette nickte ebenfalls und sah beklommen dabei zu, wie die beiden Frauen Gaby stützten. Selbst Gaby, die Schönheit und Grazie selbst, war schwerfällig geworden im letzten Monat. Während sie ihr vorsichtig die Treppe hinauf halfen, lief Pierrette zum Telefon. Sie wählte und als das Freizeichen erklang, glitt ihr Blick zurück zum Esstisch. Marcel hatte sich nicht gerührt und für einen Moment glaubte Pierrette, Widerwillen auf seinem Gesicht zu lesen, bevor ihr Anruf angenommen wurde und sie sich rasch abwandte.

 

°

 

Gabys erstickte Schmerzensschreie hallten durchs Haus und machten Pierrette wahnsinnig. Stunde um Stunde verging, ohne dass eine Besserung eintrat. Noch dazu goss es draußen in Strömen, sodass der Garten als Fluchtmöglichkeit verwehrt blieb. Pierrette schloss ihre Zimmertür, legte eine Schallplatte auf und versuchte zu lesen, doch das gequälte Stöhnen drang trotzdem zu ihr durch. Zu guter Letzt warf sie das Buch aufs Bett, stellte den Plattenspieler aus und ging hinunter ins Erdgeschoss. Marcel war weder im Salon, noch im Esszimmer und in der Küche fand sie nur Chanel.

„Das dauert jetzt schon lange, oder nicht?“, fragte sie und nickte zur Decke hin.

„Eine Geburt dauert ihre Zeit“, antwortete Chanel beschwichtigend, „es wird schon alles gut gehen.“

Pierrette konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass sie das ebenso zu sich selbst sagte wie zu ihr. Sie erinnerte sich an die Niederkunft ihrer Nachbarin und wie die Mutter und die Base der Frau beigestanden hatten, während der werdende Vater aufgeregt im Salon auf und ab lief, und als sie dann an Gaby dachte, nur mit der Hebamme dort oben, musste sie schlucken.

Sie wandte sich um und lief zum Arbeitszimmer. Entschlossen klopfte sie an die Tür.

„Herein.“

Pierrette betrat den Raum, wo Marcel an seinem Schreibtisch über den Geschäftsbüchern brütete. Bei ihrem Eintritt hob er den Kopf.

„Ja?“

„Wie steht‘s?“, erkundigte sich Pierrette.

Marcel runzelte die Stirn. „Wie steht was? Die Zahlen des laufenden Quartals?“

Pierrette starrte ihren Bruder entgeistert an. „Gaby“, sagte sie endlich, „das Kind, die Geburt... wie ist der Stand?“

Marcel hob die Achseln. „Keine Ahnung.“

„Was soll das heißen?“

„Ich habe der Hebamme gesagt, sie soll mich erst stören, wenn das Kind da ist.“

„Was?!“

„Herrgott, Pierrette, werde bitte nicht sentimental“, erwiderte Marcel ärgerlich, „das Balg ist nicht einmal von mir. Die Hebamme wird wohl wissen, was sie tut.“

Fassungslos schüttelte Pierrette den Kopf. „Sie ist immerhin deine Frau.“

„Und wenn sie irgendwann einmal _mein_ Kind zur Welt bringt, werde ich vielleicht gewillt sein, dem Ganzen etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, aber so wie die Dinge liegen...“

Pierrette fuhr herum und griff nach der Klinke, doch dann wandte sie sich noch einmal ihrem Bruder zu. „Du bist so ein verdammter Mistkerl, Marcel“, fauchte sie, „wirklich und wahrhaftig!“

Sie verließ den Raum und schlug die Tür mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich ins Schloss. Dann eilte sie die Treppe hinauf und zum Schlafzimmer ihrer Schwägerin. Sie dachte an die Furcht in Gabys Augen, an ihr Gespräch auf dem Balkon damals. _Manche Frauen sterben im Kindbett._ Gabys Worte hallten in ihr wider und plötzlich war sie von Angst ergriffen. Ohne anzuklopfen stürmte sie in den Raum und erschreckte die kleine Gehilfin fast zu Tode.

„Was machen Sie hier?“, fragte die Hebamme empört und trat ihr in den Weg.

„Wie geht es ihr?“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass-...“

„Ich will jetzt verdammt nochmal wissen, wie es meiner Schwägerin geht“, wiederholte Pierrette laut, „und dem Kind!“

Die Hebamme sah sie pikiert an. „Es wird schon werden“, schnappte sie, „beim ersten Kind sind kleinere Komplikationen völlig normal.“

„Komplikationen?“, fragte Pierrette erschrocken.

„Pierrette?“, kam es schwach aus dem hinteren Ende des Raums.

Entschlossen schob Pierrette die Frau vor ihr zur Seite und ging zum Bett. Das ganze Zimmer war warm und stickig. Gabys Gesicht war aschfahl und ihre Augen waren erfüllt von Schmerz und Erschöpfung. Kleine Schweißperlen rannen über ihre Stirn und tränkten das blonde Haar, das in feuchten, wirren Strähnen in ihrem Gesicht klebte.

„Was tust du denn hier?“, fragte sie flüsternd.

„Na, hör mal! Ich lasse dich doch hiermit nicht allein.“ Pierrette griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie beruhigend.

„Du kannst mich nicht einmal leiden...“

„Siehst du, und das ist ein großes Missverständnis. Manchmal kann ich dich sogar richtig gut leiden.“ Pierrette legte eine Hand auf ihre Stirn. Gaby glühte. „Wie geht es dir?“, erkundigte sie sich leise.

„Es tut so weh“, wisperte Gaby, „und mir ist so heiß und ich... ich weiß nicht, ob ich das schaffe.“

„Dummes Zeug, natürlich schaffst du das“, widersprach Pierrette sanft.

„Was ist mit Marcel, ist er-...“

„Vergiss Marcel“, befahl Pierrette ihr und stand auf. „Aber ich bin jetzt da und zusammen kriegen wir das schon hin.“

Sie öffnete die Vorhänge und riss eines der Fenster auf. Frische, kühle Luft schlug ihr entgegen und sie atmete tief durch.

„Was tun Sie denn da?“, fragte die Hebamme entrüstet.

„Sie brennt fast“, versetzte Pierrette schroff, „und außerdem kann man hier kaum atmen. Wie soll sie da ein Kind auf die Welt bringen?“

„Und was verstehen Sie davon?“

„Genug um zu wissen, dass ein bisschen frische Luft sie nicht umbringen wird“, erwiderte Pierrette kühl. Sie ging zurück zum Bett und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Und von was für Komplikationen sprechen wir nun?“, fragte sie die Hebamme über die Schultern, während sie Gaby beruhigend zulächelte.

Die Frau hatte offensichtlich erkannt, dass ihr Widerstand gegen Pierrette zwecklos war. Sie wandte sich von ihr ab und schob ohne jede Schamhaftigkeit Gabys Nachthemd nach oben. Derart enthüllt wirkte der Bauch riesig, viel zu gewaltig für Gabys schlanke und grazile Gestalt. Pierrette spürte Gabys Scham ob ihrer Blöße und wandte den Blick ab. Sie ergriff wieder Gabys Hand und hielt sie fest, während die Hebamme mit gerunzelter Stirn den Bauch abtastete.

„Das Baby liegt noch nicht richtig“, erklärte sie knapp. „Ich werde es drehen.“

„Sie werden Ihre Hand da reinst-...?“ Pierrette unterbrach sich schnell. Eigentlich wollte sie sich das gar nicht so detailliert vorstellen.

Gabys Augen waren riesig und voller Angst.

„Wird es weh tun?“, fragte Pierrette stattdessen.

„Auch nicht mehr als die Wehen“, antwortete die Hebamme lapidar und Pierrette hätte sie dafür am liebsten geschlagen.

„Wir schaffen das“, sagte sie fest zu Gaby. „Verstanden?“

Gaby nickte.

Pierrette legte auch ihre andere Hand um Gabys Finger und hielt sie fest. „Schau mich einfach an, in Ordnung? Und wenn du willst, drück meine Hände so fest du kannst.“

Gaby lächelte zittrig, während sie Pierrette unverwandt ansah. „Regnet es draußen?“, fragte sie.

„Ja. Wie aus Eimern.“ Pierrette erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Dein Kind hätte sich ruhig einen sonnigeren Tag aussuchen können.“

Gaby zuckte zusammen und ein heiseres Keuchen entrang sich ihrem gepeinigten Körper, als die Hebamme ihre Arbeit begann, und Pierrette hielt ihre Hand umklammert, so lange der Schmerz andauerte. Dann sackte Gaby zurück und schloss die Augen.

„So“, sagte die Hebamme zufrieden, „jetzt liegt alles richtig. Aber du musst dich jetzt noch ordentlich ins Zeug legen, Kindchen.“

Pierrette runzelte böse die Stirn. „Sie tut ihr Bestes, verstanden?“

Gaby öffnete die Augen und sah sie an. „Du musst nicht hier bleiben.“

„Ich soll dich mit dem Drachen allein lassen? Keine Chance. Wenn dich hier jemand ärgert, dann bin ich es.“ Pierrette zwinkerte ihr zu.

Die Hebamme warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. „Wenn Sie wirklich helfen wollen, Mademoiselle“, sagte sie kühl, „dann setzen Sie sich hinter Ihre Schwägerin, damit sie sich an Sie lehnen kann. Eine aufrechtere Position wird die Geburt beschleunigen.“

Herausfordernd sah sie Pierrette an und Pierrette erkannte, dass sie einen Rückzieher erwartete. Ein Triumph, den Pierrette nicht bereit war, ihr zuzugestehen. Kurzentschlossen nickte sie. „In Ordnung.“ _Mich jagst du nicht in die Flucht, du alte, vertrocknete Hexe_.

Sie raffte ihren Rock und schob sich hinter Gaby. Als sie sich gegen das Kopfende des Bettes gelehnt hatte, ließ Gaby sich langsam zurücksinken. Das Gefühl ihres erhitzten Körpers, der sich an ihre Brust schmiegte, nahm Pierrette den Atem und sie begann ihre trotzige Entscheidung zu bereuen, bis Gaby den Kopf drehte und sie ansah. Ihr Blick war viel ruhiger als zuvor, beinahe vertrauensvoll. Und unglaublich grün. Noch nie waren Pierrette ihre Augen schöner erschienen.

„Wir schaffen das?“, flüsterte sie heiser.

Pierrette hob eine Hand und strich ihr das feuchte Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Wir schaffen das“, schwor sie. „Ich bleibe bis zum bitteren Ende. Versprochen.“

 

°

 

Trotz der Versicherung der Hebamme, das jetzt alles den richtigen Weg gehen würde, war es ein schier endloser Kampf, den Gaby da ausfocht, Wehe um Wehe, und alles, was Pierrette tun konnte, war, sinnlose, tröstende Worte zu murmeln und sie zu halten, so gut sie konnte, während Gaby sich krümmte vor Schmerz und ihre Qual hinaus schrie. Dazwischen bellte die Hebamme ihre Befehle, kurz und knapp wie ein Peitschenknall: Nicht pressen! Jetzt pressen! Press schon, Mädchen, stärker! Mach schon! Jetzt!

Wenn sie in den wenigen Momenten der Ruhe kraftlos zurücksank, flößte Pierrette ihr etwas zu trinken ein oder legte ihr einen kalten Lappen auf die Stirn.

„Ich kann nicht mehr, Pierrette, ich kann nicht mehr.“ Sie weinte vor Müdigkeit und Schmerz und Pierrette wisperte beschwörend ein ums andere Mal: „Doch, du kannst, Gaby, du kannst. Sei ein braves Mädchen und mach weiter, du hast es fast geschafft. Du bist so stark, Gaby, so tapfer, du kannst es. Du schaffst es.“

„Wenn nicht-…“

„Hör auf so zu reden.“

Gaby schüttelte wild den Kopf. „Wenn nicht...“, wiederholte sie und ihre Stimme klang dünn und furchtsam, „wenn nicht… sorg dafür, dass das Kind zu meiner Mutter kommt, ja?“

„Hör auf! Dir wird nichts passieren!“

„Pierrette, bitte“, Gaby drückte ihre Hände so fest, dass Pierrette fast glaube, ihre Knochen knirschen zu hören, „versprich es mir, verspr-…“ Sie bäumte sich auf, als die nächste Wehe herannahte. „Bitte“, flüsterte sie flehend, „bitte...“

Pierrette bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, als sie sie so reden hörte. „Ich verspreche es“, sagte sie, „aber dir wird nichts passieren, das weiß ich. Alles wird gut.“ Gaby schrie auf und sie hielt sie fest, während sie unentwegt flüsterte: „Alles wird gut, alles wird gut...“

Es kam Pierrette wie eine Ewigkeit vor, als hätte sie Tage in diesem Bett verbracht, mit Gaby in ihren Armen, während ihr die Kleider am Leib klebten und ihr Mund trocken wurde, all ihre Glieder steif und schmerzend von der ungewohnten Position. Draußen war schon lange die Dunkelheit hereingebrochen und nichts schien mehr zu existieren als dieses Zimmer, als die Hebamme, Gaby und sie und dieses kleine Wesen, das so nachdrücklich danach verlangte, endlich auf die Welt zu kommen.

„Jetzt ist es fast da, Mädchen. Noch einmal pressen, na komm schon!“

„Hörst du, Gaby? Nur noch einmal. Das schaffst du.“ Sie streichelte Gabys schweißnasses Haar. „Das schaffst du, ich weiß es.“

Sie stützte Gaby ein weiteres Mal, half ihr dabei, ihre Kraft noch einmal, ein letztes Mal, wie Pierrette inbrünstig hoffte, zu sammeln. Inzwischen fehlte Gaby sogar die Energie zu schreien. Ihrer Kehle entrang sich nur ein gequältes Wimmern und nach der Wehe sackte sie beinahe ohnmächtig in Pierrettes Armen zusammen. Die Hebamme richtete sich auf, ein kleines, blutverschmiertes Bündel in den Armen. Routiniert tastete sie es ab, dann hielt sie es an den Füßen fest und gab ihm einen Klaps, woraufhin sich ein markerschütternder Schrei Bahn brach. Endlich nickte sie zufrieden. „Ein gesundes, kleines Mädchen. Meinen Glückwunsch!“

„Hast du gehört, Gaby?“, fragte Pierrette leise und strich ihr über die Wange. „Ein Mädchen.“

Gaby öffnete mühsam die Augen. „Ein Mädchen?“

„Ja.“ Pierrette lächelte. „Du hast es geschafft.“

Erst als Gaby ihre Hand drückte, merkte sie, dass sie sie immer noch fest im Arm hielt. Sie sah auf ihre ineinander verwobenen Finger hinab und musste plötzlich schlucken.

„Und hier ist sie auch schon.“ Die Hebamme kam zum Bett zurück, das vormals blutige Bündel jetzt in weißes Leinen gewickelt. Pierrette stand hastig auf, eigentlich um Platz zu machen, doch zu ihrem Erstaunen drückte die Frau ihr das Kind in den Arm. „Ihre Nichte, nicht wahr? Herzlichen Glückwunsch!“

Fassungslos starrte Pierrette auf das kleine Gesicht, das sich zwischen all dem Weiß abzeichnete. Die Augen waren noch geschlossen, dafür stand der kleine Mund ein wenig offen und die winzigen Händchen waren zu Fäusten geballt. Auf dem Kopf befand sich ein zarter, schwarzer Haarflaum und sie war ungeheuer klein und leicht in Pierrettes Armen. So zerbrechlich und gleichzeitig so warm, so voller Leben.

Erst als sie hinter sich das Rascheln der Decken hörte, wurde sie von ihrer Faszination losgerissen. Sie drehte sich herum und begegnete Gabys Blick.

„Sie ist wundervoll“, sagte sie leise und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, um das kleine Mädchen behutsam neben ihre Mutter legen.

Gaby richtete sich ein wenig auf und berührte zart die Stirn, die winzige Stupsnase, das Kinn und die kleinen Fäustchen.

„Das ist sie wirklich, oder?“, wisperte sie.

„Wie soll sie heißen?“, fragte Pierrette.

„Suzon“, antwortete Gaby, ohne den Blick von dem Wunder, das ihre Tochter war, abwenden zu können.

„Ein schöner Name“, sagte Pierrette und nur sehr kurz blitzte der Gedanke in ihr auf, was Marcel zu diesem Namen sagen würde, ob er dabei nicht auch etwas mitzureden haben sollte, aber sie verwarf ihn sehr schnell wieder. Welch ein Recht hätte Marcel schon dazu, über den Namen dieses kleinen, wunderbaren Geschöpfes zu entscheiden?

„So, aber wir sind hier noch nicht ganz fertig“, rief ihnen die Hebamme wieder streng in Erinnerung.

Sie nahm das Mädchen hoch und reichte es ihrer Gehilfin, die es wegtrug, während sie selbst sich wieder Gaby zuwandte. Pierrette fühlte sich plötzlich hin- und hergerissen zwischen ihrem Versprechen, Gaby nicht zu verlassen und dem dringenden Wunsch, aufzupassen, dass niemand diesem kleinen, hilflosen Wesen etwas zuleide tat. Gaby nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab, indem sie hinter dem Kind hernickte und Pierrette eilte sich, mit der Gehilfin Schritt zu halten. Mit Argusaugen wachte sie darüber, wie die junge Frau das Kind badete, windelte und ihm schließlich ein Wolljäckchen überzog. Nachdem sie fertig war, öffnete Suzon den winzigen Mund noch ein wenig weiter und gab kleine, unzufriedene Laute von sich.

„Da hat wohl jemand Hunger“, merkte die Gehilfin lächelnd an und reichte Pierrette das Baby.

Pierrette sah auf das Kind herab. Allmählich gewöhnte sie sich an das Gefühl in ihrer Armbeuge. „Wenn das so ist, sollten wir dich vielleicht zu deiner Mama zurückbringen, kleine Suzon, oder was meinst du?“

Die Hebamme hatte inzwischen Gaby in ein frisches Nachthemd geholfen und die Laken gewechselt. Gaby war immer noch blass, aber sie saß ans Kopfende des Bettes gelehnt da und wirkte nicht mehr so geschwächt wie zuvor.

„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte Pierrette dennoch.

„Im Vergleich zu ihrer Geburt war der Rest eine Kleinigkeit.“ Gaby gelang sogar ein Lächeln. Sie streckte die Hände aus. „Gib sie mir, ja?“

„Natürlich.“ Pierrette bettete die Kleine behutsam in Gabys Arme. „Ich glaube, Mama ist jetzt gerade ohnehin ihr bevorzugter Ort.“

Gaby versank in der andächtigen Betrachtung ihrer kleinen Tochter, während Pierrette sich an die Hebamme wandte.

„Es ist doch alles in Ordnung?“, versicherte sie sich flüsternd. „Keine Blutung?“

Die Hebamme runzelte die Stirn. „Natürlich nicht“, antwortete sie barsch, als würde Pierrette ihre Kompetenz in Frage stellen wollen. „Mutter und Kind geht es ganz ausgezeichnet.“

Pierrette nickte und sah wieder zu Gaby. Suzon bewegte sich ein wenig und ihr Quengeln wurde lauter. Mit einer Hand knöpfte Gaby ihr Nachthemd auf, ohne den Blick von dem Kind zu lösen. Sie schob den Stoff beiseite und Suzons kleiner Mund fand beinahe sofort das begehrte Ziel. Gaby richtete sich ein wenig auf und Pierrette zog ein Kissen heran und stopfte es ihr in den Rücken.

„Du“, sagte sie zu der Gehilfin, die gerade damit beschäftigt war, alle Überreste zusammenzuräumen, „wenn du damit fertig bist, geh in die Küche und sag der Köchin, sie soll etwas zu Essen herrichten. Eine Suppe oder so. Das Dienstmädchen soll es heraufbringen. Und Sie“, sie wandte sich der Hebamme zu, „können meinem Bruder Bescheid sagen, dass er eine Tochter hat.“

Die Hebamme sah sie erstaunt an. „Wollen Sie das nicht selbst-...?“

„Nein“, erwiderte Pierrette schnell. Sie würde es nicht aushalten, jetzt Marcel gegenüber zu treten. Bei einer Fremden würde er wenigstens Freude heucheln.

Die beiden Frauen verließen gehorsam das Zimmer. Pierrette sah auf Gaby und Suzon herab. Die Kleine schmatzte leise und Gaby lachte und hob ihren Blick zu Pierrette. Sie strahlte vor Glück.

„Danke“, flüsterte sie.

Pierrette konnte nur nicken. Plötzlich war ihre Kehle eng und sie fühlte sich eigenartig schwach und benommen, als sie auf das wunderbare Bild von Mutter und Kind hinabsah. Sie schluckte schwer und übermannt von Rührung beugte sie sich plötzlich herab und drückte ihre heißen Lippen auf Gabys Stirn. Sie verharrte dort ein paar Herzschläge, genoss die ungewohnte Nähe, ehe ihr ihr Tun schlagartig bewusst wurde und sie eilig zurückwich. Gaby starrte sie an.

„Pierrette...“, wisperte sie, doch Pierrette machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und hastete zur Tür. „Pierrette!“

Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, rannte sie aus dem Raum und in ihr Zimmer, wo sie sich zitternd gegen die Tür lehnte, während ihr die Tränen jetzt ungehindert über die Wangen liefen. Sie sank auf den Boden und barg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, das Herz plötzlich bleischwer von dem Bild ihrer Schwägerin und ihrer kleinen Nichte.

 

 

°°°

 

 

 


	7. Taufpatin

„Ich soll dich fragen, ob du Suzons Taufpatin werden willst.“

Pierrette schrak aus ihren Gedanken hoch. Ungläubig sah sie ihren Bruder an. „Was?“

Marcel zuckte gelangweilt die Schultern. „Ihre Idee, nicht meine.“

Pierrette versuchte sich an einem Lachen, das nicht so recht gelingen wollte. „Das kann sie doch unmöglich ernst meinen. Vermutlich werde ich von einem Blitz erschlagen, wenn ich mich einem Taufbecken nähere.“

„Also nein?“

„Ihr habt doch bestimmt geeignetere Menschen auf eurer Liste.“

„Mir ist diese ganze Prozedur herzlich gleichgültig. Vermutlich würde Mutter sich anbieten.“

„Mutter?“, wiederholte Pierrette entsetzt. „Das kannst du dem armen Kind doch unmöglich antun!“

Marcel hob den Blick von seiner Zeitung und sah Pierrette überrascht an. „Wenn dir diese Vorstellung so zuwider ist, frage ich mich, warum du abgelehnt hast.“

„Ich habe nicht abgelehnt, ich bin mir nur sicher, dass es geeignetere Menschen gibt als mich, die nicht unsere Mutter sind.“ Ungebeten schob sich erneut das Bild ihrer kleinen Nichte in ihre Gedanken, fühlte sie erneut das Gewicht ihres kleinen Körpers in ihren Armen und sah das winzige Gesicht vor sich.

_Hast du sie mal im Arm gehalten, Marcel? Hast du gesehen, wie klein sie ist, wie zart? Wie sehr sie auf unseren Schutz angewiesen ist?_

Chanel hatte ihr erzählt, dass Marcels erste Begegnung mit seiner Frau und seiner Tochter äußert zurückhaltend gewesen war.

„Er ist ein Mann, er wird sich einen Sohn gewünscht habe“, sagte sie nachsichtig, wie sie nun einmal war, und Pierrette berichtigte sie nicht, aber sie war sich sicher, dass ihr Bruder dieses speziellen Makels so vieler Männer tatsächlich nicht schuldig war. Gabys Hoffnung, dass sich alles ändern würde, wenn das Kind erst einmal da war, würde sich nicht bewahrheiten. Und er würde sie tatsächlich einer Frau wie ihrer Mutter ausliefern.

Marcel faltete seine Zeitung zusammen. „Da die Taufe diesen Sonntag ist, drängt die Frage, liebe Schwester. Und ich werde gewiss nicht mehr Gedanken an diese Frage verschwenden als nötig. Du warst tatsächlich Gabys erster Vorschlag, aber wenn du nicht-...“

„Schön, ich mache es“, unterbrach Pierrette ihn schnell, auch wenn sich bei der Vorstellung, das Kind noch enger an sich zu binden, eine bleierne Schwere in ihrer Brust breit machte. „Obwohl ich fürchte, dass du Père Henri ein ordentliches Sümmchen als Bestechung zahlen musst, damit er mich als Patin akzeptiert. Für ihn bin ich die Hure Babylon in Person.“

Marcel seufzte. „Bei dem Geld, was ich dem Pfaffen für die Taufe in den Rachen werfe, sollte es daran wohl nicht scheitern. Vielleicht könntest du Gaby deine Einwilligung gleich selbst mitteilen, dann kann sie-...“

„Mach das mal lieber selbst“ erwiderte Pierrette knapp und erhob sich aus ihrem Sessel. „Und sag ihr direkt, dass ich keinesfalls etwas Weißes trage. Alles andere soll mir recht sein.“

Bevor Marcel etwas entgegnen konnte, verließ sie eilig den Salon und rettete sich nach draußen. Im Garten ließ sie sich auf eine Bank fallen und genoss mit geschlossenen Augen die kühle Luft, die über ihr Gesicht wehte.

Drei Wochen war Suzons Geburt nun her und seither hatte Pierrette einen weiten Bogen um Gaby gemacht. Da die frischgebackene Mutter immer noch das Bett hütete, war ihr die Ausführung bis heute äußerst leicht gefallen. Wie Chanel ihr in vertraulichem Ton erzählt hatte, hatte Gabys Bettruhe wohl weniger medizinische Ursachen, als dass sie es viel mehr genoss, einen derart guten Grund zu haben, sich von allen verwöhnen zu lassen. Pierrette konnte sich das lebhaft vorstellen, vermutete aber auch, dass die Möglichkeit, Marcel aus dem Weg zu gehen, dabei eine nicht geringe Rolle spielte. Wie dem auch sei, seit dem Tag der Geburt hatte Pierrette weder Gaby noch Suzon zu Gesicht bekommen, aber der Abstand hatte ihr nicht die erhoffte Ernüchterung gebracht.

Noch immer überkam sie diese eigenartige Schwäche, wenn sie an diesen Tag zurückdachte. Wenn sie sich etwas hätte vormachen wollen, hätte sie alles auf das Wunder der Geburt schieben können, das ihre weiblichen Hormone derart durcheinander gewirbelt hatte, bis sie nicht mehr Herrin ihrer Sinne gewesen war. Doch das würde die Nähe, die sie zu Gaby gespürt hatte, die tiefe Intimität dieses Ereignisses, die sie miteinander geteilt hatten, nicht ungeschehen machen. In dem Moment, als ihre Lippen Gabys Stirn berührt hatten, hatte sie unumkehrbar die Grenze überquert, vor der sie sich noch etwas hatte vormachen können.

Sie begehrte diese Frau mit jeder Faser ihres Wesens, hatte es vermutlich immer getan, ihre atemberaubende Schönheit, ihren Stolz, ihre Arroganz und ihre Verletzlichkeit, die zu so unerwarteten Gelegenheiten durch ihre Fassade schimmerte. Sie wollte sie küssen, mit Fingern und Zunge die geheimsten Regionen ihres herrlichen Körpers erkunden, doch all das hätte Pierrette nicht so viel Angst gemacht, wären da nicht noch diese anderen Bedürfnisse gewesen, fremde Bedürfnisse, die davon sprachen, sie zu halten, sie zu beschützen, sie vor allem Unbill, was ihr Leben unweigerlich für sie bereithielt, zu bewahren.

Ihre Tochter aufwachsen zu sehen.

Pierrettes Inneres krampfte sich zusammen, als sie an Suzon dachte. Sie hatte nie das frauentypische Gewese um Säuglinge gemacht, war nie in Entzückung geraten, wenn es in ihrer Verwandtschaft Nachwuchs gab. Doch jedes Mal, wenn sie Suzon weinen hörte, wurde das Bedürfnis beinahe übermenschlich, aufzuspringen und an ihr Bettchen zu eilen, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass es ihr an nichts fehlte. Es war, als wäre vom ersten Augenblick an eine unsichtbare Schnur zwischen ihnen gesponnen worden, die Pierrette immer wieder zu dem Kind hinzog, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Sie hatte sie nur wenige Minuten im Arm gehalten und doch fehlte ihr das Gefühl des kleinen Wesens in ihrem Arm so sehr, dass sie manches Mal der Versuchung kaum hatte widerstehen können, sich in das Zimmer zu schleichen und sie aus ihrer Wiege zu heben, nur kurz, nur für die Dauer des Augenblicks, den es brauchte, um sich von ihrem Wohlergehen zu überzeugen.

Sie war verloren. Pierrette legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und sah hinauf in den Sternenhimmel. Sie war verloren. Und das nicht, weil Gaby niemals empfinden würde wie sie. Pierrette wünschte glühend, ihr größtes Problem wäre, dass sie eine Frau begehrte, die sie nicht wollte. Und nicht etwa, dass sie die Frau ihres Bruders begehrte. Dass sie seine Frau und sein Kind für sich wollte, stärker, als sie je etwas ersehnt hatte. Dass sie inbrünstig wünschte, ihr Bruder wäre nicht da und das wäre ihre Familie, die dort im Schlafzimmer auf sie wartete.

Sie hatte wahrhaftig den Teufel im Leib, so viel war sicher. Kein Mensch mit ein wenig Anstand könnte jemals gegenüber dem eigenen Bruder, den sie ihr ganzes Leben lang so innig geliebt und verehrt hatte, so empfinden.

Und nun würde sie also Suzons Patentante werden. Sie sei Gabys erste Wahl gewesen, hatte Marcel gesagt. Hatte Gaby erkannt, welche Gefühle das Kind in ihr geweckt hatte? Dieses Wissen würde ihr den Abschied von diesem Haus nicht leichter machen, aber dass sie Abschied nehmen musste, das wusste sie. Sie würde Suzon schreiben, schwor sie sich, sobald sie alt genug war. Sie würde ihr Geschenke schicken und sie besuchen. Sie musste nicht hier leben, um der Kleinen eine gute Patentante zu sein.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie eine Bewegung in den beleuchteten Fenstern des Hauses und als sie den Kopf wandte, sah sie Gaby an ihrem Schlafzimmerfenster stehen. Ihre Silhouette hob sich klar vor dem Licht der Lampen ab und es erschien Pierrette, als würde sie geradewegs zur ihr hin sehen, obgleich sie sicher war, im dunklen Garten nicht erkennbar zu sein.

„Gaby“, flüsterte sie, als die Sehnsucht in ihr so stark wurde, dass sie glaubte, darin ertrinken zu müssen. „Gaby...“

Die Gestalt bewegte sich und verschwand vom Fenster. Fröstelnd verschränkte Pierrette die Arme vor der Brust. _Tja, Mutter, so schlecht deine Meinung von mir auch immer war, du hast doch nie auf den tiefen Grund meiner Verderbtheit geschaut_ , dachte sie bitter, während sie aufstand und zum Haus zurückging. _Aber ich wette, du würdest dich nicht wundern, wenn du von dieser neuesten Sünde wüsstest._

  


°

  


Die Taufe fand im kleinen Kreis statt. Offenbar wollte auch Gaby nicht mehr Wirbel als nötig darum machen, dass sie kaum fünf Monate nach der Hochzeit ein Kind zur Welt gebracht hatte. Ihre Eltern waren natürlich da und ihre Mutter schaute selbstverständlich zutiefst missbilligenden drein. Marcel sah dementsprechend unbehaglich aus, während er vorne neben Gaby am Taufbecken stand. Gaby trug ihre hochmütige Miene zur Schau, die vor allem ihrer Schwiegermutter zeigte, was sie von ihrer Missbilligung hielt und alle anderen Gäste herausforderte, ihren Leumund in Frage zu stellen. Ihre Mutter und ihre Schwester waren wieder einmal nicht gekommen. Pierrette stand bei ihnen und trug den Grund allen Unmuts im Arm. Suzon sah in ihrem weißen Taufkleid und dem kleinen weißen Mützchen einfach entzückend aus und gab sich so lammfromm, als wollte sie alle Verdächtigungen zu ihrer Zeugung Lügen strafen. Nur als Père Henri sie mit dem kalten Weihwasser beträufelte, fing sie an zu weinen, doch sie beruhigte sich schnell wieder und blickte aus ihren großen runden Augen neugierig zu Pierrette hoch.

„Was bist du nur für ein kleiner, süßer Spatz“, murmelte Pierrette und ließ sie an ihrem Finger nuckeln. „Und ganz unter uns“, raunte sie, „meine Idee mit dem ekligen kalten Wasser war das nicht, also mach mich später nicht dafür verantwortlich. Das war einzig und allein die Schuld deiner Mutter.“

„Hetzt du gerade meine Tochter gegen mich auf?“, fragte eine leise Stimme an ihrer Schulter und Pierrette zuckte zusammen, als Gaby plötzlich dicht neben sie trat und Suzons Kleidchen zurechtzog. Pierrette machte rasch einen Schritt zur Seite, um sich der Nähe zu entziehen.

Verwirrt ließ Gaby ihre Hand sinken. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

„Ja, alles in Ordnung“, antwortete Pierrette schnell. „Hier, du willst sie doch sicher den Gästen zeigen, oder?“ Und sie reichte Gaby ihre Tochter und mischte sich eilig unter die spärliche Gästeschar.

Natürlich war es illusorisch, als Taufpatin auf einer Tauffeier dem Täufling und seiner Mutter aus dem Weg gehen zu wollen. Pierrette gab trotzdem ihr Bestes, indem sie einen großen Bogen um den Salon machte, wo Gaby mit ihrer Tochter Hof hielt und die Glückwünsche der Gäste entgegen nahm. Es lief besser als erwartet, besonders da ihre Mutter sich auf einen Kommentar beschränkte - „Wer hätte es für möglich gehalten, dass du jemals eine solch verantwortungsbewusste Aufgabe übernehmen würdest, Pierrette? Aber deine Aufmachung ist unmöglich.“ - und sich ansonsten mit Marcel unterhielt. Nur Chanel hielt irgendwann auf ihrem Weg in die Küche bei ihr an.

„Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie leise.

Pierrette seufzte. „Meine Mutter schlägt mir immer auf den Magen, das weißt du doch.“ Was ja immerhin nur zum Teil eine Ausrede war. „Hör mal, Chanel, könntest du mir etwas stärkeres zu trinken bringen? Diese Bowle erfüllt einfach nicht ihren Zweck.“

„Natürlich.“

„Ich danke dir.“ Sie lächelte Chanel zu und sah dann wieder durch die Tür zum Salon hinüber, wo Gaby mit dem Kompagnon ihres Vaters plauderte, während sie ihre Tochter hin- und herschaukelte. Als ob sie ihren Blick bemerkt hätte, hob sie plötzlich den Kopf, sah zu ihr hin, dann entschuldigte sie sich lächelnd bei ihrem Gesprächspartner und stand auf.

„Mist“, murmelte Pierrette, als sie Kurs auf sie nahm, und wollte gerade durch die Küchentür verschwinden, als Gaby ihren Namen rief.

„Pierrette?“

Ergeben drehte Pierrette sich herum. „Ja?“

„Könntest du Suzon zu Chanel bringen? Sie muss dringend ihren Mittagsschlaf halten, sonst schläft sie heute Abend ein und ist dann wieder die ganze Nacht wach.“

„Natürlich.“ Pierrette streckte bereitwillig die Arme aus. „Hältst du deine Mutter wach, Liebes?“

„Ab und zu.“ Gaby lächelte leicht und als Pierrette sie zum ersten Mal seit Wochen genauer ansah, erkannte sie unter ihrer sorgfältigen Schminke die Schatten unter ihren Augen und ihre abgespannten Gesichtszüge.

Rasch wandte sie ihren Blick ab. „Ich werde dann mal Chanel suchen“, murmelte sie.

„Warte kurz. Ich... ich wollte dir noch danken.“

„Danken? Wofür?“

„Dass du eingewilligt hast, ihre Patentante zu werden“, antwortete Gaby. Sie zögerte kurz, dann fügte sie mit gedämpfter Stimme hinzu: „Ich hätte nicht gewusst, wen ich sonst fragen sollte. Es kommt mir so vor, als ob... als ob niemandem auf der Welt etwas an ihr liegen würde außer mir.“

Pierrette wusste, dass sie hätte widersprechen sollen, doch sie brachte keine Lüge zustande.

Gaby nickte traurig. „Siehst du. Und ich weiß ja auch, dass es zu viel erwartet wäre, aber ich-...“

„Mir liegt etwas an ihr“, sagte Pierrette.

„Wirklich? Du hast sie kein einziges Mal besucht seitdem.“

Pierrette sah auf Suzon hinab. „Ich... ich hatte meine Gründe, Gaby.“

„Ja, natürlich. Es war meine Schuld, ich hatte gedacht... ich...“, Gaby schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und straffte sich. „Bring sie zu Chanel, ja?“

Sie drehte sich um und ging zurück zu ihren Gästen. Pierrette sah ihr nach, beobachtete ihr höfliches Gebaren und ihr leutseliges Lächeln, und erkannte mit einem Mal all die Falschheit darin. In all ihrem eigenen Kummer hatte sie nie darüber nachgedacht, wie es für Gaby sein musste, allein mit einem Kind, das keinen Vater hatte und auch nie haben würde, denn Marcel tat wahrlich alles, um niemals auch nur den Hauch eines väterlichen Gefühls für Suzon zu empfinden. Seit der Geburt schlief er in einem der Gästezimmer, während Gaby mit ihrer Tochter im Schlafzimmer residierte, und er beschränkte seine Besuche bei ihnen auf genau das Minimum, das nötig war, um keinen Verdacht zu erwecken. Pierrette gelang es kaum, sich vorzustellen, wie schwer das für Gaby sein mochte.

Sie senkte den Blick wieder auf das Bündel in ihren Armen. Suzon gluckste leise und streckte ein Händchen nach ihr aus.

„Dann suchen wir mal Chanel, hm?“, meinte Pierrette lächelnd.

Sie wollte gerade in die Küche gehen, als Chanel ihr schon entgegen kam. In der einen Hand trug sie ein Tablett mit Häppchen, in der anderen ein Glas Cognac.

„Hier, für dich. Oh“, sie warf einen Blick auf Suzon, dann auf das Tablett in ihrer Hand, „lass mich das kurz wegbringen, dann nehme ich sie dir ab.“

„Schon in Ordnung“, sagte Pierrette rasch und hielt Suzon fester, „ich mache das schon.“

Chanel sah sie skeptisch an. „Du willst sie wickeln?“

„So schwer kann das ja nicht sein, nicht wahr?“ Sie grinste ob Chanels unwohlem Blick. „Keine Sorge, ich schaffe das schon, ich bin ein kluges Mädchen. Aber tu mir einen Gefallen“, sie nickte in Richtung des Cognacglases, „bring das Gaby, ja? Ich denke, sie kann das brauchen.“

„Ist gut. Aber ruf mich, wenn du Hilfe brauchst.“

„Du bist ein Engel, aber ich brauche keine Hilfe.“

Pierrette machte kehrt und stieg mit Suzon die Treppe empor. Wickeln, so stellte sie wenige Minuten später fest, war zwar komplizierter und auch unangenehmer, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte, aber durchaus zu bewältigen.

„So, Mäuschen, jetzt bist du wieder sauber und frisch.“ Pierrette hob Suzon vom Wickeltisch. „Wollen wir es jetzt mal mit Schlafen probieren?“

Doch von diesem Vorschlag schien Suzon überhaupt nicht begeistert zu sein. Wann immer Pierrette sie in ihre Wiege legte, fing sie an zu quengeln, und wenn sie es dann auch noch wagte, sich von der Wiege zu entfernen, wurde ein lautes und anhaltendes Weinen daraus.

„Ist ja schon gut“, murmelte Pierrette und hob sie zum wiederholten Mal aus der Wiege. Sofort hörte Suzon auf zu weinen. „Dann also keine Wiege, ich habe es ja verstanden.“ Ratlos schaukelte sie Suzon und setzte sich schließlich mit ihr aufs Bett. Sie schob sich zwei Kissen in den Rücken, dann legte sie Suzon auf ihre Brust. „Besser?“, fragte sie und quittierte das ausbleibende Quengeln als Zustimmung. „Na gut, dann also so.“ Zufrieden nuckelte Suzon an ihrem Daumen. Pierrette begann, ihr Köpfchen zu streicheln. „Dein Vater ist ein Vollidiot“, flüsterte sie, „je früher du das lernst, desto besser. Zumindest dein einer Vater. Über deinen anderen Vater weiß ich nichts.“ Sie fuhr mit ihrem Finger die winzige Ohrmuschel nach. „Ich meine, sieh dich an, hm? Du bist das süßeste Ding, das ich je gesehen habe, und du fällst ihm einfach so in den Schoß. Und statt sich zu freuen, interessiert ihn nur, dass du nicht aus seinem Samen entstanden bist. Das ist doch albern, oder?“ Suzon schmatzte leise. „Sehe ich auch so. Ich habe noch nie verstanden, warum es Männern so wichtig ist, dass sie die ersten sind, die ihren Schw-... nein, das sollte ich vor dir nicht sagen. Aber du weißt auch so, was ich meine, oder? Mir ist es doch auch egal, dass du nicht wirklich die Tochter meines Bruder bist. Deswegen kannst du doch trotzdem meine Nichte sein.“

Suzon waren die Augen zugefallen. Pierrette verstummte. Sie zog eine Decke über sie beide und begnügte sich dann damit, Suzons Gesicht zu betrachten. Sie spürte das kleine, warme Gewicht auf ihrer Brust, hörte ihren leisen Atem und fühlte sich losgelöst von dieser Welt. Die Decke roch nach Gaby. Nachdem sie die beiden drei Wochen lang gemieden hatte, war sie plötzlich mitten zwischen sie katapultiert worden. Pierrette lächelte, von einem seltsamen Glücksgefühl erfüllt. Für diesen Moment wollte sie ihre quälenden Gedanken vergessen und sich all dem hingeben, so lange es dauern mochte.

Es war das leise Knarren der Tür, das sie wieder zurück in die Realität brachte. Sie blinzelte und fühlte sich schummrig, als hätte sie lange und fest geschlafen. Gaby kam herein, offenbar tief in Gedanken. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und wollte gerade hinüber zum Schminktisch gehen, als sie Pierrette bemerkte und erschrocken zusammenzuckte.

„Mein Gott“, sie legte eine Hand über ihr Herz, „du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt.“

„Entschuldige.“ Pierrette richtete sich ein wenig auf.

„Ich dachte, du wärst gegangen, um dich woanders zu amüsieren. Warst du die ganze Zeit hier?“

Pierrette deutete auf das kleine Bündel auf ihrer Brust. „Anders wollte sie nicht einschlafen.“

Gaby sah sie im ersten Moment verwirrt an, doch dann huschte ein verständnissinniges Lächeln über ihr Gesicht und in ihre Augen trat ein weicher Ausdruck. „Ja, manchmal kann sie einen ziemlich terrorisieren.“

„Ich werde sie jetzt in die Wiege legen.“ Pierrette machte Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Nein, bleib ruhig. Ich wollte dich nicht stören.“ Gaby wandte sich wieder zur Tür.

„Gaby?“

Sie hielt inne.

Pierrette musste sich räuspern. „Ich... ich nehme das hier ernst, diese ganze Patengeschichte. Wenn ich das nicht täte, hätte ich nicht ja gesagt.“

Gaby nickte kaum merklich. „Danke“, sagte sie leise.

Ihre Blicke fanden sich, hielten für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks aneinander fest, doch dann wandte Pierrette das Gesicht ab und im nächsten Moment war Gaby verschwunden.

  


°

  


Nach der Taufe hielt Marcel wieder Einzug im Schlafzimmer und Suzons Wiege wurde in das neue Kinderzimmer überführt, das direkt neben Pierrettes Zimmer eingerichtet worden war. Marcel war in dieser Sache zu keinem Kompromiss bereit. Kinder müssten lernen, alleine zu schlafen und auch für Säuglinge gälten bereits gewisse Regeln, erklärte er. Chanel bezog die kleine Kammer auf der anderen Seite des Flurs und fortan war es ihre Aufgabe, sich nachts um Suzon zu kümmern und Gaby zu wecken, wenn es Not tat, ohne dabei dem Hausherrn allzu sehr zur Last zu fallen. In Anbetracht von Suzons doch noch sehr jungem Alter erschienen Pierrette diese Maßnahmen zwar etwas harsch, aber sie äußerte sich nicht dazu. Der Geduldsfaden ihres Bruder war derzeit zum Zerreißen gespannt, das schien auch Gaby zu merken, die sich dieser neuen Auflage ebenfalls ohne größeres Aufbegehren unterwarf, vielleicht mit dem Gedanken, dass es für Suzon sogar besser sein mochte, Marcels Nähe entzogen zu werden.

Eines Nachts wachte Pierrette auf, weil Suzon weinte. Das war nicht weiter ungewöhnlich, selbst ein umgängliches Kind wie Suzon verlangte nachts des öfteren nach der ihr zustehenden Aufmerksamkeit. Meistens gelang es ihr, das Geschrei auszublenden, doch in dieser Nacht wollte und wollte die Kleine einfach nicht aufhören. Schließlich warf Pierrette sich ihren Morgenmantel über und ging ins Zimmer nebenan.

„Was hat sie denn?“, fragte sie müde.

Gaby ging mit Suzon auf und ab. „Ich habe keine Ahnung“, sagte sie verzweifelt. „Sie will einfach nicht aufhören zu weinen. Ich habe sie gestillt, ich habe ihr was vorgesungen, ich trage sie herum und sie hört einfach nicht auf.“ Ihre Stimme klang beinahe hysterisch.

„Aha“, murmelte Pierrette und rieb sich das Gesicht, während sie Gaby betrachtete, deren Bewegungen zunehmend hektischer wurden. „Gib sie mir mal.“

„Was?“

„Ich werde sie schon nicht fallen lassen. Komm schon, gib sie mir.“

Gaby sah sie zweifelnd an. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was das bringen soll.“

Pierrette ging zur ihr und nahm ihr ohne ein weiteres Wort das Kind aus dem Arm. Gaby ließ es überrumpelt geschehen.

Suzons kleines Gesicht war rot vor Anstrengung. „Sssssch“, machte Pierrette durch ihr Schreien hindurch und schaukelte sie mit ruhigen, sanften Bewegungen hin- und her. „Ist ja gut, meine Kleine, ist ja gut.“

Es dauerte nicht einmal besonders lange, bis Suzon ruhiger wurde. Vermutlich war sie inzwischen nicht weniger erschöpft als ihre Mutter.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?“, fragte Gaby fassungslos.

„Du musst ruhiger sein“, sagte Pierrette, ohne ihre Aufmerksamkeit vom Suzon zu lösen. „Wenn du ungeduldig bist, überträgt sich das auf sie. Kein Wunder, dass sie weint.“

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass du besser als ich weißt, wie ich mit meinem Kind umgehen muss?“ Gabys Stimme klang schrill.

Pierrette hob überrascht den Kopf. Auf Gabys Wangen hatten sich hektische rote Flecken gebildet und in ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen.

„Das wollte ich damit nicht sagen“, erwiderte sie.

„Nein, natürlich nicht.“ Gaby gab einen höhnischen Laut von sich, der vielleicht einem Lachen geglichen hätte, wäre er nicht so gänzlich frei von jedweder Heiterkeit gewesen. „Ihr denkt doch alle, dass ich eine schlechte Mutter bin, das ist wirklich kein Geheimnis, weißt du.“

Pierrette starrte sie an. Sie verstand nicht, was hier gerade passiert war. Dass Suzon inzwischen mit ihrem Geschrei erneut zu neuen Höchstleistungen auflief, erleichterte ihr das Denken ebenfalls nicht. „Ich denke nicht, dass du eine schlechte Mutter bist“, widersprach sie, doch Gaby hörte sie gar nicht. Sie schien dem Zusammenbruch nahe zu sein.

„Jede von euch glaubt, besser mit meinem Kind umgehen zu können als ich. Jede will mir sagen, wie ich es besser machen kann, jede-...“

Chanel hätte sich wohl keinen schlechteren Augenblick aussuchen können, um zur Tür hereinzukommen.

„Wunderbar, dann sind ja jetzt alle versammelt.“ Gaby schnaubte, doch es klang mehr wie ein Schluchzen. „Dann kann ich ja gehen, ihr wisst ja ohnehin alles besser und da meine eigene Tochter mich ja anscheinend hasst-...“

Pierrette ging zu Chanel und drückte ihr wortlos Suzon in die Arme.

„Was ist hier passiert?“, fragte Chanel flüsternd, ohne ihren Blick von Gaby abzuwenden. „So lange war ich doch gar nicht weg.“

„Ich kümmere mich darum. Suzon wird bestimmt gleich einschlafen, sie ist todmüde.“ Pierrette drehte sich zu Gaby um. „Und du kommst mit!“, befahl sie.

„Aber-...“

„Mitkommen!“

Pierrette war so laut geworden, dass Gaby sie verblüfft anstarrte. Als sie jedoch immer noch keine Anstalten machte, sich zu bewegen, packte Pierrette sie kurzerhand am Arm und zerrte sie hinter sich her aus dem Raum und die Treppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. Energisch drückte sie sie in einen Sessel.

„Du rührst dich nicht von der Stelle, verstanden?!“

„Wenn du mir jetzt einen Tee machst, dann schreie ich. Ich kann diese ewigen Beruhigungstees nicht mehr sehen!“

Ohne eine Antwort ging Pierrette zur Anrichte und schüttete Marcels besten Scotch randvoll in eines der Gläser. Dann kehrte sie zu Gaby zurück und drückte es ihr in die Hand.

„Trinken“, kommandierte sie. „In einem Zug, na los.“

Gaby sah unsicher auf das Glas. „Ich mag keinen-...“

„Trinken!“, herrschte Pierrette sie an und erschrocken kippte Gaby das Glas hinunter. Sie hustete, und sofort füllte Pierrette das Glas nochmal. „Das auch!“

Ohne ein Widerwort leerte Gaby auch das zweite Glas und verzog das Gesicht.

Abwartend sah Pierrette sie an. „Besser?“

Gaby nickte.

„Dann noch eins, dieses Mal langsamer.“ Sie setzte erneut die Flasche an, doch Gaby zog das Glas weg.

„Ich mag keinen Scotch“, sagte sie entschuldigend und sah beinahe schüchtern zu Pierrette hoch. „Könnte ich nicht einen Sherry bekommen? Bitte?“

Pierrette musste lächeln. „Na gut“, sagte sie gnädig, stellte den Scotch auf die Anrichte und kehrte mit einer Flasche Sherry und einem zweiten Glas zurück. Sie schenkte Gaby ein, dann sich selbst und ließ sich auf dem Sofa gegenüber von Gaby nieder.

Zögernd nahm Gaby einen Schluck, dann schaute sie vorsichtig zu Pierrette. „Danke.“

„Gern geschehen.“

Gaby rieb über ihren Oberarm. „Du hast mir weh getan“, stellte sie fest.

„Sei froh, dass es keine Ohrfeige war. Üblicherweise hilft das bei Hysterie am besten.“ Pierrette betrachtete Gaby nachdenklich. „Wie geht es dir?“

Gaby warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu. „Hör auf“, sagte sie.

„Womit?“, fragte Pierrette erstaunt.

„Anteilnahme zu heucheln. Wir sind keine Freundinnen und nur weil ich langsam aber sicher verrückt werde, heißt das nicht, dass du so tun musst, als würdest du dich sorgen. Danke für den Scotch, aber ich sollte jetzt wieder nach Suzon sehen.“ Sie machte Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Gaby“, sagte Pierrette leise. „Bitte bleib. Suzon ist bei Chanel in den besten Händen...“, Gaby schnaubte leise, „also lass uns diesen Sherry trinken und reden. Waffenstillstand, ja?“

Gaby sah sie unsicher an, dann nickte sie langsam und sank wieder zurück in den Sessel.

„Sag mir, wie es dir geht“, bat Pierrette.

Gaby lächelte bitter. „Wunderbar. Ich bin nächtelang wach, weil meine Tochter lieber tagsüber schläft, mein Ehemann ignoriert meine Tochter vollkommen und würde sie vermutlich am liebsten ins Gartenhaus ausquartieren oder vor einem Kloster aussetzen, oh, und besagte Tochter hasst mich jetzt schon und würde meine Köchin mir jederzeit vorziehen. Mein Leben ist großartig.“ Sie nahm einen Schluck Sherry.

„Deine Tochter hasst dich doch nicht.“

„Ach nein? Das würdest du vermutlich anders sehen, wenn du wüsstest, dass das heute beileibe nicht das erste Mal war: Bei mir schreit sie sich die Seele aus dem Leib und kaum nimmt sie jemand anders, ist sie das artigste und ruhigste Kind auf Gottes weiter Erde.“ Gaby verstummte. Sie starrte einen Moment vor sich hin, dann sagte sie leise: „Eigentlich sollte ich mich nicht darüber wundern. Ich konnte noch nie gut mit Kindern. Warum sollte das bei meinem eigenen Kind anders sein?“

„Ich konnte auch nie gut mit Kindern“, gestand Pierrette.

Ein kaum merkliches Lächeln huschte über Gabys Gesicht. „Das überrascht mich nicht.“

Pierrette nahm rasch einen Schluck, um das unwillkommene Flattern zu betäuben, dass Gabys Lächeln in ihr auslöste.

Gaby wandte ihren Blick ab und ließ ihn durch den dunklen Salon schweifen. „So habe ich mir mein Leben nicht vorgestellt“, murmelte sie.

„Wie hast du dir dein Leben vorgestellt?“, fragte Pierrette. Whisky löste Zungen, das wusste sie nur zu gut, und vielleicht würde es Gaby helfen, ihre Sorgen jemandem anzuvertrauen. Auch wenn dieser jemand nur ihre ungeliebte Schwägerin war.

„Ich hatte mir immer vorgestellt, in einer großen Stadt zu leben, in Paris oder Lyon, mit Theatern, Konzerten und Bällen. Ich wollte Tanztees und Empfänge ausrichten und ständig neue Bekanntschaften machen, Schauspieler, Künstler, Autoren...“ Gabys Augen bekamen einen verträumten Glanz und Pierrette lächelte leicht. Sie hatte das Bild allzu lebhaft vor Augen, Gaby als glanzvoller Mittelpunkt der Gesellschaft, von Verehrern jedweder Coleur umringt, ihr Haus begehrter Anziehungspunkt eines jeden, der etwas auf sich hielt. Ja, für solch ein Leben war sie wie geschaffen, ohne Frage.

„Keine Kinder?“

„Doch, schon.“ Gaby zuckte die Schultern. „Kinder gehören dazu, nicht wahr? Aber ich habe mir nie vorgestellt, dass mein Leben sich um sie dreht. Andererseits habe ich mir aber auch nie vorgestellt, in einem einsamen Landhaus zu sitzen, nur umgeben von Menschen, die mich nicht leiden können.“ Der verträumte Ausdruck verschwand wie weggewischt.

„Das ist doch so nicht wahr“, sagte Pierrette ruhig.

„Ach ja?“, entgegnete Gaby und ihre Augen blitzten herausfordernd. „Nenne mir ein Gegenbeispiel.“

„Marcel“, schlug Pierrette vor, wider besseren Wissens, und wurde auch nur mit einem höhnischen Lachen bedacht.

„Selbst mir ist inzwischen aufgefallen, dass mein Mann keine besonders hohe Meinung von mir hat.“

„Suzon.“

„Sie ist ein Baby, sie weiß es nicht besser. Glaub mir, sie wird mich noch hassen, wenn sie die ganze Geschichte ihrer herumhurenden Mutter erfährt.“

„Gaby...“

„Siehst du, ich habe recht. Dir fällt auch niemand ein.“

„Ich“, bot Pierrette an, durch Gabys zerstörerische Gedanken aus der Fassung gebracht.

Gaby schaute sie einen Augenblick verblüfft an, dann wandte sie rasch den Blick ab, doch Pierrette sah noch den Schatten, der über ihr Gesicht zog.

„Du“, brachte sie heraus. „Dir wäre es doch nur recht, wenn ich hier verschwinden würde. Lieber früher als später.“

Das tat unerwartet weh. Pierrette öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, und wusste doch nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

„Ich hatte gehofft... ich dachte... vor Suzons Geburt hielt ich es für möglich, dass wir... so etwas wie Freundinnen werden können“, sagte Gaby und ihre Stimme klang gepresst. „Und bei ihrer Geburt... du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie sehr du mir geholfen hast. Ich hatte wirklich das Gefühl, wir wären uns nahe.“ Gaby trank einen Schluck, dann räusperte sie sich. „Natürlich war ich an dem Tag nicht wirklich zurechnungsfähig, also habe ich mir das vermutlich nur eingebildet, aber-...“

„Hast du nicht“, sagte Pierrette leise.

„Ach nein?“ Gaby sah sie wieder an, ihre Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammengepresst. „Warum meidest du mich dann seither wie der Teufel das Weihwasser?“

Pierrette sah auf ihr Glas hinab und dachte an den altbekannten Spruch zu den Betrunkenen und der Wahrheit. Nur der Alkohol hatte ihre stolze Schwägerin dazu bringen können, diese Eingeständnisse zu machen, dessen war sie sich sicher.

Gaby beobachtete sie einen Moment, dann drehte sie das Gesicht wieder zur Seite. „Dachtest du, mir wäre das nicht aufgefallen?“ Sie drehte ihr Glas zwischen den Fingern. „Ich dachte wirklich, wir könnten Freundinnen sein...“

„Ich bin nicht gut darin, Gaby“, antwortete Pierrette. Ihre Stimme klang heiser und sie trank einen Schluck, ohne an der Trockenheit ihrer Kehle etwas ändern zu können. „Ich bin nicht gut darin, jemandes Freundin zu sein.“

„Du und Chanel, ihr seid befreundet, oder nicht?“

„Chanel ist etwas anderes.“ _Sie hat mich mal so sehr geliebt, dass sie über meine Fehler hinweg sieht._

Gaby nickte, obwohl Pierrette bezweifelte, dass es an dieser Aussage etwas zu verstehen gab. Sie verstand es ja selbst kaum.

„Normalerweise mögen mich andere Frauen nicht“, fügte sie erklärend hinzu, „und das ist mir auch durchaus recht so.“

Gaby nickte erneut. „Konkurrenz und Neid, nicht wahr?“

Es war nicht wirklich eine Frage und Pierrette wurde einmal mehr klar, wie ähnlich sie einander waren. Es machte ihr Angst.  Für einen Moment stellte sie sich vor, wie es wäre, Gaby die ganze Wahrheit zu gestehen, hier und jetzt. Wie all ihre Gedanken um sie kreisten, wie sehr sie sich wünschte, dass sie nicht ihre Schwägerin wäre, sondern nur irgendeine Frau, frei für sie. Und vielleicht wäre Gaby tatsächlich betrunken und verzweifelt genug, ihren Avancen nachzugeben, nur ein einziges Mal. Sie stellte sich vor, sie an sich zu ziehen, sie zu küssen und ihr zu zeigen, wie sehr sie begehrt wurde.  Es erschien so nahe in diesem Moment, so greifbar, dass Pierrette sich an ihr Glas klammerte, um nicht aufzustehen und zu ihr hinüber zu gehen.

Gaby saß in ihrem Sessel und starrte blicklos in den schwarzen Kamin. Ihre Hysterie, ihr Zorn, ihr Kummer waren alle nach und nach verschwunden und jetzt sah sie nur noch sehr müde aus. Schließlich stellte sie ihr Glas auf den niedrigen Tisch.

„Ich sollte ins Bett gehen.“ Sie erhob sich, blieb aber neben dem Sessel stehen. Ihre Finger strichen unsicher über die Lehne. „Danke“, sagte sie, ohne Pierrette anzusehen, „für den Sherry und den Scotch und... alles andere.“

„Gern geschehen.“ _Und es tut mir Leid._ Aber die Worte wollten einfach nicht heraus.

„Gute Nacht, Pierrette.“

„Gute Nacht.“

Sie sah dabei zu, wie Gaby die Treppe hochstieg, immer noch gefangen in den Gedanken an die Möglichkeiten, die es nie geben würde und nie geben durfte.

Endlich stellte sie ihr Glas neben das von Gaby und stand ebenfalls auf. Statt zu ihrem Raum trugen ihre Füße sie allerdings zum Kinderzimmer. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und bemerkte überrascht, dass Chanel noch am Bett stand.

„Schläft sie?“, fragte sie flüsternd.

Chanel nickte. „Ich war nicht einmal mit meinem Lied fertig, da war der kleine Engel schon eingeschlafen.“ Chanel sah Pierrette an. „Sie ist wirklich ein gutes Kind.“

„Ohne Zweifel.“ Pierrette lächelte, dann nickte sie in Richtung des Schlafzimmers. „Passiert das öfter?“

„Dass sie die Fassung verliert? Nein, das war das erste Mal. Aber es war abzusehen.“

„Sie tut sich schwer, oder?“

„Auch nicht schwerer als andere“, meinte Chanel schulterzuckend. „Sie hat es halt nie gelernt.“

Sie beugte sich wieder über die Wiege und zupfte die Decke zurecht. Pierrette beobachtete sie gedankenverloren. „Du wolltest immer Kinder, nicht wahr, Chanel?“

„Natürlich“, sagte sie, „so wie alle Frauen.“

Pierrette antwortete nichts. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen den Türrahmen und sah Chanel zu, wie sie mit geübter Hand die Sachen wegräumte, die Gaby in ihrem verzweifelten Versuchen, Suzon zu beruhigen, im Zimmer verstreut hatte.

„Geht es ihr denn besser?“, fragte Chanel über die Schulter.

„Besser?“ Pierrette hob die Schultern. „Sie hat sich beruhigt. Ich denke, es geht ihr nicht schlechter.“

Chanel drehte sich zur ihr um, die Stirn gerunzelt. „Habt ihr gestritten?“

Pierrette lachte hohl. „Nein, wir haben nicht gestritten. Mein Leben war um so vieles einfacher, als wir uns noch gestritten haben.“

„Was ist los?“

Pierrette fuhr sich über die Stirn. „Gott, Chanel“, murmelte sie, „ich bin dabei, mich in die größte Scheiße meines Lebens hineinzureiten. Und das will bei mir schon etwas heißen...“

  


  


°°°

  


 

 


	8. Geschäftsreise

„Ich sollte weggehen“, sagte Pierrette und es war nicht das erste Mal. Sie saß auf der Küchentheke, während Chanel neben ihr Suppengrün zerkleinerte. „Das wäre das einzig Vernünftige.“

Statt einer Antwort widmete sich Chanel der Stange Lauch, die gerade ihrem Messer zum Opfer fiel.

„Das einzig Vernünftige“, bekräftigte Pierrette noch einmal und nahm einen Zug von ihrer Zigarette. „Die Frage ist nur, wohin? Ich kann unmöglich zu Mutter zurück. Das ist völlig ausgeschlossen.“

Chanel griff nach einer Karotte und begann sie zu schälen.

„Ich könnte heiraten. Claude wartet doch nur darauf, dass ich ja sage. Oder ich nehme doch Cousin Emanuel. Er ist immerhin amüsant. Und er wird ein Haus am Meer erben. Es gäbe schlechteres.“

Chanel hob skeptisch die Brauen.

„Schön, es wäre nicht optimal, aber wer führt schon ein optimales Leben? Ich mache mir immerhin keine Illusionen über die Ehe, das könnte von Vorteil sein.“

Chanel legte die Karotte aufs Brett und begann sie in einer Geschwindigkeit in kleine Scheiben zu schneiden, dass Pierrette vom Zusehen schwindelig wurde.

„Na schön“, räumte sie ein, „es ist eine schlechte Idee.“ Sie schnappte sich eine Karottenscheibe und knabberte daran. „Aber wenn ich hier bleibe, kann das nur schlecht ausgehen. Ich meine, wir beide kennen mich, ich werde mich zu einer Dummheit hinreißen lassen und dann wird Gaby es Marcel erzählen, der erzählt es Mutter und dann kann ich froh sein, wenn sie mich nur ins Kloster und nicht in die nächste Irrenanstalt steckt.“

Sie wollte sich noch eine Scheibe nehmen, doch Chanels böser Blick ließ sie die Hand wieder zurückziehen. „Schon gut“, brummte sie und griff stattdessen nach dem Unterteller, wo sich schon ihre anderen Zigarettenstummel sammelten. „Ich sollte wirklich weggehen.“

Chanel seufzte schwer und sofort richtete Pierrette ihren Blick auf sie. Es war seit einer halben Stunde der erste Laut, den Chanel von sich gab.

„Ja?“, fragte sie ungeduldig, als Chanel sich nur der nächsten Karotte zuwandte. „Komm schon, Chanel, ich weiß genau, dass du etwas sagen willst.“

Chanel seufzte noch einmal. „Du kannst ihr nicht aus dem Weg gehen“, sagte sie, auch nicht zum ersten Mal.

„Natürlich kann ich das“, erwiderte Pierrette trotzig, „wenn ich hier verschwinde-...“

„... wäre sie immer noch die Frau deines Bruders. Und die Mutter deines Patenkindes. Oder hast du das schon wieder vergessen?“

„Natürlich nicht“, versetzte Pierrette betroffen.

„Sie ist nun mal Familie.“

„Das ist ja das Schlimme daran! Und wenn sie es meinem Bruder erzählt-...“

Chanel legte ihr Messer zur Seite und richtete sich auf. „Ist dir je der Gedanke gekommen, dass sie es deinem Bruder vielleicht nicht erzählt?“, fragte sie.

Pierrette starrte sie verblüfft an. „Ähm, nein.“

„Dann solltest du das vielleicht einmal in Erwägung ziehen.“

Pierrette runzelte die Stirn, während sie zu verstehen versuchte, was Chanel ihr sagen wollte. Schließlich resignierte sie. „Was willst du mir damit sagen?“, erkundigte sie sich. „Warum sollte sie es nicht meinem Bruder erzählen?“

Chanel sah sie ungläubig an. „Weil sie dich mag, möglicherweise?“, erwiderte sie langsam, als würde sie einem begriffsstutzigen Kind erklären, dass der Himmel blau ist.

„Tut sie nicht“, entgegnete Pierrette sofort.

„Und das weißt du, weil du so ausgenommen gut darin bist zu erkennen, wenn Menschen Gefühle für dich haben?“

Pierrette zuckte zusammen. „Autsch“, murmelte sie.

Chanel griff wieder zu ihrem Messer und schälte weiter. „Ich kann dir nichts raten, Pierrette, tut mir Leid.“

„Sie ist die Frau meines Bruders.“

„Ich weiß. Und sie ist meine Madame.“

Plötzlich fühlte Pierrette sich beschämt. „Du hast recht, ich sollte nicht mit dir darüber reden.“

Chanel sah sie ruhig an. „Es tut mir Leid, dass du dich in dieser Situation befindest. Wirklich. Ich denke, die wichtigste Frage, die du dir stellen musst, ist, wie viel sie dir wert ist.“

„Sehr viel, fürchte ich“, murmelte Pierrette, „viel mehr als ich je...“ Sie unterbrach sich.

Chanel hob überrascht den Blick. „So ernst ist es?“

Pierrette nickte mutlos.

„Oh.“ Chanel sah wieder auf ihre Hände.

„Es tut mir Leid“, sagte Pierrette sofort, „ich hätte nicht... ich war selbstsüchtig, mit dir darüber zu sprechen.“

Chanel schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist schon gut“, sagte sie und begann wieder zu schälen.

Hinter ihnen ertönte ein leises Räuspern. Pierrette fuhr herum und der Schrecken fuhr ihr in alle Glieder, als sie Gaby in der Tür stehen sah.

„Entschuldigt, dass ich störe“, sagte sie.

„Macht nichts“, stammelte Pierrette. _Wie lange stehst du da schon?_

Ihre Augen waren so kühl und beherrscht wie eh und je, als sie zu Chanel sah. „Wir werden heute Abend Gäste haben, Chanel. Marcel hat mir gerade mitgeteilt, dass Monsieur Perrin mit seiner Frau vorbeikommen wird.“

„Sehr wohl, Madame.“

„Suppe können wir ihnen natürlich nicht auftischen. Was haben wir sonst noch da?“

Es machte Pierrette wahnsinnig, dass Gaby sich beharrlich weigerte, sie anzusehen. _Was hast du gehört, Gaby?_

„Ich hätte noch einen Rehrücken, Madame.“

„Madame Perrin mag kein Wild.“

„Dann vielleicht Zitronenhuhn?“

Gaby überlegte kurz, dann nickte sie. „Mit Rosmarinkartoffeln. Und als Vorspeise...“

„Wie wäre es mit Austern? Ich könnte noch frische Austern auf dem Markt bekommen.“

„Eine gute Idee. Und ein Soufflé zum Dessert.“

„Sehr wohl, Madame.“

Endlich wandte sich Gaby Pierrette zu. „Isst du mit uns?“ Keine Regung in ihrem Gesicht, kein Wimpernzucken, kein eigenartiger Blick. Erleichterung durchflutete Pierrette.

„Mit Monsieur Perrin? Vielen Dank, aber ich verzichte. Dieser Mensch ist zum Sterben langweilig und seine werte Gattin dazu noch prüde und bigott.“

Gaby sah zu Chanel, aber Pierrette war sich sicher, dass ihre Mundwinkel kurz gezuckt hatten. „Dann also nur für vier Personen. Wo ist das Mädchen?“

„In der Wäschekammer.“

„Sie soll pünktlich um sechs Uhr anfangen den Tisch einzudecken. Mit dem guten Silber.“

Ein knappes Nicken und schon eilte die Hausherrin von dannen.

Pierrette rutschte von der Theke. „Stell mir was beiseite, ja?“, flüsterte sie Chanel zu. „Du weißt, ich würde sterben für ein Stück deines Zitronenhuhns.“

Chanel schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf. „Aber es ist nicht gut genug, dir das Ehepaar Perrin schmackhaft zu machen?“

Pierrette zwinkerte ihr zu. „Es gibt Momente, in denen Sterben nicht die schlimmste aller Alternativen darstellt.“

  


°

  


Es war eine Qual. Mit ihr am Frühstückstisch zu sitzen, im Salon mit Suzon zu spielen, während Gaby in einem Sessel saß und in einem Magazin blätterte, beim Abendessen Marcels und Gabys Schweigen ausgesetzt zu sein und zu wissen, dass sie nachts nur wenige Zimmer entfernt von ihr schlief, es war die Hölle. Und doch brachte Pierrette es nicht über sich, ihre Drohung wahrzumachen und zu gehen, denn das würde bedeuten, Gaby gar nicht mehr sehen zu können, und noch erschien ihr diese Vorstellung schlimmer.

„Wartest du?“

Gaby stand in der Badezimmertür, das Haar feucht, den Körper in einen rosa-seidenen Morgenmantel gehüllt, der sich um sie schmiegte wie eine zweite Haut und sich nicht einmal bemühte, ihre Formen zu verbergen.

Pierrette wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte. Wie sollte sie auch erklären, dass sie das Rauschen der Dusche gehört hatte und sich danach irgendwie in ihren Gedanken verloren hatte, hier, auf dem Flur, zwischen Schlaf- und Badezimmer?

Gaby trat beiseite, um die Tür freizugeben, und Pierrette folgte dem Angebot stumm, die Kehle wie zugeschnürt. Gaby roch betörend, nach Seife oder Creme oder Parfüm, und hastig schloss Pierrette die Tür zwischen ihr und diesen Verlockungen. Beinahe automatisch streifte sie ihre Kleider ab. Feuchtigkeit hing im Badezimmer, beschlug Fenster und Spiegel und kondensierte auf ihrer Haut. Pierrette trat in die Dusche und schaltete das Wasser an. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ die Strahlen über ihr Gesicht laufen. Gaby hatte hier gestanden, nur wenige Minuten zuvor, und sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass die Bilder sich vor ihren Augen auftaten: Gaby, nackt, Wassertropfen perlten über ihren Körper, zogen feuchte Spuren über ihre Haut, tropften von den Spitzen ihrer Brüste, rannen über ihren Bauch und verloren sich im verführerischen Dreieck zwischen ihren Beinen. Pierrette stöhnte, als ihre Hände diesem Weg folgten.

Es dauert nicht lange. Es dauerte nie lange, wenn sie dabei an Gaby dachte, und in den letzten Monaten hatte sie an kaum etwas anderes gedacht. Doch die Erleichterung, die ihrem Höhepunkt hätte folgen sollen, stellte sich nicht ein. Stattdessen war da ein Gefühl, das für Pierrette noch nie zu diesen sinnlichen Gefühlen dazu gehört hatte: Scham. Wie konnte sie sich nur derart überwältigen lassen von diesen Gefühlen, die nicht sein dürften, immer und immer wieder?

Sie seifte sich ein und spülte den Schaum von ihrer Haut, doch als sie aus der Dusche stieg, fühlte sie sich nicht sauber. Eher im Gegenteil. Sie, die Sex noch nie als etwas Unreines oder Schamhaftes empfunden hatte, fühlte sich mit einem Mal so schmutzig und zutiefst beschämt, dass sie hätte heulen mögen.

  


°

  


Ihr einziger Trost in dieser Zeit war Suzon. Die Kleine war ein wunderbares Kind und sie durfte Pierrette vorbehaltlos lieben. Gaby war ihr immer dankbar, wenn sie ihr Suzon abnahm, und Marcel hatte niemals auch nur Anstalten gemacht, Besitzansprüche auf seine Stieftochter zu stellen. Er verbrachte nur Zeit mit ihr, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließ, und da er diese Situationen auch noch sehr geschickt zu umschiffen vermochte, sah er Suzon manchmal tagelang nicht, ohne dass ihm das auch nur das Geringste auszumachen schien. Umso mehr Zeit blieb Pierrette mit ihr.

„Du verziehst sie“, warf Gaby ihr manchmal vor. „Wie soll sie es lernen, wenn du sie jedes Mal hochhebst, sobald sie zu schreien anfängt? Dann schreit sie nur umso mehr, schließlich wird sie ja dafür belohnt, und ich darf es ausbaden.“

„Sie ist doch nur ein Baby, Gaby. Und alles, was sie will, ist ein bisschen Trost und Geborgenheit. Denkst du nicht, dass sie noch früh genug lernt, was Kälte und Einsamkeit ist?“

„Sie muss lernen, dass es Regeln gibt, dass sich nicht immer nur alles um sie dreht!“

„Die Welt wird ihr das schon früh genug beibringen, keine Sorge“, erwiderte Pierrette ungeduldig und wiegte Suzon, die ihr Weinen längst eingestellt hatte. „Aber bis dahin gebe ich ihr gerne das Gefühl, dass jemand für sie da ist, wenn sie jemanden braucht.“

Sie wandte sich ab, ehe Gaby ihr erneut den Vorwurf machen konnte, sie für eine schlechte Mutter zu halten. Sie erinnerte sich allzu gut, wie empfindlich Gaby in dieser Hinsicht war.

Hatte Gaby nicht in ihren Armen, in ihrem Schoß gelegen, als sie Suzon zur Welt gebracht hatte? War sie es nicht gewesen, die Stunde um Stunde ihre Hände gehalten hatte, durch all die Schmerzen hindurch? War sie es nicht gewesen, die Suzon im Arm gehalten hatte, kaum dass sie in diese unwirtliche Welt geworfen worden war? War sie deswegen nicht auch ein wenig ihr Kind, und sei es auch nur ein kleines bisschen?

Pierrette sagte all das nicht laut, stattdessen entzückte sie sich an Suzons dunklem Haar, dem ihren so ähnlich, an ihren wachen, klaren Augen, mit denen sie sie ansah, ihrem kleinen Glucksen, wenn Pierrette mit ihr spielte. Sie konnte ihr stundenlang zusehen, ob sie schlief oder wach war, ob sie nach Aufmerksamkeit verlangte oder sich still und leise mit sich selbst beschäftigte.

Sie las, während Suzon neben ihr auf dem Sofa schlief und Gaby am Tisch in ihrer Schmuckschatulle nach den passenden Ohrringen suchte, als Marcel unerwartet nach Hause kam.

„Bringen Sie das Kind nach oben, Chanel“, befahl er, während er sich von dem herbeigeeilten Mädchen aus dem Mantel helfen ließ.

„Sie ist gerade erst eingeschlafen“, protestierte Pierrette, doch Marcel wischte ihren Einwand ungeduldig beiseite.

„Ich habe etwas mit euch zu besprechen.“

„Ach ja?“, fragte Gaby. Sie sah nicht einmal von ihrem Handspiegel auf. Stattdessen folgte ihr Blick sehr aufmerksam der Bewegung ihres Kopfes, um die Wirkung ihrer Smaragdohrringe zu bewundern. „Was ist denn so ungeheuer wichtig?“ Ihre Stimme klang gelangweilt.

Das Grün der Smaragde zauberte ein unwahrscheinlich grünes Funkeln in ihre Augen. Pierrette konnte ihre Augen kaum von diesem Anblick losreißen. Sie räusperte sich und wandte rasch den Kopf zur Seite. Fragend sah sie ihren Bruder an.

„Ich werde die Verhandlungen mit der Firma in Lyon führen“, verkündete Marcel in triumphierendem Tonfall.

Gaby sah ihren Mann verständnislos an. „Aha“, machte sie. Marcel warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu.

Pierrette erinnerte sich dunkel, dass in Lyon einer der wichtigsten Vertragspartner ihres Vaters saß und schloss daher, dass dies für Marcels Bemühungen, endgültig ihres Vaters Nachfolge anzutreten, einen immensen Erfolg darstellte.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch“, sagte sie deswegen und wurde mit einem Lächeln ihres Bruders belohnt.

„Vielen Dank, liebe Schwester.“

Gaby verdrehte die Augen. „Und das bedeutet?“, fragte sie mit leichter Ungeduld.

„Ich werde für ein paar Tage nach Lyon fahren.“

Jetzt ließ Gaby den Spiegel doch sinken. „Du fährst weg?“, fragte sie, plötzlich höchst aufmerksam. Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht und in ihrem Blick lag mit einem Mal eine seltsame Anspannung.

Marcel betrachtete sie stirnrunzelnd. „Ja, allerdings. Ich muss schon morgen aufbrechen. Veranlasse bitte, dass das Mädchen meinen Koffer packt.“

Gaby nickte. „Natürlich“, murmelte sie. Fahrig legte sie den Spiegel aus der Hand und stand auf. „Ich kümmere mich darum.“

Pierrette sah ihr überrascht nach, als sie die Treppe emporeilte. Sie konnte sich keinen Reim auf das Verhalten ihrer Schwägerin machen.

„Du hast doch ein Auge auf sie, während ich weg bin?“

Diese Frage katapultierte Pierrette abrupt wieder in die Gegenwart ihres Bruders. „Was?“

Marcel hatte noch immer eine steile Falte auf der Stirn, während er zur Treppe sah, über die seine Frau gerade entschwunden war. „Ihr Verhalten ist doch seltsam, oder nicht?“

Pierrette zuckte wage die Achseln.

„Du hast doch ein Auge darauf, ob sie sich mit jemand anderem trifft, während ich weg bin?“, wiederholte Marcel und sah Pierrette an.

Diese Frage erschütterte Pierrette nachhaltig. „Hältst du das für möglich?“, fragte sie krächzend und fragte sich gleichzeitig, wie sie so naiv hatte sein können. Eine Frau wie Gaby, die zehn Liebhaber haben könnte, wenn sie nur mit dem Finger schnipste, warum sollte sie sich mit einer unglücklichen Ehe zufrieden geben? Der Gedanke hinterließ einen bitteren Geschmack in Pierrettes Mund.

Marcel fasste ihre Gedanken in Worte. „Ich wäre reichlich naiv, täte ich es nicht, oder?“ Noch immer sah er Pierrette abwartend an. „Ich kann mich doch auf dich verlassen?“

Pierrette nickte stumm. Wie hätte sie ihrem Bruder auch sagen sollen, dass er damit den Bock zum Gärtner machte?

  


°

  


Sie beobachtete den Abschied ihres Bruders vom Fenster aus, sah dabei zu, wie Gaby, ganz die vorbildliche Ehefrau, ihn zum Abschied küsste und dem Taxi nachwinkte, doch als sie sich zum Haus umdrehte, war schon wieder diese seltsame Anspannung in ihrem Blick zu lesen. Pierrette wertete das als kein gutes Zeichen.

Sie zog sich gerade ihren Mantel an, als Gaby hereinkam. Sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als sie Pierrette gewahrte.

„Du fährst weg?“

„Etwas dagegen?“, erkundigte sich Pierrette frostig. „Hast du vielleicht eigene Pläne, die ich dir irgendwie durchkreuze?“

Gaby sah sie mit großen Augen an, dann schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf. „Nein“, sagte sie, „nein, natürlich nicht.“

Sie ging an Pierrette vorbei und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.

„Wie lange bleibst du weg?“, fragte sie, und es klang für Pierrettes Ohren bemüht beiläufig.

„Wartet nicht mit dem Abendessen auf mich“, erwiderte Pierrette knapp und ließ ihre Handtasche zuschnappen. „Sonst noch was?“

Kam es ihr nur so vor, oder lag in Gabys Blick tatsächlich Enttäuschung? Pierrette war sich nicht sicher.

„Viel Spaß“, sagte sie leise.

„Danke“, antwortete Pierrette brüsk und ging zur Tür. „Dir auch einen schönen Tag. Genieß deine neue Freiheit.“

Sie fuhr eine ganze Weile ziellos durch die Gegend, auf der Flucht vor den immer gleichen Gedanken, während ihr nur allzu klar war, dass es albern und kindisch war, wie sie sich verhielt. Sie konnte nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass Gaby das Auto vorzuenthalten, sie daran hindern würde, sich mit anderen Männern zu treffen. Aber sie wusste, dass sie das nicht ertragen würde. Die Eifersucht bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran quälte sie so sehr, dass es ihr die Kehle zuschnürte und sie anhalten und das Fenster aufkurbeln musste, weil sie meinte, sonst zu ersticken. Lange saß sie da, rauchte eine Zigarette nach der nächsten und haderte mit ihrem Schicksal, während sie sich gleichzeitig zutiefst dafür verabscheute, so verflucht wehleidig zu sein.

_Dann tu halt was,_ befahl sie sich selbst, _geh, verschwinde von hier, überlass die beiden ihrer zerstörerischen Ehe, du weißt ohnehin, dass du das längst hättest tun sollen._

Sie sah auf den Zündschlüssel und stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, einfach loszufahren und nicht mehr zurückzublicken, ein neues Leben zu beginnen, weit weg von diesem Nest, der erdrückenden Präsenz ihrer Mutter, den Schuldgefühlen und der Verlorenheit. Aber als sie schließlich das Auto wieder anließ, wendete sie lediglich den Wagen und machte sich auf den langen Rückweg.

Es musste schon fast Mitternacht sein, als sie endlich wieder das Haus ihres Bruders erreichte. Alles war dunkel und still. Leise schlich Pierrette die Treppe hinauf. Für einen Moment spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, Chanel zu wecken und ihr ihr Leid zu klagen, doch dann schalt sie sich ein selbstsüchtiges Miststück und bog zu ihrem Zimmer ab. Sie schälte sich aus ihren Kleidern, zog ihr Nachthemd an und schlüpfte unter die Decke. Mit wachen Augen starrte sie an die Decke, während ihre Gedanken sich immer noch ruhelos um und um drehten.

Irgendwann musste sie dennoch eingeschlummert sein, denn ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie aufschrecken. Desorientiert starrte sie auf die Tür und erst als es ein zweites Mal klopfte, wurde ihr klar, dass sie nicht geträumt hatte. Mit einem leisen Fluch warf sie ihre Decke zur Seite und stand auf. Sie öffnete die Tür in dem Augenblick, in dem der nächtliche Störenfried gerade ihre Hand zu einem dritten Klopfen erhoben hatte.

Es war Gaby.

  


  


°°°

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verzeiht mir den Cliffhanger. Erst hatte ich ein langes Kapitel geplant, aber dann wurde es doch zu lang, sodass ich es geteilt habe. Das nächste Kapitel kommt dann nächste Woche, versprochen!
> 
> Ich wünsche euch einen schönen ersten Mai! :)


	9. Zauber der Nacht

 

„Gaby“, murmelte Pierrette verblüfft und rieb sich über das Gesicht. „Ist etwas passiert? Ist etwas mit Suzon?“

„Warum bist weggefahren?“, fragte Gaby. Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht.

Die Frage überraschte Pierrette und im Nu war sie hellwach, während sie ihre Schwägerin genauer in Augenschein nahm. Sie stand vor ihr, gekleidet in ihren seidig-schimmernden Morgenmantel, und sah sie an. Ihre Hände bebten und ihr Blick flackerte unruhig über Pierrettes Gesicht. Sie wirkte aufgewühlt.

„Warum?“, erkundigte sich Pierrette, doch ihre Stimme klang nicht so beißend, wie sie sich vorgenommen hatte. Gabys Erscheinung brachte sie aus dem Konzept. „Habe ich dir ein Treffen mit deinem Liebhaber durchkreuzt?“

Gaby starrte sie an. „Das denkst du?“, flüsterte sie. „Dass ich einen Liebhaber habe?“

In ihren Augen brannte eine Intensität, die Pierrette noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie konnte ihren Blick nicht abwenden. Ihr fiel nicht mal eine Antwort ein, so leer war ihr Kopf mit einem Mal. Gaby sah sie an, schien etwas zu suchen, doch Pierrette wusste nicht, was das war, noch, ob sie es fand, doch plötzlich schloss sie die Lücke zwischen ihnen und ehe Pierrette sich versah, küsste sie sie.

Sie küsste sie.

Pierrette war wie erstarrt. Gabys Lippen glitten sacht über ihre und Pierrette ließ es bewegungslos geschehen, unfähig, sich zu rühren, unfähig, auch nur etwas zu empfinden. Sie fühlte sich wie betäubt. Sie spürte Gabys Zögern, wie sie Anstalten machte, sich wieder zurückzuziehen, und plötzlich erwachte sie aus ihrer Starre und all ihre Gefühle brachen mit solch roher Gewalt über ihr zusammen, dass sie erzitterte. Sie hielt Gaby fest, zog sie zurück, vergrub ihre Hände tief in blondem Haar, während sie den Kuss mit einem Hunger erwiderte, der Gaby zusammenzucken ließ. Doch schon im nächsten Moment schmiegte sie sich an Pierrette und bot ihre Lippen bereitwillig ihrem gierigen Kuss dar. Pierrette glitt mit ihrer Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen und Gaby öffnete ihren Mund, ergab sich anstandslos Pierrettes Drängen und seufzte beglückt, als ihre Zungen einander berührten.

Mühsam riss Pierrette sich von ihr los. Gaby öffnete ihre Augen und blickte sie strahlend an.

„Es ist also wahr“, hauchte sie und ihre Stimme jubilierte, erfüllt von höchstem Glück, „es ist wahr, es ist wahr…“

„Nein“, flüsterte Pierrette, ihre Stimme um so vieles kraftloser, als sie hätte sein sollen. Gaby schien sie gar nicht zu hören, und wie sollte sie auch, wenn Pierrettes Hände so unfähig waren, sie loszulassen? Wenn ihre Zunge es so unmöglich zu leugnen fand, was nicht zu leugnen war?

„Du willst mich“, wisperte Gaby, „du willst mich tatsächlich.“

„Gaby, wir dürfen das nicht tun, wir dürfen nicht...“, sie versuchte, fest und entschieden zu klingen, doch ihre Stimme zitterte vor Verlangen, „… es geht nicht.“

Gaby sah sie an mit dem Blick einer Frau, die noch nie in ihrem Leben zurückgewiesen worden war, die sich sicher war, dass hier und heute nicht das erste Mal sein würde. In ihren Augen war nicht der Hauch eines Zweifels zu sehen.

Woher sollte Pierrette die Kraft nehmen, die erste zu sein? _Er wird es nie erfahren_ , raunte es in ihrem Kopf.

„Du willst mich.“ Gaby suchte ihren Blick. Grünes Feuer loderte in ihren Augen, forderte unerbittlich eine Antwort.

„Ja“, flüsterte Pierrette, „ja, natürlich, wie könnte ich dich nicht wollen?“

Ihr Lächeln war überwältigend. Langsam hob sie eine Hand und legte sie an Pierrettes Wange, strich mit ihrem Daumen über ihre Haut.

„Pierrette...“ Ihr Daumen berührte ihre Unterlippe und Pierrette schauderte. „Bitte“, hauchte sie.

Es war dieses eine Wort, das jeden Widerstand in Pierrette in sich zusammenstürzen ließ, dieses leise Flehen, mit dem Gaby jeden Stolz fahren ließ und sich ihr auslieferte. Pierrette ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie ins Zimmer, küsste sie aufs Neue, noch bevor die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war. Sie konnte nicht widerstehen, nein, sie konnte es nicht. Nicht dieser Frau, nicht diesen Küssen, nicht diesem herrlichen Gefühl, sie endlich, endlich im Arm halten zu dürfen.

Sie drängte Gaby rücklings gegen die Tür und Gaby zog sie an sich, presste ihre Körper aneinander, während sie einander küssten, wild und ungestüm. Gaby schmeckte süß, nach einem Hauch von Sherry. Sie hatte sich Mut angetrunken, um diesen Schritt zu wagen. Pierrette fühlte sich ob dieser Erkenntnis, ob ihrer Courage, eigenartig bewegt. Sie zog sie noch enger an sich. Gaby war nackt unter ihrem Morgenmantel und Pierrette stöhnte leise, als sie die Wärme ihres Körpers spürte, so unfassbar nah. Nur noch zwei dünne Schichten Stoffs trennten sie voneinander, doch die Hitze, die durch Pierrettes Adern pulsierte, ließ ihr selbst das zu viel werden. Gaby empfand offenbar ähnlich, denn ihre Finger zerrten an den Trägern von Pierrettes Nachthemd. Pierrette löste sich aus ihrem Kuss, um ihr in ihren Bemühungen zu Hilfe zu kommen, doch dann sah sie die Unsicherheit in Gabys Blick. Sie unterbrach ihre Bewegungen.

„Was ist los?“, flüsterte sie. „Was hast du?“

Gaby ließ zögernd ihre Hände sinken. „Das alles hier“, sagte sie leise, „ich weiß nicht... ich habe noch nie… mit einer Frau…“

Ihre Hilflosigkeit war so rührend, dass Pierrette ein warmes Gefühl der Zuneigung durchflutete, gänzlich anders als die heiße Lust, die sie eben noch verspürt hatte. Sie nahm Gabys Hände und küsste ihre Knöchel.

„Alles ist gut“, sagte sie und lächelte beruhigend. „Alles ist gut, so lange du es nur willst.“

„Ich will es“, sagte Gaby schnell.

„Dann...“, Pierrette beugte sich vor und küsste sie sanft, „... vertrau mir.“

Gaby schloss die Augen und gab sich dem Kuss hin. „Das tue ich“, wisperte sie.

Pierrette küsste sie, bis Gabys ganzer Körper entspannt und anschmiegsam war und jeder Zweifel  geschwunden schien. Ohne sich von ihr zu lösen, griff Pierrette nach den Trägern ihres eigenen Nachthemdes und schob sie über ihre Schultern. Der Stoff glitt an ihrem Körper hinab und sammelte sich zu ihren Füßen.

Gabys Atem stockte. Sie unterbrach den Kuss und zog sich ein wenig zurück, um Pierrette anzuschauen. Sehr vorsichtig hob sie ihre Hand und legte sie auf Pierrettes Schulter, streichelte mit ihrem Daumen federleicht ihre bloße Haut. Ein konzentrierter Ausdruck breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als ihre Finger tiefer glitten. Pierrette schauderte unter ihrer hauchzarten Berührung. Sofort hielt Gaby inne.

„Mach weiter“, flüsterte Pierrette.

„Ich...“, Gaby sah verunsichert zu ihr auf, „ich weiß nicht...“

„Tu, was immer du tun willst.“ Pierrette legte ihre Hand über Gabys und drückte sie. „Wirklich.“

Gaby nickte leicht und setzte ihren Weg fort. Sie beobachtete, wie ihre Finger über Pierrettes Schlüsselbein abwärts wanderten, bis sie schließlich den Ansatz ihrer Brüste erreichten. Kurz zögerte sie, doch dann strich sie sacht über die zarte Haut bis zu der Spitze, die unter ihrer Berührung hart wurde. Pierrettes Mund entrang sich ein leises Seufzen und Gaby schloss die Augen.

„Pierrette“, atmete sie aus und legte ihre Stirn an Pierrettes, während ihre Hand die Brust umschloss. Ihre Handfläche rieb über die Brustwarze und entlockte Pierrette einen weiteren Wohllaut. Gabys Hand erzitterte. „Bitte, berühre mich“, hauchte sie.

Hastig machte sie sich am Gürtel ihres Morgenmantels zu schaffen, doch Pierrette hielt sie fest.

„Warte“, sagte sie leise.

„Aber-...“

„Wir haben Zeit.“ Pierrette ließ ihre Hände ineinander gleiten. „Komm.“ Sie führte Gaby zum Bett und drückte sie sanft auf die Matratze. „Leg dich hin“, flüsterte sie.

Gaby gehorchte ihr. Pierrette kniete sich neben sie und beugte sich hinab, um sie erneut zu küssen, während ihre Hände hinab wanderten, um den Knoten an ihrem Morgenmantel zu lösen.

„Mach das Licht aus“, murmelte Gaby gegen ihre Lippen.

Erstaunt hielt Pierrette inne. Sie richtete sich ein wenig auf und betrachtete Gaby prüfend. „Wenn du das wirklich willst, mache ich es aus“, sagte sie langsam, „aber ich würde dich unglaublich gerne sehen.“

Gaby biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ich... ich bin nicht mehr so schön, wie ich einmal war“, sagte sie leise und wandte verlegen den Blick ab. „Wie ich es vor einem Jahr noch war...“

„Das vermag ich kaum zu glauben“, widersprach Pierrette sanft und strich ihr durchs Haar. „Du bist bildschön und die Mutterschaft hat dich auf gar keinen Fall hässlicher gemacht. Eher im Gegenteil, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Lass mich dich sehen. Bitte.“

Gaby sah sie an, dann nickte sie leicht und ließ sich zurücksinken. Pierrette öffnete den Knoten und schob behutsam die beiden Hälften des Morgenmantels zur Seite. Atemlos betrachtete sie den Körper, der sich vor ihren Augen enthüllte, die makellose milchig weiße Haut, die vollen Brüste mit den rosigen Spitzen, den kleinen Nabel inmitten des noch ein wenig gewölbten Bauches, letztes Zeugnis ihrer Schwangerschaft.

Sie benetzte ihre Lippen. „Du bist atemberaubend schön“, flüsterte sie. Gaby errötete und Pierrette lachte zärtlich. „Oh, tu nicht so, als ob du das nicht schon tausende Male gehört hättest.“

„Nicht seit...“ Gaby verstummte und sah sie aus glänzenden Augen an. „Nicht von dir“, wisperte sie.

Der Drang, sie zu küssen, war überwältigend. Pierrette gab dem nach, ließ ihre Zunge tief in Gabys Mund eintauchen, während ihre Finger vorsichtig begannen, dieses Wunder von Frau näher zu erkunden. Sie zeichnete kleine Kreise auf die Haut unter ihren Schultern und wanderte dann tiefer. Gaby stöhnte leise, als sie ihre Brüste erreichte. Pierrette umkreiste ihre Brustwarzen und spürte plötzlich eine Feuchtigkeit an ihren Fingern. Überrascht löste sie sich von Gaby und hob ihre Hand. Ein, zwei winzige Tropfen lösten sich aus den Brustwarzen und perlten Gabys Brüste hinab.

Gaby öffnete verwirrt die Augen, als sie Pierrettes Zögern bemerkte. „Was ist?“, fragte sie, dann folgte sie Pierrettes Blick und erstarrte. „Oh Gott“, flüsterte sie und richtete sich abrupt auf. „Oh Gott, es tut mir so Leid, das ist...“ Hastig zog sie ihren Morgenmantel vor der Brust zusammen und machte Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Gaby!“, rief Pierrette erschrocken und packte sie am Handgelenk. „Was ist denn los?“

„Was los ist?“, wiederholte Gaby fassungslos. „Das ist... das ist so beschämend. Es tut mir Leid, ich... ich hätte nicht kommen sollen, wie konnte ich nur denken, dass... oh mein Gott.“  Sie barg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Vorsichtig rückte Pierrette näher und strich über ihre Schulter. „Gaby?“

„Das ist demütigend“, murmelte Gaby. „Und abstoßend.“

„Das ist doch nicht wahr.“

„Natürlich ist es das. Ich wollte als Frau zu dir kommen, so wie ich früher war, schön und begehrenswert, nicht als... als...“

„Mutter?“, schlug Pierrette sanft vor.

„Es ist widerwärtig“, entgegnete Gaby, „ich... ich werde gehen.“

Sie wollte sich erheben, doch Pierrette zog sie entschieden wieder aufs Bett. „Jetzt hörst du mir mal zu, ja?“ Sie rutschte neben Gaby und nahm ihre Hand. „Nichts, gar nichts an dir ist abstoßend oder widerwärtig, verstehst du mich? Du bist wunderschön und begehrenswert und ja, du hast vor kurzem ein Kind bekommen, aber das ändert daran rein gar nichts.“

„Es ändert alles!“ Gabys Stimme klang schrill.

„Nein, tut es nicht“, widersprach Pierrette energisch. Sie suchte Gabys Blick, doch diese wandte rasch den Kopf. „Du bist wunderschön“, wiederholte Pierrette eindringlich.

„Du hast dich geekelt, oder nicht?“

„Nein! Nein, wirklich nicht! Ich war nur überrascht, das ist alles. Eigentlich...“, sie lächelte leicht,  „eigentlich ist es sogar erotisch.“

„Deine Scherze sind grausam.“

„Oh, Herrgott, Gaby!“ Pierrette griff nach ihrem Kinn und zwang sie, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Du bist die schönste Frau, die ich je in meinem Bett hatte und das ist kein Scherz und keine Lüge, das ist nichts als die reine Wahrheit.“ Sie beugte sich vor und hauchte einen Kuss auf Gabys Lippen. „Und ich begehre dich“, raunte sie, „mehr als alles andere. Daran hat sich in den letzten Minuten nicht das geringste geändert.“

Gabys Augen schimmerten eigentümlich. „Wirklich?“

„Ja“, flüsterte Pierrette und küsste sie noch einmal, „ja, ja, tausend Mal ja.“

Gaby öffnete zögernd den Mund und sofort vertiefte Pierrette den Kuss. Sie umspielte ihre Zunge, neckte und knabberte an ihren Lippen, bis sie spürte, wie Gaby in den Kuss hineinlächelte. Zusammen rutschten sie zurück in die Mitte des Bettes.

„Darf ich dich wieder ausziehen?“

Gaby nickte nur. Pierrette lächelte und stemmte sich hoch, um zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend den seidigen Stoff auseinander zu ziehen und den Körper darunter freizulegen. Die rosigen Brustwarzen glänzten feucht. Sehr behutsam fuhr Pierrette darüber und verrieb die kleinen Tropfen auf der umliegenden Haut. Sie wiederholte das Spiel, wieder und wieder, bis die Knospen sich hart und geschwollen gegen ihre Finger pressten und Gaby unter ihr zitterte vor erwartungsfroher Erregung.

„Pierrette“, wimmerte sie und ihr ganzer Körper drängte sich ihr bettelnd nach mehr entgegen, „Pierrette...“

Es war atemberaubend, sie so zu sehen, die Wangen gerötet, der Körper erhitzt und bebend vor Verlangen, während die lustvoll verschleierten Augen unter halbgesenkten Lidern auf sie gerichtet waren. Pierrette spürte ihre eigene Begierde überdeutlich, das kribbelnde, brennende Gefühl, das ihren ganzen Körper erfüllte und den heißen Drang in ihr weckte, ohne Rücksicht zu nehmen, was ihr so bereitwillig angeboten wurde, um ihren Hunger zu stillen. Sie beugte sich hinab und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Gabys Halsbeuge, atmete tief den süßen Geruch ein, ihr Parfüm, das sich mit den Gerüchen ihrer Lust verband, und zwang ihren Körper zur Zurückhaltung. Nur Geben, niemals Nehmen, nicht beim ersten Mal, wenn die Unerfahrenheit und die Scheu allzu leicht überhand nahmen.

„Pierrette“, flüsterte Gaby an ihrem Ohr, jeder Buchstabe ein Flehen nach mehr, „Pierrette, bitte...“

Pierrette stöhnte leise, als ihre Stimme jeden Nerv in ihrem Inneren zum Klingen brachte. Sie leckte über die zarte Haut ihres Halses, biss leicht zu, als sie ihren Schweiß schmeckte, und Gabys Kehle entrang sich ein unkontrolliertes Stöhnen. Entschuldigend küsste Pierrette die Stelle, wanderte dann mit ihren Lippen tiefer, immer tiefer, zwischen ihren Brüsten hindurch und über ihren Bauch hinweg, bis sie das krause, dunkelblonde Haar erreichte. Sie spürte Gabys Blick auf sich, unsicher, doch nichtsdestotrotz aufs Äußerte erregt. Sanft strich sie mit der Nase durch das Haar.

„Wie gut du riechst“, flüsterte sie.

Gaby erzitterte und ihre Hände umklammerten Pierrettes Finger. Pierrette streichelte sie beruhigend.

„Sag mir, wenn ich aufhören soll.“

Sofort schüttelte Gaby den Kopf. „Nein, bitte... bitte...“

Pierrette verteilte zarte Küsse auf ihre Oberschenkel, während Gaby mit angehaltenem Atem jede ihrer Bewegungen verfolgte. Sie tastete sich nach innen vor, langsam, behutsam, und Gaby  spreizte ihre Beine weiter, erlaubte ihr atemlos den Zugang und Pierrette folgte ihrer Einladung willig, glitt nach oben und hauchte schließlich einen Kuss in Gabys Schoß. Gaby keuchte überrascht auf. „Pierrette, was-...“

Pierrette lächelte, ohne aufzuschauen. Sie liebkoste mit ihren Lippen die feuchten Regionen und als sie schließlich mit ihrer Zunge über den empfindsamsten Punkt leckte, sank Gaby mit einem kleinen Aufschrei zurück in die Kissen, während ihre Hüften Pierrette entgegen zuckten.

„Oh Gott“, stöhnte sie haltlos und ihre Finger krallten sich in das Laken, „oh Gott...“

Sie wölbte sich Pierrettes Liebkosungen entgegen und Pierrette leckte sie langsam und genüsslich, erforschte mit ihrer Zunge jeden Winkel und genoss die Erfahrung, sie endlich schmecken zu dürfen, in vollen Zügen. Vorsichtig arbeitete sie sich tiefer, drang mit ihrer Zunge in sie ein und lauschte ihren keuchenden, abgehackten Atemzügen. Sie spürte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde. Gabys Muskeln verkrampften sich unter ihren Händen, ihr ganzer Körper war angespannt wie eine Bogensehne. Pierrette leckte noch einmal über ihre Klitoris, streichelte sie mit ihren Lippen, und Gaby bäumte sich auf, ein ekstatisches Stöhnen auf den Lippen, dann sank sie keuchend zurück, geschüttelt von der Macht ihres Höhepunkts.

„Mein Gott, Pierrette“, wisperte sie und rang nach Luft, „das war... das war...“

Pierrette richtete sich auf und legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen. „Scht... du musst nichts sagen.“

Gaby sah sie an. Dann streckte sie plötzlich ihre Hand aus und zog Pierrette zu sich herunter. Sie presste ihre Lippen aufeinander und begehrte mit ihrer Zunge Einlass. Verdutzt ließ Pierrette sie gewähren und Gaby seufzte, als sie sich selbst schmeckte. Ihr gieriger Kuss ließ die Lust in Pierrette so heiß auflodern, dass sie für einen Augenblick alles andere vergaß.

„Komm hoch“, raunte sie und zog Gaby nach oben und auf ihren Schoß, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Ehe sie sichs versah, waren ihre Finger bereits auf Wanderschaft gegangen, glitten an Gabys Körper hinab. Gaby keuchte überrascht auf, als Pierrette in sie eindrang und sie feucht und heiß und so bereit für sie vorfand.

„Schon wieder?“, flüsterte sie.

Pierrette lächelte anzüglich. „Ich bin kein Mann, weißt du. Ich verschieße nicht all meine Munition auf einmal.“

Sie bewegte ihre Finger behutsam und Gaby stöhnte. Sie lehnte ihre Stirn an Pierrette und klammerte sich an ihre Schultern, während Pierrette ihre Hand in langsamen, reibenden Bewegungen auf und ab bewegte. Sie krümmte ihre Finger leicht, tastete sich weiter, fühlte ihre Wärme, ihre Weichheit, und plötzlich sog Gaby scharf die Luft ein.

„Da?“, fragte Pierrette.

Gaby nickte nur und ihre Finger bohrten sich in Pierrettes Haut, während Pierrette ihre Bewegungen intensivierte, wieder und wieder über diesen Punkt strich, bis Gaby wimmerte vor Lust. Gebannt sah sie dabei zu, wie Gaby ihre Augen schloss, die Brauen in einem Ausdruck höchster Konzentration gerunzelt, wie sie sich auf die Lippen biss, um die erregten Laute zu ersticken, die mit jeder Berührung Pierrettes aus ihr herausdrängten..

„Wie unglaublich schön du bist“, flüsterte Pierrette. Sie zog sie enger an sich, fuhr mit ihren Lippen ihren Hals entlang, spürte ihren heftig pochenden Puls. „Lass es zu“, raunte sie, „komm für mich, Gaby. Lass einfach los.“

Noch einmal bewegte sie ihren Finger gegen die empfindsame Stelle und Gabys Lippen öffneten sich zu einem lustvollen Schrei. Ihre Muskeln verengten sich zuckend um Pierrettes Finger und sie klammerte sich an ihr fest, während Schauer der Erfüllung durch ihren Körper liefen.

Pierrette sog diesen Anblick in sich auf. Sie war sich sicher, nie in ihrem Leben etwas Erotischeres gesehen zu haben. Ein tiefes Stöhnen entrang sich ihren Lippen und sie fand es unmöglich, ihre drängende Lust weiter zu ignorieren. Ihre Hand wanderte zwischen ihre Beine, um dem unerträglichen Brennen in ihrem Körper endlich Erleichterung zu verschaffen, doch plötzlich wurde sie festgehalten.

„Lass mich?“ Gabys Stimme klang atemlos und auch ein wenig unsicher, doch in ihren Augen brannte ein grünes Feuer.

„Du musst nicht-...“, flüsterte Pierrette, doch Gaby schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich will es. Zeig es mir.“

Wie sollte sie dem widerstehen? Pierrette nahm Gabys Hand und führte sie zwischen ihre Beine. Ihre Berührung war sacht, zögernd, tastete sich behutsam vor, dann erhöhte sie den Druck und Pierrette stöhnte.

„Gut?“, wisperte Gaby.

„Oh ja“, keuchte Pierrette.

Gaby lächelte und verlor ihre Zaghaftigkeit. Ihre Bewegungen wurden fester, kühner, tasteten sich weiter vor und suchten die Punkte, die Pierrette weitere Wohllaute entlockten. Sie mochte unerfahren sein, doch das machte nichts. Allein ihr dabei in die Augen zu blicken, zu wissen, dass es Gaby war, die sie berührte, sie streichelte, sie massierte, ließ die Wellen der Lust in Pierrette so hoch schlagen, dass sie zu keinem klaren Gedanken mehr fähig war.

„Gaby“, stöhnte sie laut und Gaby presste ihre Lippen aufeinander und küsste sie. Viel schneller, als sie erwartet hatte, spürte Pierrette ihren Höhepunkt herannahen. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an Gabys Hals, umschlang ihren Körper und ihre Nähe war so überwältigend, dass ihr fast die Tränen in die Augen traten. Alles zog sich zusammen, brannte unerträglich in ihrem Unterleib, konzentrierte sich ganz auf das Gefühl von Gabys Finger, nur um dann mit einer Gewalt auszubrechen, die Pierrette einen ekstatischen Schrei entlockte. Sie erzitterte, als all ihr monatelanges Sehnen, ihr ganzes heißes Verlangen sich Bahn brach und ihren Körper überschwemmte.

Sie sank aufs Bett und zog Gaby mit sich, hielt sie fest im Arm und spürte, dass Gaby ebenso zitterte wie sie.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich das hier ersehnt habe“, flüsterte sie, und Gaby drängte sich an sie, als wäre jedes Quäntchen Luft zwischen ihnen noch zu viel, und erwiderte: „Doch, ich glaube, ich weiß es… ich weiß es.“

 

°

 

Pierrette wachte davon auf, dass Suzon weinte. Gaby lag eng an sie geschmiegt, einen Arm über ihrer Taille, und schlief tief und fest. Pierrette gönnte es ihr von Herzen. Sie wusste nur zu gut, dass Gaby in den letzten Wochen viel zu wenig Schlaf bekommen hatte. Doch sie hielt das leise Quengeln nebenan davon ab, wieder einzuschlafen, und so wand sie sich vorsichtig unter Gabys Arm hervor, griff nach ihrem Morgenmantel und schlich aus dem Raum. Als sie allerdings die Tür zum Kinderzimmer öffnete, sah sie, dass sie nicht die Erste war, die Suzon aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte.

„Chanel.“

Die Köchin sah hoch. Sie saß in dem bequemen Ohrensessel und hielt Suzon, in ihre Kuscheldecke gehüllt, auf dem Schoß.

„Pierrette“, grüßte sie leise.

„Was hat sie denn?“, fragte Pierrette und trat näher.

„Hauptsächlich Hunger“, antwortete Chanel, „aber ich wollte euch nicht wecken.“ Keinerlei Vorwurf klang in ihrer Stimme mit und der Blick, den sie Pierrette zuwarf, war ruhig und fest.

„Gib sie mir mal.“ Pierrette beugte sich hinab und nahm das kleine Bündel auf den Arm. Suzon beäugte sie neugierig. Ihr kleiner Mund verzog sich zu etwas, das fast einem Lächeln gleichkam, und Pierrette lächelte zurück. „Hallo, meine Kleine. Na, hast du Hunger?“

Suzon gab ein glucksendes Geräusch von sich und streckte ihre Hand aus. Pierrette reichte ihr einen Finger und beobachtete, wie sich die kleine Hand besitzergreifend um ihn schloss.

„Du liebst sie mehr als dein Bruder“, sagte Chanel.

Pierrette hob den Kopf. „Wen von beiden?“, fragte sie und grinste schief.

Chanel zuckte mit keiner Wimper. „Beide“, entgegnete sie schlicht.

Pierrette sah wieder auf Suzon hinab. Sie hielt ihren Finger immer noch umklammert und als Pierrette ihren kleinen Mund berührte, fing Suzon an, an ihrer Fingerkuppe zu saugen. Pierrette schluckte und schaute zu Chanel.

„Da hast du vermutlich recht.“ Und plötzlich brach eine Welle des Elends über ihr Glück herein. Sie sank auf einen kleinen Hocker und sah kläglich zu Chanel auf. „Oh, Chanel, jetzt habe ich wirklich, wirklich Scheiße gebaut. Die Frau meines Bruders... das übersteigt wirklich alles, was ich mir je geleistet habe.“

Das überraschte Chanel dann doch. „Du bereust es?“

„Das wundert dich? Er ist immerhin mein Bruder! Und er mag ja als Ehemann wirklich mies sein, aber als Bruder ist er ziemlich gut gelungen.“ Sie blickte wieder zu Suzon, die in ihre Armbeuge gekuschelt da lag und sie aufmerksam betrachtete. Ihr kleiner, schwarzer Haarschopf war verwuschelt und Pierrette kämpfte gegen das Bedürfnis, hindurchzufahren und die Seidigkeit unter ihren Fingern zu spüren. Stattdessen tippte sie auf die winzige Stupsnase, was Suzon schon wieder ein Glucksen entlockte. Pierrette lächelte schmerzlich. „Und gleichzeitig kann ich wohl schlecht dieses Kind im Arm halten und dabei sagen, dass ich es bereue, mit ihrer Mutter geschlafen zu haben. Es wäre eine dreiste Lüge.“

„Du solltest es nicht bereuen“, sagte Chanel.

„Wie könnte ich nicht? Sie ist _seine_ Frau und das hier ist _seine_ Tochter.“

„Nicht wirklich, oder?“ Chanel betrachtete sie forschend und Pierrette seufzte ergeben.

„Dir entgeht wirklich nichts, oder?“

„Er ist Suzon so wenig zugetan, dass es dafür eigentlich nur einen Grund geben kann.“

„Schön, dann ist Suzon eben seine Stieftochter, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ich auf keine von beiden irgendein Anrecht habe.“

„Außer dem, dass du sie beide liebst.“

Pierrette schwieg eine Weile. „Und was tue ich jetzt?“, fragte sie schließlich.

Chanel lächelte. „Bring die Kleine zu ihrer Mutter.“

Pierrette lachte leise. „Das ändert zwar nichts an meinen Problemen, scheint mir aber trotzdem ein vernünftiger Vorschlag zu sein.“

„Tja, ich bin eine vernünftige Frau. Und als solche gehe ich jetzt ins Bett.“

„Gute Nacht, Chanel.“

„Gute Nacht.“ Chanel blieb im Türrahmen stehen und sah Pierrette noch einmal an. „So wie er sie behandelt, brauchst du kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Du müsstest eher ein schlechtes Gewissen haben, wenn du es nicht getan hättest.“

„Aber was bringt ihr das außer einem Haufen Probleme?“, fragte Pierrette mutlos.

Chanel zuckte die Achseln. „Glück. Für eine kleine Weile. Das ist viel wert.“ Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie.

Pierrette sah Suzon an. „Glück, hm? Siehst du das auch so, Liebes?“

Suzon quengelte leise und Pierrette lachte. „In Ordnung, heben wir die gewichtigen Fragen für später auf und verschaffen dir was zu essen. Einverstanden?“

Sie kehrte mit Suzon im Arm in ihr Zimmer zurück. Gaby schlief immer noch. Sie sah so ruhig und friedlich aus, dass Pierrette es kaum über sich brachte, sie zu wecken.

„Soll ich dir was verraten, meine Kleine?“, flüsterte sie Suzon zu, während sie sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante setzte. „Deine Mutter ist die schönste Frau, die ich je gesehen habe. Wenn du nur ein bisschen von ihr hast, kannst du dich verdammt glücklich schätzen.“ Zärtlich strich sie Gaby einige verirrte Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Gaby?“

Gaby rührte sich schlaftrunken. „Hm?“

„Hier verlangt es jemandem nach dir.“

Gaby blinzelte und blickte sich ein wenig orientierungslos um, dann lächelte sie plötzlich. „Hey“, murmelte sie und berührte Pierrettes Wange.

„Hey“, antwortete Pierrette sanft, „es tut mir Leid dich zu wecken, aber hier hat jemand Hunger.“

Gabys Blick wanderte hinab zu ihrer Armbeuge und sie lachte leise. „Ist das so, ja?“ Sie richtete sich auf und nahm Suzon auf den Arm. „Hast du tatsächlich schon wieder Hunger, mein Schatz?“

Pierrette lehnte sich ans Fußende ihres Bettes und sah andächtig zu, wie Gaby ihre Tochter stillte. Noch immer hatte diese Szene etwas unglaublich intimes für sie und sie wagte kaum zu atmen, aus Angst, die beiden zu stören.

„Woran denkst du?“ Gaby hatte ihren Blick von ihrer Tochter gelöst und den Kopf gehoben, um sie anzusehen.

Pierrette zog ihre Beine an den Körper und bettete ihr Kinn auf ihre Knie. „Gerade versuche ich an gar nichts zu denken“, antwortete sie ehrlich. „Ich will euch einfach nur anschauen und an nichts denken. An nichts, was all das hier zerstören würde.“

„Funktioniert es?“

„Ein bisschen.“

Gaby nickte und sah wieder auf ihre Tochter hinab. Keine von ihnen sprach, bis Suzon fertig getrunken hatte. Vorsichtig legte Gaby sie auf das Kissen neben sich und strich über ihr Köpfchen.

„Sie wird gleich einschlafen“, meinte sie und zog die Decke über ihre Brust, dann sah sie sich um. „Hast du Zigaretten hier?“

Pierrette deutete auf ihren Nachttisch. „Oberste Schublade.“

Gaby holte Zigarette, Mundstück, Feuerzeug und einen kleinen Aschenbecher heraus. „Perfekt vorbereitet“, stellte sie fest und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.

„Diese Schubladen sind voller wunderbarer Dinge. Vielleicht werde ich dich irgendwann mal mit der untersten bekannt machen.“ Sie zwinkerte Gaby zu.

Gaby blies den Rauch aus und gedankenverloren sahen sie beide dabei zu, wie er sich im Raum verlor.

„Es wird also ein _irgendwann mal_ geben?“, fragte Gaby leise.

Pierrette sagte nichts. _Ja, natürlich,_ wollte sie aus tiefstem Herzen antworten _, ich könnte es nicht aushalten, nie wieder mit dir zu schlafen, dich nie wieder zu küssen und zu berühren._ Aber da war auch diese andere Stimme, die sie eindringlich daran erinnerte, dass es Marcel gab, ihren Bruder, den sie hiermit bereits auf die schlimmste Art hinterging und betrog. Wie konnte es da ein weiteres Mal geben? Sie wollte der einen Stimme nachgeben und konnte die andere nicht ignorieren, also blieb sie stumm.

„Sag etwas“, flüsterte Gaby, „bitte.“

„Du bist die Frau meines Bruders.“ Vielleicht half es ja, auszusprechen, was ihr so schwer auf der Zunge lag.

Gaby nickte zögernd. „Ja, das kann ich wohl nicht leugnen“, sagte sie.

„Nicht glaubwürdig zumindest, nein.“ Pierrette lächelte leicht und Gaby erwiderte es unsicher.

„Dass er mich nicht liebt und ich ihn nicht, macht darin wohl keinen Unterschied.“

Pierrette rutschte näher und nahm ihr die Zigarette aus der Hand. „Es macht es schwerer“, antwortete sie und nahm einen Zug. „Wenn du ihn lieben würdest, wärst du nicht hergekommen, wenn er dich lieben würde, hätte ich dich vermutlich nicht hereingelassen. Aber so konnte es zu all dem hier kommen und ist doch keinen Deut weniger quälend.“

„War es falsch, dass ich gekommen bin?“, fragte Gaby zaghaft.

Pierrette strich mit den Fingerspitzen sanft über ihr Gesicht. „Nicht wenn du jetzt glücklich bist. Bist du es?“

Gaby beugte sich vor und küsste sie. „Glücklich wie schon sehr lange nicht mehr“, wisperte sie.

„Dann ist es gut“, murmelte Pierrette gegen ihren Mund. Kurz löste sie sich von ihr, um die Zigarette in den Aschenbecher zu legen, dann zog sie sie wieder näher. Sie glitt mit ihrer Zunge zwischen Gabys Lippen und vertiefte den Kuss. Gaby seufzte beglückt. Es war ein langer Kuss, ein inniger Kuss und ein ehrlicher Kuss. Pierrette wusste nicht, ob sie schon jemals jemanden derart vorbehaltlos geküsst hatte, ohne zu kokettieren oder zu spielen. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, streichelte sie Gabys Haar, sah in ihre glänzenden Augen und dachte an all das, was Marcel ihr angetan hatte, an jedes verächtliche Wort, jeden höhnischen Blick, sein eisiges Schweigen und seine Gleichgültigkeit, seine Versuche, ihren Stolz zu brechen, um sie sich Untertan zu machen. Wie grausam er ist, dachte sie bedrückt, und wie unglücklich sie sein muss.

„Wir haben drei Tage“, sagte sie mit belegter Stimme und glitt mit dem Daumen über Gabys Unterlippe, „lass uns nicht weiter denken.“

Es war so gering, was sie ihr damit gab, und trotzdem leuchteten Gabys Augen vor Glück. Die Erkenntnis, das inzwischen so wenig dazu ausreichte, schnürte Pierrette die Kehle zu. Sie beugte sich vor und verteilte zärtliche Küsse in Gabys Gesicht, auf ihre Wangen, ihre Lippen und zu guter Letzt auf ihre Nasenspitze.

„Süße Gaby“, flüsterte sie bei jedem Kuss, „süße, süße Gaby.“

 

 

°°°

 

 


End file.
